


your petals and your thorns

by dalkoo



Series: TXT Hanahaki Trilogy [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Florist Kang Taehyun, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Taehyun Deserves Better, Kang Taehyun Needs A Hug, M/M, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Pining Kang Taehyun, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 59,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalkoo/pseuds/dalkoo
Summary: Taehyun was a hopeless romantic, a boy that gained a crush every other month that died just as quickly, all of them dying out by the second week. And then Choi Beomgyu happened.And every day, Taehyun fell without a care for Beomgyu, and he loved it, enjoying a crush that managed to live past the two week expiration date. But of course, that had to come with a price.Scarlet anemones. A flower of pain and forsaken love. A flower that Taehyun threw up in the bathroom of his flower shop.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: TXT Hanahaki Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079669
Comments: 324
Kudos: 594





	1. Chapter 1

**_March 23_ **

“Beomgyu, you asshole, just give it back!”

“If you want it so badly, then just get it.”

Taehyun could only huff out in frustration as Beomgyu, a ravenette who was a good six inches taller than he was, held his phone over his head, smirking in obvious victory.

“Beomgyu, I swear to fucking God I will jump over this count-” 

Taehyun’s words fell short as Beomgyu was suddenly close in his face, catching him off guard. The urge to slap the taller boy surged through Taehyun’s body as his eyes fell down to the counter, the long eye contact making him uncomfortable.

“You can barely look me in my eyes and you’re threatening me?” Beomgyu questioned as he used Taehyun’s face to unlock the phone. “And are you really that obsessed with flowers? How is your home and lock screen just flowers and not your face?”

“Why would I? I already know it’s my phone, so I don’t need my face on the screen,” Taehyun muttered boredly as he rested his arm on top of the counter. “Plus, I’ve been around flowers all my life, and I live above a flower shop. It was basically inevitable.” 

“And there’s absolutely nothing interesting on your phone, not even in your pictures,” Beomgyu said with a sigh. “Do you have anything in your notes then?” 

If it wasn’t from the shocked expression on Taehyun’s face that had given it away, then it had to be the sudden and clear reddening of his ears. Whichever it was, Beomgyu quickly caught on and was suddenly scrolling through Taehyun’s phone again.

“Oh, does Taehyun have a little secret in his notes? Wait, what even is this? What does ‘FB’ even mean?”

  
  


Before Beomgyu could click on the locked note, Taehyun quickly jumped over the counter and grabbed his phone from Beomgyu. He nearly fell in the process, but of course, Beomgyu was quick enough to catch him before he could hit the floor.

“Jesus fuck, Taehyun, you could’ve broken your neck if I hadn’t caught you,” Beomgyu reprimanded as he sat Taehyun back onto the counter, the florist frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I said I was going to do it, didn’t I? Should’ve taken my threat as a warning,” Taehyun mumbled, knowing very well he sounded childish, but that didn’t really bother him. He just wanted his phone back.

“You aren’t wrong, but still, don’t do that again, you brat,” Beomgyu sighed as he climbed up onto the counter, now sitting next to Taehyun, who subconsciously leaned onto the other, humming in contentment.

“You remind me of a cat. Always rejecting me whenever I give you attention, yet begs for it.”

“Cats are cute, so I’m just going to ignore that last part and pretend you just called me cute.”

Taehyun knew Beomgyu was rolling his eyes at his comment from how loudly he groaned out, but that didn’t stop the older from chuckling. “Yeah, sure, I guess you’re cute,” Beomgyu agreed. “You’ll be the perfect lover for someone. Tiny, smart, and most importantly, cute.” 

“Five foot six is a perfectly normal height, you’re just too tall,” Taehyun argued. He wasn’t really offended by the comment, hardly ever was, but there was a different feeling inside of him. He guessed it was sadness, or better yet, disappointment.

_“You can’t be that dense, can you, Gyu?”_

  
  


After wallowing in his self-pity for a good few seconds, Taehyun coughed out as it felt as if his lungs were set aflame, the burning searing out through his entire chest.

He thought it had been some sort of heartburn, but he quickly threw that theory to the side, focusing more on trying to breathe without sobbing right then and there. If he breathed too much, his lungs would start to hurt, and if he didn’t breathe enough, Taehyun was sure he would pass out. Not to mention it came with a migraine with unimaginable pain.

In short, it was all just a lose-lose situation.

“Taehyun, can you calm down? You’re going to make yourself pass out if you don’t breathe properly.”

Taehyun didn’t even realize that Beomgyu had left his side and was standing in front of him, his dark eyes filled with concern as he stared at Taehyun.

“Taehyun. Can you hear me? Where does it hurt?”

  
  


Taehyun opened his mouth to reassure Beomgyu that he was fine, but he could only choke, bile quickly forming at the back of his throat while the acidic taste stained his tongue.

“Beomgyu, move, throw up-“

Taehyun didn’t even give Beomgyu a chance to say anything, as he was already pushing the older to the side before rushing into the bathroom. He barely made it over the toilet after shutting the door, everything inside of him coming out all at once the minute he fell to the floor.

His body couldn’t handle violent throwing up, Taehyun shaking as he leaned against the wall as he tried to calm himself down, his breathing still uneven.

As he sat there in silence, trying to collect his thoughts, a single scarlet petal floated down onto his lap. 

He didn’t think much of it, thinking that a flower just happened to get caught in his hair when he was cleaning. However, when three more red petals fell, that’s when Taehyun became a bit confused, as the petals didn’t belong to any flower in the shop from what he could remember.

He felt all over his hair, from the back all the way to the top of his head, and felt not one petal or flower. Hesitantly, he reached to his face, and right below his bottom lip, Taehyun felt something soft and warm.

And Beomgyu was right, Taehyun was smart, so he didn’t need to find excuses to ignore the actual problem that was written in big black letters for him.

Still, that didn’t stop his heart from falling to the bottom of his stomach once he peered into the toilet and saw two flowers floating prettily above the water. 

They were fully intact, their petals scarlet in color with an indigo middle. 

_“Scarlet anemones,”_ Taehyun remembered with a grimace. _“I’ll just look them up later.”_

  
  


“Taehyun, it’s been ten minutes, you okay in there?”

“I’m fine, just give me a minute!” The croakiness in his voice caught Taehyun off guard as he stood up from the ground, grabbing the petals and dumping them into the toilet with the rest of the anemones before flushing them down the toilet.

Opening the door, Taehyun met eyes with Beomgyu, who was standing by the counters, a clear look of worry washing over his face.

“That took you a while, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m...I’m okay.”

  
  


Hanahaki Disease, a common, yet deadly, respiratory illness in which flowers bloom in the chest of someone who experienced unrequited love, suffocating you slowly as your love for the other is never returned.

A hopeless romantic, such as Taehyun, worst nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**_March 23_ **

“So you have hanahaki, but you didn’t tell Beomgyu when he was here?” Kai questioned as he sat down on the bed with Taehyun, handing him a glass of water. “If you’re feeling unwell, you should’ve just told him, and don’t drink the water too fast.”

Kai was a tanned-skin brunette who was taller than both Taehyun and even Beomgyu. He was Taehyun’s other half, his platonic soulmate if Taehyun wanted to be dramatic - though truthful - and was the first person he would go with his problems, just like today.

“Because I have my reasons, and I know how to drink water. I have hanahaki, I didn’t become a toddler,” Taehyun mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

But it clearly didn’t matter if he drank it too fast or too slow, Taehyun feeling the bile beginning to build up at the back of his throat as the water went down.

“Fuck, Kai, trash can-”

If Kai wasn’t as quick as he was getting the trash can, literally tossing it at him, Taehyun was sure he would’ve just ended up throwing up in his lap, as the minute he had the bin in his hands, he was already audibly gagging, nothing coming out for a good minute or two.

It was definitely worse than the first time, as Taehyun was certain he was crying from the rough dry-heaving and the burning of his throat while two flowers lying at the bottom of the bin. He was thankful he called over Kai, as the backrubs and head pats did a lot more than he expected.

He threw up six flowers in total, the last two coming out fully intact.

  
  


Taehyun lied back down on the bed in an attempt to get comfortable, but he noticed Kai was looking into the trash can, clear confusion painted on his face.

“What? Something wrong?”

“I can’t tell if the flowers have blood on them, or they’re just this color-”

Taehyun felt dizzy from how quickly he shot up, staring at Kai incredulously. “Kai, please use your fucking eyes. Is it or is it not blood because I swear to God I will shove my foot down your throat and make it come out of your ass if it isn’t and you scared me for absolutely no reason.”

“I doubt you even have the energy to do that, but sure, whatever,” Kai mumbled under his breath, his words barely loud enough for Taehyun to hear. Grabbing the box of tissues left on Taehyun’s nightstand, Kai fished out both flowers - not forgetting to gag, of course, earning an eye roll from the shorter - before plopping the tissue in Taehyun’s lap.

“There, now you can look for yourself and not have to assault me.”

“You’re honestly very lucky I can tolerate you.”

Examining the flower, Taehyun felt himself become more and more confused, as it wasn’t the anemone flower he threw up earlier. These ones were multicolored, pink, red, and white, and were a lot bigger as well, Taehyun assuming it was just a whole different flower.

Against Kai’s protests, Taehyun wobbled out of the bed, stumbling to his large bookcase filled with potted plants and journals. He took one book out, scanned it and put it back before grabbing another book. Rinse and repeat.

“You know, if you just told me what you’re looking for, I could help you, and it’ll be much faster,” Kai suggested, though Taehyun didn’t bother to respond, focusing more on finding the right book.

  
  


Grabbing a red notebook, Taehyun nearly slammed it on his desk out of frustration before flipping through the pages before coming across one picture. Looking back at the tissue flower, it didn’t seem to answer Taehyun’s questions, leaving him with more if he was to be completely honest.

“It’s not a bloody flower, dumbass, it’s a peppermint camellia.”

“Okay? Yay, no bloody flowers?”

Taehyun glared at Kai before grabbing another notebook, this one white and much thicker, finding the flower he needed, and placing both notebooks in front of the taller.

“I didn’t throw up this one at first, I threw up an anemone flower,” Taehyun said as he pointed at the red notebook with the anemone flower’s picture. “They aren’t even in the same family of flowers from what I remembered.”

“Maybe you’re just overthinking everything?” Kai suggested as he set the journals aside. “I mean, isn’t it common for hanahaki patients to throw up two different flowers?”

“It is, but the flowers they throw up are either their favorite, their crush’s favorite, or both,” Taehyun explained. “And neither of these flowers are mine or Beomgyu’s-”

  
  


“Wait, wait, you mean to tell me you’re actually in love with him?” Kai interjected as he stared at Taehyun expectantly. “Or are you just guessing and it’s someone else?”

Taehyun was unable to answer, the brunette blaming his sickness for the burning of his face and his inability to form a coherent sentence. He looked to his bedsheets, Kai beginning to laugh like a madman once he realized Taehyun was being serious.

“Who else would it fucking be, dumbass?” Taehyun hissed as he shoved Kai onto the bed. “And stop laughing! I might actually die of heartbreak here!”

“Sorry, sorry, I just find it hilarious it took you two weeks after gaining a crush on him for you to literally fall in love with him,” Kai teased with a smile, Taehyun just scoffing in reply.

“Yeah, well, it’s clear he doesn’t even like me back, considering I have fucking hanahaki now,” Taehyun muttered dejectedly as he lied back on the bed. “He doesn’t catch onto any of my hints and even said I would make a great boyfriend for someone else, so there go all of my potential chances.”

“Or you can just tell him normally?” Kai said as if it was an obvious answer. “And hanahaki isn’t like, it’s love. I’m pretty sure he already likes you, just have to work on the love part, and boom, no more hanahaki for Taehyun.”

“I’m probably gonna get rejected and suffocate to death from flowers because I know I’m never getting over him,” Taehyun mumbled as he lied back down. “And there’s no point in telling him because he’s just going to live with the fact that I died just because he didn’t love me back.”

“So you’re gonna get the surgery?” Kai asked, voice tainted with worry. “Like, you would be in pain for some time, so wouldn’t it be best to just get it?”

Taehyun didn’t even breathe aloud for a moment before sighing out. “I don’t know, since it’s risky, but it’s something I might end up doing.”

Surgery and hanahaki put together were always risky. It was either getting the flowers and your feelings for your unrequited love removed or losing the ability to love altogether. And unfortunately, the second choice seemed to be the most common outcome.

“I’ll go and make a doctor’s appointment for you then. Just lie down and try to get some rest, okay?” Kai said as he climbed out of the bed.

Taehyun couldn’t help but feel grateful and a little resentment at the same time. He was thankful he had a friend like Kai, who had stepped out of the room to make the call, but a little frustrated with the whole deal, upset that Beomgyu had to be the one he fell in love with, the one person he wouldn’t have a chance with to begin with.

_“Why did it have to be him of all people?”_


	3. Chapter 3

_**March 23** _

Nearly half the day had gone by, and Taehyun felt worse than ever. 

He had convinced Kai that he could handle himself and he could leave - which took fifteen minutes and caused unnecessary stress for the both of them - but now, Taehyun sort of wished he hadn’t. With a painful migraine, an upset stomach, and a sore throat, Taehyun could confidently say he felt like absolute shit.

Taehyun glared at the peppermint camellia that he left to his side of the desk with disgust before looking back at his computer with a loud sigh.

_Anemone Flower Meaning: The Anemone flower can come in a variety of meanings, but they all tie back to one similar message. Once meaning flowers of fragility during the Victorian era, they’re now associated with sickness and headaches. Red anemones symbolize death and forsaken love._

_Camellia Flower Meaning: Camellia flowers typically come in three different colors; red, white, and pink. White camellia flowers symbolize adoration, the pink version symbolizing longing, and the red a combination of love, passion, and desire. Peppermint camellias can have a meaning of all two or three colors present in the flower._

  
  


“The universe is really trying to steal the last pieces of my sanity, huh?” Taehyun grumbled to himself as he stared down at his notebook, two pages with a drawn anemone flower and its meaning on the bottom on one side, and the camellia flower and its meaning on the other side of the page.

He rested his head on the desk, groaning out. Everything just hurt. His throat was sore from throwing up flowers and just anything Taehyun attempted ate to appease his upset stomach. It just felt as if Satan himself had placed the ninth circle of hell inside of him.

_“God, who the fuck is texting me this damn late?”_ Taehyun thought to himself as he felt his phone vibrate somewhere on the desk. He didn’t even bother to look up, feeling around the desk in search of his phone, knocking some notebooks to the floor, Taehyun knowing he wasn’t going to pick them up until tomorrow.

_Appointment at eleven am, the clinic near the university,_ Kai’s text read. _I’ll just skip classes for today and come with. Taking the taxi as well, so be ready by 10:45._

_Hey, if you aren’t feeling all that well, I can just go and get your notes for you. Don’t push yourself to come because I know how you are,_ Beomgyu’s text said, Taehyun swearing beneath his breath when he realized it had been sent nearly twelve minutes ago.

And while that didn’t stop the smile from growing on his lips, it quickly disappeared as Taehyun gagged nearly immediately afterward, feeling flowers coming up his throat. He barely got out his chair and over the trash bin in time before he was hurling out another cluster of flowers. 

He didn’t even bother wondering what flowers he threw up, Taehyun dragging his feet to his bed, collapsing onto the sheets before swiftly burying himself underneath them. He didn’t have the energy to wipe away his fallen tears, to calm his rapidly beating heart, or to stop his tremors.

He just wanted to know why he had to be punished for loving someone.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

**_March 24_ **

Taehyun had always hated the doctor’s office and hospitals, as they asked him too many questions, and most times, he couldn’t even accurately answer, which often led to unwanted bad news and crushed hopes.

He supposed having Kai there by his side for emotional support made it better, but quite frankly, Taehyun just wanted to leave, feeling more and more anxious as time passed on. 

“Having flowers that you believe have no ties with you or your crush happens more often than you would think. You see, hanahaki flowers also depend on the person or crush’s personality or their lifestyle,” the doctor, Dr. Min printed on his nametag, explained. “For example, a person with a loud personality may throw up orange flowers, or someone who works in a hospital may have a flower related to health.”

“For me, I work and live in a flower shop,” Taehyun said softly after a moment of silence. “And I threw up two flowers with obscure meanings about like, pain and love, so did my work affect that?”

“It’s possible since you’re a florist and all. And while it’s not proven yet, we do believe those who work with or have an interest in plants may end up throwing up three types of hanahaki flowers,” Doctor Min said. “And for the meanings, since bouquets have special meanings, that is probably why your flowers correspond with your emotions.”

“Universe really fucked you over because you like flowers, didn’t it?” Taehyun heard Kai mumbled beneath his breath.

  
  


“And about the surgery, what’s the rates for it?” Taehyun quickly asked. “I heard it’s risky, but how risky?”

“I wouldn’t call it risky, as it's the just consequences people are wary of,” Doctor Min hummed as he took the seat placed in front of Taehyun and Kai. “There’s a sixty-five percent chance you lose the ability to love for good, and a thirty percent chance to just remove the feelings for that one person.”

“And the other five percent? What about that?”

“Not every surgery is successful, Mr. Kang, that would be simply impossible.”

And sure, five percent was such a small chance compared to the sixty-five percent and the thirty percent chances, but with Taehyun’s ongoing streak of bad luck, he worried that that chance would only double for him.

“I’ll do it, I don’t mind the chances,” Taehyun decided, ignoring the worrying glance from Kai.

Doctor Min looked momentarily taken aback, but a half-smile quickly took form on his lips. “Never in my five years until now have I seen someone jump to the surgery option so quickly, but very well. We can start check-ups starting next week and will determine the surgery date by then. How does that sound?”

Taehyun just nodded, unable to speak, as the thought of backing out of the decision ran across his mind.

He just needed a way to get the hanahaki out of him.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“Your phone isn’t going to grow legs and run away the minute you take your eyes off it, by the way,” Yeonjun, Beomgyu’s blue-haired roommate, said from the other couch, looking up from his own phone. “Who are you even texting for you to be constantly checking your phone anyways?”

Beomgyu glared at Yeonjun with a scoff as he laid down on his couch. “Taehyun’s sick and hasn’t texted me back since I left the flower shop yesterday,” he mumbled. “And I know I told him I would take his notes for our shared classes, but I didn’t think he wasn’t actually coming.” 

“Well, he’s probably just sleeping or something, besides, it’s only like noon so it makes sense as to why he hasn’t texted back yet,” the azurette tried to reason. “And like you said, he’s sick, so he probably decided it would be best to just not come. No need to freak out over it.”

“I’m not freaking out, just worried,” Beomgyu grunted, earning a loud snort from the elder.

And Beomgyu really did want to believe that Taehyun was back in the flower shop and was sleeping peacefully in his bed, but his gut really said otherwise.

His thoughts were quickly disrupted by his phone vibrating, Taehyun’s name appearing on Beomgyu’s home screen.

  
  


_I’m sorry, I fell asleep before I could respond,_ Taehyun texted, ending the sentence off with a crying emoji. _And I went to the doctor’s earlier and just got back. They said it was just a stomach bug, and if not, it was just the flu._

For some reason, that didn’t make Beomgyu any less concerned, but he shook it off, deciding it would be better to just text back rather than questioning his friend’s words.

_Alright. I have your notes for biology and history, so I’ll just come by and drop them off. Be there in thirty minutes._

Seen.

“Guessing Taehyun texted back?” Yeonjun questioned as he watched Beomgyu stand up from the couch, grabbing his car keys and the journal of Taehyun’s note he had left on the kitchen counter. “He’s feeling any better?”

“Went to the doctor’s and said it was either a stomach bug or the flu,” Beomgyu said with a sigh. “Just gonna go drop this off and hang out there for a bit. I’ll be back whenever.”


	4. Chapter 4

**_March 24_ **

“Taehyun?” 

Beomgyu stood there in the doorway of the dainty flower shop with a mixture of confusion and worry. It was quiet, and while that was the usual, it was still opening hours, meaning that Taehyun should’ve at least had the lights on, or would’ve been working on some orders.

Flicking the light switch on, Beomgyu let out a small sigh when he finally noticed the lump, known as Taehyun, sitting at the counter, the baby blue blanket taking up half the counter and covering most of the Taehyun’s small frame.

As Beomgyu got closer, he noticed the mess of multicolored flowers scattered across the ground and on top of the counters while deep red sat on the exposed arm Taehyun rested his head on, the florist snoring softly as his body rhythmically raised up and down.

  
  


“Did you seriously pass out the minute you got here?” Beomgyu thought aloud as he placed the journal on the counter. “You managed to get a blanket and everything, but you couldn’t haul your ass up the stairs and into your bed?”

He guessed that was enough to wake Taehyun up, the boy letting out a small grunt as he lifted the blanket off of his head. And though Beomgyu had just seen the younger only yesterday, it seemed as if Taehyun had changed overnight.

His normally straightened brown hair was messy and all over the place and his sun-kissed skin seemed to have dimmed over the last day, the redness in his cheeks showing more than before. And more importantly, the childish glint in his eyes was no longer apparent, replaced with, as Beomgyu would call it, tiredness and sickness.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re coming?” Taehyun mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes that were filled with sleep. “I wouldn’t have fallen asleep if you did.”

“I texted you right before I left?” Beomgyu said, his sentence coming out more like a question from how perplexed he was. “And, I’m asking this in the nicest way possible, but how did you manage to look worse in the span of a day? Are you sure it’s just a stomach bug?”

Taehyun didn’t say anything, sitting there blankly, before shrugging. “I don’t know, but as I said, it could also be the flu or something,” he mumbled with a sigh. “Or food poisoning, I don’t fucking know. I’m just tired, I couldn’t get much sleep from throwing up so much - Beomgyu, no, what the fuck!”

  
  


Beomgyu isn’t sure when, but he must’ve lost focus of the conversation, his attention only coming back at when Taehyun mentioned his lack of sleep. And maybe that’s why he pulled Taehyun off his chair before throwing him over his shoulder and trotting up the stairs.

“I’m just taking you to bed-”

“Beomgyu, I’m about to fall!”

And Taehyun wasn’t wrong about that, as Beomgyu felt his pants being pulled down from the back, the florist gripping onto Beomgyu’s back pockets in an attempt to save himself from falling onto the stairs.

“Taehyun, you’re going to pull my pants down if you don’t stop,” Beomgyu warned as he inched Taehyun closer to the floor. “I’m not gonna be sorry if I do drop you-”

“Okay, okay, whatever, I’m sorry!” Taehyun shrieked, his nails digging into Beomgyu’s thighs and he tried to find something to hang on to, his bottom half barely on Beomgyu’s shoulder. “Just put me down already, I’m literally about to fall - Fuck you, stop trying to drop me!”

“You’re literally gonna draw blood out of me from how hard you’re grabbing onto me, and you’re the one being dramatic?” Beomgyu hissed as he used his free hand to open the door to Taehyun’s home.

  
  


For the apartment to be over a flower shop, it was about as nice as Yeonjun and Beomgyu’s. The apartment, which was decorated in beige and white, was spacious and had open walls, Taehyun having separated every room by dividers except the bathroom.

“We should go shopping for your apartment one day. It’s so plain in here,” Beomgyu suggested as he sat Taehyun on the couch, the younger glaring up at him with a pout. “I mean seriously, the bookshelf with all those damn journals are the only things in here with a pop of color.”

“And so what? I like simplicity and organization, leave me be. I don’t like all that useless clutter as you and Yeonjun do,” Taehyun retorted with a roll of his eyes as he lied down on the couch. “God, I just wanna take a nap.”

Sitting next to Taehyun, Beomgyu noticed that the younger looked a lot paler, the boy’s breathing hiccuping every now and then as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Taehyun, you have to throw up, don’t you?”

From the way Taehyun clearly hesitated in answering him, both of them knew Beomgyu was right.

“Kang Taehyun, don’t you know it’s bad for you to be holding back your throw-up, you idiot?” Beomgyu scolded as he grabbed Taehyun by his arms once again, pulling him up to where the younger was sitting on his butt. “If you have to throw up just do-”

“Don’t you think I would’ve done it by now?” Taehyun interrupted as he stared at Beomgyu, an emotion he couldn’t identify dusting over Taehyun’s watery eyes. “But it hurts, Beomgyu. I don’t want it to hurt.”

His voice was barely over a whisper when he spoke, words coming out shaky with every breath, Beomgyu unsure if it was Taehyun preventing himself from throwing up or crying.

“Taehyun, you’re going to have to do it one way or another, even if it does hurt,” Beomgyu told him. “I’ll be here once you finish, and then you’ll be able to take your nap, okay?”

Taehyun clearly didn’t like the idea, an expression of defeat wiping over his face as he stood up to his feet, grumbling beneath his breath as he headed into the bathroom, leaving Beomgyu to sit there on the couch, worried.

  
  


Ten minutes slowly ran by, and Beomgyu had yet to hear the end of the retching and stomach gurgling sounds from the bathroom. He tried distracting himself, mindlessly scrolling through social media, but it was too much for him to just ignore, much to Beomgyu’s dismay, as he thought he would end up throwing up himself.

_“How much is this bastard throwing up?”_ he thought to himself as he decided to look around the apartment. More specifically, the bookshelf with endless amounts of journals. 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t allowed to look through it, quite the opposite, but he just never seemed to understand why Taehyun needed so many books of the same five flowers.

“He puts these so high up, and he’s barely five foot fucking six himself. Did he use a damn step-ladder to put these up here?” Beomgyu complained when he himself couldn’t even reach the top, forced to grab one of the mid-level books.

  
  


Flipping through the pages, Beomgyu felt himself grow more and more confused, unable to tell the difference between a daisy and whatever a chrysanthemum was. They just looked like one big flower and one small flower he would draw in grade school art class.

_“Taehyun’s a fucking liar if he tells me there’s an actual difference between the two,”_ Beomgyu thought with a scoff, placing the journal back in its rightful spot. _“Every flower really just looks the same at this point.”_

Beomgyu’s eyes began to wander again, eyes landing on a small beige notebook placed next to Taehyun’s laptop on the desk nearby. And of course, Beomgyu being the curious person he was, picked it up, wondering what new thing Taehyun could have possibly written about flowers that he needed a whole new notebook.

He was only given a chance to eye it, though, as Taehyun huffing loudly from behind startled Beomgyu.

“I leave you alone for ten minutes, and you start snooping through my things,” Taehyun started as he took the notebook from Beomgyu, placing it back on the table. “Don’t you know it’s rude to look through people’s stuff?”

“Since when were you so secretive? The note and now the journal? Is it your diary?”

“It’s none of your business. Just don’t look through my things.”

Beomgyu didn’t bother to argue back, pulling Taehyun onto the small couch with the intention of going to sleep afterward, something Taehyun clearly needed, as he fell asleep almost instantly after clinging onto the older. 

However, Beomgyu just couldn’t shake that feeling of suspicion off no matter how hard he tried, hoping that going to sleep would ease his mind a bit.

_“What are you hiding from me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so yeah i decided ill be updating this story at least twice a day or an attempt to since the chapters are kinda short so yeah expect that later👀


	5. Chapter 5

  
**_March 24_   
**

Beomgyu had always considered Taehyun to be more than a hard worker, as no other word could properly amount to his work ethic, so Beomgyu isn’t all too surprised that the boy was back on his feet barely an hour later after their nap.

“Are you sure you’re even in good condition to be working? I mean, aren’t you still tired?” Beomgyu wondered aloud as he watched Taehyun move across the flower shop floor, grabbing random vases only to put them back on the shelf. “And what exactly are you looking for?”

“I’m a bouquet maker, not an athlete, I’ll be fine,” Taehyun told him with a sigh. “But these fucking bouquets in particular...I don’t know what to do about it. The dude wants a non-traditional bouquet to propose to his girlfriend with and wants a smaller one for his daughter, and I don’t have a single clue on what to do.”

“Well, maybe actually try stepping outside of the box, and not use red roses?” Beomgyu suggested as he took the vase filled with crimson flowers off the counter, switching it out with a vase filled with golden roses. “Besides, yellow is the color of happiness, isn’t it?”

“But they’re still roses, aren’t they?” Taehyun pointed out, clearly confused. “I thought we were stepping out of the box?”

“Well, it’s not a proper bouquet to propose with if you just have one flower, now is it?” Beomgyu asked as he thoughtlessly grabbed two more vases.

One of the vases held large pastel orange flowers labeled peony, and the other being some sort of skinny orange flower, Beomgyu assuming it was a tulip, the orange a deeper color compared to the larger. 

  
  


Beomgyu looked back to see Taehyun staring at him with curious eyes and a quirked eyebrow. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Taehyun questioned. “I’m just wondering since when did you ever care about how I do my bouquets.”

“I’m around you for most of the day, so I guess it just sort of grew on me,” Beomgyu said with an offhanded shrug. “And it’s just finding the right colors and adding it with other colors to make it look nice."

“Happy to have an influence on you,” Taehyun said with a grin. “And because you like me so much, you wouldn’t mind helping me do the bouquet for the daughter as well?”

Beomgyu didn’t even bother holding back his sigh while Taehyun flashed a bright smile at him, as he clearly already knew what Beomgyu was going to say, as he was 

“You’re so lucky I like you enough to help you,” Beomgyu said with a hiss.

“Trust me, I already know,” Taehyun hummed.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

Turns out, Beomgyu was more into bouquet making than he would’ve thought, the black-haired boy finding himself focusing deeply on the child’s bouquet at random times, and then looking up to see Taehyun laughing at him.

“You don’t even get this serious when you do your essays for class,” Taehyun had teased. “And here you are, zoning in on some bouquets.”

And sure, while Beomgyu might’ve threatened to beat Taehyun with the bouquet, embarrassed, he couldn’t deny that tying the flowers together and picking out the flowers formed a giddy feeling inside of him.

“Wait, we made the girlfriend’s bouquet colorful, but we’re just going to make the girl’s bouquet all white?” Taehyun had questioned as he stared at the two white flower vases.

“Too much color could give you a headache, Taehyun. It’s just white to balance out the colors,” Beomgyu had reasoned with a smile. “And besides, you have calla lilies, so of course I was gonna use them.”

“Calla lilies? I’m guessing those are your favorite flowers?” Taehyun assumed, with a grin. “Didn’t take you to have one.”

“Of course I have one! I’m literally forced to have one because I’m around flowers all the time!”

“Ah, stop yelling, you’re gonna give me a headache.”

  
  


Twenty minutes later, after making sure Beomgyu didn’t break one of the stems and Taehyun didn’t throw up on the flowers, a man and his young daughter came into the shop, hand in hand.

“I mean, look at it, the ring looks expensive as hell! You’ll be fine, Dahyun, I’m sure she’s going to say yes,” Taehyun said with reassurance and a little bit of excitement when Dahyun showed him the diamond ring while Beomgyu could only watch how the young girl, Yujin her name was, paraded her bouquet around the shop. 

“It fits her promise ring, so we can only hope that she accepts it,” Dahyun said with a nervous laugh as he slid the ring back into his pants pocket and grabbed the bouquet. “But seriously, thank you Taehyun and…” Dahyun’s words fell off as he and Beomgyu made eye contact.

“Oh right, this is Beomgyu, a close friend of mine’s,” Taehyun added with a bright smile. “He’s the one who picked out the flowers for both bouquets, actually.”

Beomgyu internally screamed, feeling his face becoming redder and redder out of embarrassment.

“Oh well, thank you too, Beomgyu,” Dahyun said as he turned to look at his child. “Come on, Yujin, we’re going to go surprise mommy. How does that sound?”

Beomgyu internally awed when he saw how the little girl’s eyes lit up at the mention of going to see her mother, the young girl quickly grabbing onto her father’s hand.

“Thank you, Taehyun! And thank you, Beom!” she called out as she and Dahyun left the shop.

  
  


“She’s so sweet, I hope my future kids turn out like her,” Beomgyu mumbled as he rested against the counter, Taehyun snorting at his words.

“You? A father? You’d be better off taking care of a pet instead,” Taehyun told him as he climbed onto the counter, pulling out his phone and typing something into it. “Because then it’ll be like raising two kids instead.”

“I can be mature if I want to!” Beomgyu tried to argue, but from the way Taehyun spared him a glance and let out a breathy laugh, it was obvious Taehyun had no intention of believing a single word Beomgyu said. 

“What are you even looking up? More flowers to order offline?” Beomgyu wondered, standing up and peering over Taehyun’s shoulder, the brunette scoffing before handing Beomgyu the phone.

“I haven’t ordered anything in the past two months, thank you very much,” Taehyun replied with a glare. “And just some flower meanings, since I tend to look them up after doing an order. Did you know yellow roses represent jealousy?”

“Oh, I highly doubt that,” Beomgyu said, clicking on a link and handing the phone back to Taehyun. “See, that was back in the Victorian times, but now it means joy and friendship. As I said, yellow is the color of happiness, so it wouldn’t make sense for the roses to mean jealousy.”

“Still weird that they decided to make a flower represent jealousy, but sure,” Taehyun said, pulling a face as he read before looking up at Beomgyu. “But can we go back upstairs? I’m a bit tired.”

_Yellow Roses Meaning: During the Victorian Era, the flower once represented jealousy but paired with the color of joy and the brightness of the sun, the flower now symbolizes friendship, appreciation, and warmth._


	6. Chapter 6

**_March 24_   
**

Beomgyu hadn’t even realized that the two had overslept until he opened his eyes and noticed the sun was beginning to set, the sky a gradient of blues, yellows, and pinks. Beomgyu didn’t bother getting up for another ten minutes, though, as the warmth from Taehyun practically burying himself into Beomgyu’s chest was rather comforting.

That and his arm was numb from Taehyun laying on it.

“Beomgyu, it’s been ten minutes, can you stop frowning? I already apologized for your arm,” Taehyun said as he came out of the storage room with some flower in his hand, setting the vase down on the counter. Probably for a new order.

Beomgyu only spared Taehyun a small glance before looking back at his phone, smiling to himself when he heard Taehyun groan loudly as he went back into the storage room.

_Apartment unlocked btw, I won’t be home,_ Yeonjun’s text read as it appeared on the top of Beomgyu’s screen. _Staying with Soobin for the night._

Beomgyu's face quickly contorted into disgust as he simply wrote back an _“okay_ ,” before scoffing loudly.

  
  


Hearing a small yelp, Beomgyu looked up to see the florist struggling to carry four boxes, which was probably heavier than Taehyun’s entire weight, out of the room.

“You really just can’t sit down and rest for a minute, can you?” Beomgyu started with a sigh as he took two of the boxes from Taehyun, sitting them on the counter. “Did you not think the boxes were heavy or something?”

“Yes, but I can normally carry these boxes on my own,” Taehyun mumbled, not even having the energy to put the boxes on the counter, but rather sitting down with the boxes on the floor. “I guess the sickness is just making me more tired.”

“Which is a good reason to let me work and help you out until you get better. At least let me help with the heavy lifting,” Beomgyu suggested, Taehyun rolling his eyes at his words.

“You’re still trying to get me to hire you? Thought you would’ve given up by now,” Taehyun hummed tiredly. “But since I’m used to working by myself, I’ll think about it, okay?”

Beomgyu brightened at that, but his smile quickly diminished when reading a text from Yeonjun.

_\- Don’t try me._

  
  


“You’re frowning again,” Taehyun pointed out as he stood to his feet. “Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just that Yeonjun’s staying at Soobin’s tonight,” Beomgyu said with a small sigh as he put his phone on the counter, Taehyun glaring at him.

“Beomgyu, don’t you start-”

“Oh come on, don’t you find him a bit off?”

Choi Soobin. Really tall, sort of awkward, and a bit of an introvert. Basically the exact opposite as to the rest of his friends, Taehyun excluded. Somehow, that was all attractive to Yeonjun, who clearly fell for the boy way before he introduced Soobin to the other three.

And that worried Beomgyu, as Soobin was hard to read, his words, expressions, and actions just a confusing mess for Beomgyu. Sometimes, he’s rejecting all of Yeonjun’s advances with a straight face one day, and the next day, he’s clinging onto the older as if his life depends on it.

“Soobin has his days where he doesn’t wanna be touched, you’re just reading too much into it,” Taehyun retorted as he went back to the storage room to, presumably, get more boxes. “And Yeonjun clearly isn’t bothered by it, so maybe you need to stop with your conspiracy theories.”

“Me questioning Soobin’s intentions are not conspiracy theories,” Beomgyu corrected with a huff. “And you know how Yeonjun is, he falls fast, if not faster than you. With how common hanahaki is nowadays, would we even be able to save him in time?”

“It’s not that serious, I promise!” Taehyun shouted from the room.

Beomgyu rolled his eyes before mindlessly scrolling through Twitter once again.

_\- Soobinie says hi btw :)_

  
  


It was silent after that, the sound of something being dropped and music from Twitter videos filling up the empty space. Beomgyu didn’t think much about it, though, thinking Taehyun was just moving stuff around and just so happened to drop a box or something.

It wasn’t until Beomgyu heard glass shatter that he became alarmed. He looked up to see Taehyun running out of the storage room and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Beomgyu didn’t move for the door moment until he heard the younger cry out and gag.

“Taehyun, are you okay?”

“Do...Do I sound..okay?”

Taehyun was gagging in between his words, Beomgyu cringing at the sound while the other began throwing up again.

“Taehyun, can you open the door?”

Taehyun didn’t say anything for a moment, the only sounds from the other side being the sound of the toilet flushing and the lock of the door clicking. “It’s unlocked.”

  
  


Taehyun didn’t even give Beomgyu a second to prepare himself, the florist falling into Beomgyu’s chest the moment he opened the door. As Taehyun tried to regulate his breathing, Beomgyu could feel his shirt become more and more soaked from his tears.

“I don’t...I don’t feel good,” Taehyun admitted tiredly. “I don’t feel good at all.” 

It was then when he realized that it wasn’t tears that was wetting his shirt, but sweat rolling from Taehyun’s forehead.

“Yeah, no shit you don’t feel good, you’re burning up as well,” he hissed as he placed the back of his hand against Taehyun’s forehead. “I’ll go to the drugstore and pick up some medicine for you while you go the fuck back to sleep.”

“Not sleepy, just hungry,” Taehyun grumbled. “I wanna eat. I haven’t eaten since yesterday.”

“You - Goddammit, Taehyun,” Beomgyu huffed out as he looked out the shop’s window and back to Taehyun. “Okay, you know what, just try not to throw up in my car, okay?”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

Taehyun was infatuated, or better yet, he was obsessed. He knew the desire to have Beomgyu all to himself was selfish, but he couldn’t help it. Surely he did deserve someone to love him after endless amounts of crushes, right?

“Taehyun, are you awake still?”

Taehyun didn’t bother to hold back a smile as he turned from the window to look at Beomgyu. “You sound worried,” he joked. “It’s not like I’m going to drop dead the moment I close my eyes.”

“Don’t say that because with how poorly you’re taking care of yourself, it’s possible,” Beomgyu sighed out. “So how about eating and staying the night at my place? Yeonjun’s gonna be out, and we haven’t done a sleepover in a while.”

“Why? So you can watch over me while I sleep?”

“Yes, and I wanna sleep in my own house. Like, your place is comfortable, but it’s too quiet.”

“You wanna be woken up by the cars on the street instead of waking up to peace and quiet? I could never,” Taehyun said with a light-hearted scoff.

“It’s not all that bad, you’re just used to being surrounded by quietness,” Beomgyu argued. “But, as I said, let me work at the shop for a bit. I can try and handle your errands while you actually get some type of rest for the next few days.”

Taehyun was selfish. He questioned himself if he was really going to take advantage of Beomgyu’s kindness to fuel his own desires. The chance was tempting.

“And as I said, I’ll think about it,” he said softly before resting his head against the car door.


	7. Chapter 7

**_March 24_   
**

“Taehyun, the car, get out.”

“Unless you’re gonna carry me, no.”

Taehyun wasn’t actually trying to be childish or stubborn, but he knew the moment he stood up, everything was just going to go downhill, meaning he was either going to pass out, or throw up on Beomgyu, and neither of them sounded like a good alternative to one another.

“I get that you're small and all, but that doesn’t make you any less heavy when carrying you,” Beomgyu said with a huff as he dragged out a pouting Taehyun out of the car. “But I’m not carrying you up five flights of stairs either, so we’ll just take the elevator.”

“And when I pass out in said elevator because you neglected my needs, then what?” Taehyun mumbled as he shoved Beomgyu, the older moving far more than Taehyun had expected.

“And I’m your one-way ticket to the apartment, so stop shoving me before I actually let you fall to the floor,” Beomgyu warned. And though there wasn’t any malice in his voice, Taehyun couldn’t help but roll his eyes as the two of them entered the elevator.

“You’re the worst.”

“You’re one to talk.”

  
  


Beomgyu and Yeonjun’s apartment was nothing like Taehyun’s, as there was clutter all over the place, from the kitchen counters to the living room’s coffee table, to the walls near the door.

“You should really get rid of some of this junk, it’s starting to become a hoarder house,” Taehyun commented before plopping onto the couch, cuddling into some lone blanket that had been left on the couch to soothe his freezing yet burning.

“It’s called decor for a reason, Taehyun, and not junk,” Beomgyu retorted as he headed into his room, Taehyun assuming Beomgyu was going to go look for some clothes for him to wear for the night.

He didn’t dwell too much on it, though, allowing the lavender sweet scent from the blanket to overwhelm his senses, alleviating his headache. It smelt like Beomgyu, Taehyun noted, recognizing the smell was the same as the detergent Beomgyu usually washed with his clothes.

It was soothing enough to nearly lull Taehyun into a nap, something that would’ve been greatly appreciated, but it seemed as if the universe got some sort of sick pleasure out of toying with Taehyun.

  
  


Taehyun had forgotten that his hanahaki was the root of his problems, and was rudely reminded by fire building at the back of his throat and in the center of his chest. As Taehyun attempted to keep the bile down, quietly choking on it, he panicked, racking his brain as he attempted to remember where the bathroom was.

With the blanket wrapped around his shaking frame, Taehyun began wandering around the apartment, trying to keep himself quiet and not alarm Beomgyu from the other room. 

The first room ended up being a supply closet, and while Taehyun was getting desperate at that point, as he wasn’t in any position to be picky, he didn’t think his friends would appreciate him throwing up in their mop bucket, so he just closed the door and headed down the hallway.

Coming across another room that was actually the bathroom, Taehyun noticed that the room nearby had light shining from the inside, sounds of things being moved around and someone mumbling to themselves.

_“Well, there goes any plans of me being discreet,”_ Taehyun thought to himself with a sigh before sneaking into the bathroom.

  
  


And while Taehyun might’ve done this five or so times already in the past two days, but it honestly doesn’t get any better, and with the fear of getting caught by the last person Taehyun wanted to know, it just made everything twice as difficult.

For instance, Taehyun managed to cough out the petals, but the whole flower was still lodged in his throat. And Taehyun wouldn’t be as frustrated as he was if five minutes hadn’t sped by with no change. 

He’s tried everything he could think of at that point, clearing his throat, trying to cough quietly. Hell, he even considered drinking the water from the sink and hoping that would upset his stomach, making him throw up. 

  
  


_“I either beat the damn flower out of me, and let Beomgyu hear me, or I die from suffocating on a stupid flower and let Beomgyu find my body,”_ Taehyun decided after a moment of recuperating.

He propped himself back on his knees, and with a deep breath, he brought his fist to the middle of his chest. With an airy wheeze and a high pitched squeak, Taehyun leaned over the toilet, coughing out some lonesome petals. But of course, no flowers.

He did it once again, harder than before, but to only knock the wind out of him, leaving him dry-heaving. He wasn’t able to control his breathing this time, sounding like a dying whale or a broken whistle, but he could feel the flowers coming up slowly.

He knew Beomgyu had heard him, as the shuffling from the room over had come to a halt with the creaky door opening, but Taehyun couldn’t stop. He knew he was far too close for him to just stop.

The third one hurt the most, but it was the most effective, as three fully intact flowers come out all at once. Taehyun’s energy had to pay the price, though, as it quickly dwindled away, leaving Taehyun gasping as he tried to control his breathing while also trying to be quiet.

_“Fucking anemones.”_

Taehyun couldn’t even spare the red flowers another glance, as a wave of disgust washed over him, so he just flushed them down the toilet without a second thought. He did attempt to leave the bathroom, but with one quick glance in the mirror, Taehyun was frozen in his place.

Dark circles had begun to form beneath his eyes, and his hair was just a mess, as his hair was clearly beginning to curl back up. Plus, with the natural redness in his cheeks, Taehyun couldn’t tell whether or not if the rosiness just intensified because he threw up, or that his face was slowly losing its color.

_“It’s only been a day, and I look like fucking shit,”_ Taehyun thought before leaving the bathroom, the scented blanket still draped over his shoulders.

  
  


Heading into the living room, Taehyun met eyes with Beomgyu, who had changed into his own pajamas and was sitting where Taehyun was, a frown painted on his lips as he stared at Taehyun.

“Look, I’m not gonna play dumb and pretend I didn’t hear you beat the hell out of your chest in the bathroom,” Beomgyu started as he handed Taehyun a pile of clothes. “Just go ahead and get changed, we’ll eat some snacks, watch a movie, and go to sleep, okay?”

“These are your clothes,” Taehyun stated as he took the clothes from Beomgyu, eyeing the pair of shorts and t-shirt. “Would I even fit them-”

“You are both shorter and smaller than me, if anything these are gonna be more oversized on you,” Beomgyu said. “And you’ve worn my clothes before, you should know this by now.”

And Taehyun did, but with his newfound crush - he wasn’t sure if there was a better word for fallen in love - it just made everything just felt different, for Taehyun at least, the boy feeling his own face redden even more.

“Don’t just stand there, idiot, go change.”

  
  


And that’s how the two ended up on a small couch, falling asleep with their shared bags of chips falling to the floor and the Toys Story movie playing in the background.

Beomgyu had fallen asleep way before Taehyun did, much to his amusement.

But he didn’t mind, not wanting to waste another second where he could feel something without some sickening consequence.


	8. Chapter 8

_**March 25** _

“Taehyun, it’s like, two in the afternoon, get up.”

Taehyun knew he slept for a while, twelve hours at the most, so he himself couldn’t understand why he was so tired. He knew that it wasn’t the comfort of the couch keeping him tied down, his body far too heavy to pick himself up.

“Can I just sleep in? Just for today?” he asked Beomgyu, tone drowned in drowsiness. “And don’t you have classes?”

“For starters, it’s a Wednesday, no classes for either of us,” the older said as he lifted Taehyun up by his arms. “Now come on, I know you have some orders at the shop that I’m going to take care of while you sleep the day away."

Taehyun knew his drowsiness had to be related to his hanahaki, as the moment he was on his feet, he became dizzy, and with the little energy he had left in him, it wasn’t enough to keep him standing. He nearly sent him and Beomgyu to the floor from placing all of his weight onto the older.

“Taehyun-”

“Beomgyu, I’m tired, please, just let me sleep.”

“Fuck, okay, we’re still going to your shop, so you’ll just have to sleep in the car, is that alright?” Beomgyu asked, Taehyun just nodding in reply, taking any opportunity to sleep.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

_“Why the fuck couldn’t I go to sleep, I’m going to throw up,”_ Taehyun thought with a grimace, groaning out as attempted to drift back to sleep, but with the speed Beomgyu was driving at, it was just impossible for him to. 

Phone buzzing in his hand, Taehyun looked at the screen, squinting from the brightness.

_You good?_ Kai texted, Taehyun sighing out the moment he read it.

_Stayed the night at beomgyu’s apartment, the worst mistake of my life._

_Can’t even keep my head up, feel like I’m about to pass out from breathing_

_\- Is it because of the hanahaki?_

_More than likely, but I dunno. Just come to the shop, we’re on our way there_

_\- Already leaving for a cab_

  
  


Looking up from his phone with a sigh, Taehyun noticed out of his peripheral vision that Beomgyu was staring at him, only to break it once they made eye contact.

“Why are you pretending like you weren’t looking at me?”

“Because I wasn’t? You sure you aren’t seeing things?”

While it did take a lot more energy to shift in his seat, Taehyun feeling out of breath, he didn’t let it bother him, focusing more on staring in Beomgyu’s face.

“Choi Beomgyu, do you take me to be someone dumb?” he questioned with a head tilt. “And you do know that it’s not a big deal that you were, right? It’s not like you’re gonna get arrested for it.”

“I’m worried about you,” Beomgyu ended up saying with a sigh. “And I know I tend to worry over little things, but it’s been two days, and you’ve managed to get worse than better.”

“That’s just how some things worked, sicknesses for example. It needs to get worse before it gets better,” Taehyun hummed before relaxing in his seat, head leaning against the window. “Besides, it’s only the second day, that’s not enough time for my flu to just disappear. I’ll be fine.”

And while his words were all meant for Beomgyu, Taehyun couldn’t help but wonder if his words of reassurance were for the other, or himself.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“But why choose hyacinths or whatever the fuck it’s called out of everything here?”

“Because that’s what she ordered!”

Though Taehyun was shameless crushing - well, in love - with Beomgyu, he cannot deny the older irks his nerves because though Taehyun loved the creative part of Beomgyu, it can and will quickly dwindle into stubbornness.

Or, then again, Taehyun was just irritated from the lack of sleep.

“Beomgyu, look, I get that you wanna do something else, but this is what the lady ordered, and not three, not six, but twelve of these,” Taehyun explained slowly, feeling himself grow more and more frustrated. “This isn’t like Dahyun’s where we could make them ourselves, so can you just do as I say and put the flowers into the damn bouquet?”

  
  


“Am I walking in on something important here?”

Both Beomgyu and Taehyun looked back to see Kai awkwardly standing in the doorway, a white bag hanging at his side.

“You’re good, don’t worry about it,” Taehyun said with a hum before looking back over at Beomgyu. “What about you? Think you can handle this on your own?”

Beomgyu didn’t say anything in response, just nodding with pursed lips as he stared at the hyacinths that had been laid out in front of him.

_“Is he really giving me the silent treatment?”_ Taehyun thought with a roll of his eyes before leading Kai upstairs.

  
  


“So, am I just supposed to pretend I didn’t hear you get mad over flowers?” Kai wondered the moment he closed the door behind him, plopping down on the couch. “Or the fact you raised your voice at Beomgyu of all people? You hardly do yell to begin with.”

“I did it because he was being difficult for no reason,” Taehyun grumbled before sitting criss-cross on the couch next to Kai. “Or a nap because I really need a nap right now. But what’s in the bag?”

“Medication for the hanahaki,” Kai explained as he took a pill bottle out of the bag, tossing it at Taehyun. “I checked with Doctor Min before I came here to see if I can find something to help with your hanahaki, and he prescribed this to you. It only helps with nausea, though.”

“He just prescribed it without calling me or something?” Taehyun questioned, growing suspicious. “Is that even legal?”

“I dunno, but he trusts me since he’s friends with my brother.”

“Since when did you have a brother? Aren’t you an only child?”

Kai stared at Taehyun blankly before sighing. “Right, you haven’t met Hoseok yet, haven’t you?” he mumbled with a grin. “He’s my step-brother, my mom married his dad, but really, but we’re close enough to one another brothers. But unto more important shit, have you thrown up any new flowers?”

“Yeah, wait a second,” Taehyun started as he stood up from the couch, heading to his desk. “I did yesterday, so now we have red anemones, the peppermint camellia, and now a yellow rose,” he said as he tossed Kai the beige notebook. 

“Why do they all have meanings written below them?” Kai questioned as he stared at the explanations written underneath the sketches of the flowers. “Forsaken love, jealousy, friendship, appreciation? I’m confused. I know Doctor Min said the meanings might be helpful but are you sure they’re even important?”

“I didn’t think so at first, but since my hanahaki flowers are based on lifestyles, and I work at a flower shop, they’re related to my situation with Beomgyu,” Taehyun sighed. “So there’s a high chance of me throwing up even more.”

  
  


Kai was about to respond, but the two of them were startled into silence by the sound of shattering glass from downstairs. Taehyun was halfway out the door before Kai was already dragging him back inside, shutting the door.

“Aren’t you tired? Sit your ass down and go to sleep or something,” Kai said sternly as he sat Taehyun back on the couch, the older glaring daggers at him.

“So am I just supposed to ignore the fact that Beomgyu probably broke something down there?”

“Yes, because fun fact, I’m not the one who’s sick and needs rest.”

Taehyun didn’t bother to continue arguing, curling up on the couch, ignoring the burning feeling in his chest, and falling into dreamland.


	9. Chapter 9

**_March 25_ **

Despite having a bleeding palm from trying to clean up the glass that was scattered across the wooden floors, Beomgyu didn’t make any effort in cleaning either or even getting off of the floor, as if his brain couldn’t process what had just happened, everything inside of him feeling like TV static. 

He didn’t even move when he made eye contact with a panicked Kai, just sitting there and staring at the younger as if nothing was wrong.

“Why the hell are you just standing there? Your hand is literally bleeding, dumbass,” Kai scolded, grabbing Beomgyu by his wrist and guiding away from the broken glass before going into the bathroom to get the medkit. “How the hell did you drop a vase in the first place? I get that you’re clumsy, but not this clumsy.”

“Just knocked it over while walking past it,” Beomgyu said with a shrug. It wasn’t a lie, but it most certainly wasn’t the full truth, but Kai didn’t need to know that. Not like he noticed anyways, as Kai quickly went onto the next subject, coming back with the medkit.

“This is exactly why Tae doesn’t leave you down here by yourself,” Kai continued on with a sigh as he took Beomgyu’s hand, wrapping it with a bandage. “It doesn’t hurt, right?”

“No it’s just-” Beomgyu’s eyes landed on the lavender hyacinths that were tied in a rather messy manner. “Actually nevermind, but question, what’s the meaning of a purple hyacinth?”

“Like the flower meaning?”   
“Yeah, that.”

Kai sighed out before pulling out his phone. “Though hyacinths mean sports and play, purple hyacinths, however, mean sorrow and are the flowers of forgiveness,” he read aloud before he placed his phone back in his pocket. “And why exactly do you need to know this?”

  
  


“Dunno, just was thinking about pulling a stupid bit and giving him some of the flowers,” Beomgyu said with a small scoff as he twirled the hyacinths between his fingers. “For, you know, stressing him out when he’s already sick.”

Kai didn’t say anything for a moment before snorting. “If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve thought you two were dating or something,” he started, Beomgyu gawking at him, wide-eyed. “I mean, you guys are literally attached to the hip, and all Taehyun does is fawn over you and you’re just as bad - Stop!”

Beomgyu frowned as Kai attempted to regain his balance after Beomgyu shoved him.

“Not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’m clearly not interested in dating as of now, or interested in Taehyun that way,” Beomgyu scoffed. Kai didn’t look bothered by his words, though, as the younger looked more doubtful than anything.

“Everything you two do contradicts what you said, you know,” Kai hummed as he leaned against the counter. “You stay here until ten at night, your constant sleepovers, the clinginess from Taehyun, anyone with eyes would’ve assumed so. And who knows, a relationship might work better than you would think.”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes at Kai’s words, grabbing the medkit and heading back to the bathroom.

“And you might wanna clean up that glass before Taehyun wakes up,” Kai continued on. “Seems like he’s not in the greatest of moods today, and we don’t want you getting stabbed by glass today.”

Beomgyu was tempted to say Taehyun wouldn’t do something so reckless or dumb, but remembering how the younger glared at him earlier over flowers, Beomgyu realized it was very much possible.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll clean it,” Beomgyu grunted, coming out of the bathroom and looking at Kai. “And what about you? Staying here until Taehyun wakes back up?”

“Mom threw a fit about me leaving the house, so I’m just gonna head home.” From the way Kai’s face scrunched up at the mention of his mom, Beomgyu knew the two were going to argue the moment Kai stepped into the home.

“And you know to call me whenever she becomes a pain in the ass, right?” Beomgyu asked, Kai rolling his eyes with a nod before leaving out the front door, leaving Beomgyu alone.

_ “Time to work on these damned flowers,”  _ he thought with a sigh.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“Thank you, Beomgyu!”

Beomgyu bidded the woman a goodbye before groaning out when he was sure the woman was nowhere near the shop and couldn’t hear him. He was annoyed, not at the woman of course, but realizing he was a complete and utter mess by himself when working on the bouquets.

The green paper that went around the flowers ripped in two different places on four separate occasions, and the string that held everything together was too long every single time. And whenever Beomgyu attempted to cut it down, it would end up being three inches too short to tie.

And with having to clean up the broken glass while not cutting himself again, Beomgyu wanted to do nothing more than go upstairs and fall asleep on Taehyun’s couch.

_ In the city with Soobin,  _ Yeonjun’s text read as it appeared at the top of Beomgyu’s screen.  _ Want anything back? _

_ Just something light and that’s it _

_ Drop it off at Taehyun’s shop _

_ \- Figured you would be there _

  
  


“Huh, the shop isn’t on fire. Impressive.”

Beomgyu looked up to see Taehyun, who was once again wrapped up in a blanket, standing on the end of the staircase. The blanket was soon forgotten, however, as Taehyun’s eyes landed on Beomgyu’s bandaged hand, the blanket falling to the floor when Taehyun rushed over to him.

“You managed to cut your hand as well? What the hell?”

Beomgyu hissed out when Taehyun took his hand into his own and managed to place pressure right on top of the cut.

“It’s not like I did it on purpose,” Beomgyu grunted, jerking back his hand from Taehyun’s grasp. “But what about you? Your pissy mood is over yet?”

“I wasn’t being “pissy,” I was tired and wanted to sleep, something I told you I wanted to do since this morning,” Taehyun corrected. “I could’ve gone to sleep beforehand, but some idiot decided to drive too fast and make me nauseous and nearly throw up so I couldn’t go to sleep.”

  
  


Beomgyu watched Taehyun’s eyes fall to the counter, his eyes landing on the five hyacinth flowers that had been tied together with one of the pieces of string from the bouquet.

“You know, hyacinths are really pretty,” Taehyun said as he twirled the flowers with his fingers. “Especially the purple ones. They mean-”

“Forgiveness and sorrow. The flowers you give when you want to apologize to someone,” Beomgyu interjected, Taehyun gazing up at him, clear surprise on his face. “That’s uh, the reason they’re tied like that. It’s an apology from me for making you so stressed when you’re already sick.”

Taehyun didn’t say anything for a moment, and with his stare becoming long, though, Beomgyu could feel himself growing nervous. 

“I take a one hour nap or so, and you’re starting to sound like me. Maybe I should nap more often,” Taehyun hummed aloud as he smiled, as if that was meant to be just his thoughts. “But that’s not a reason to apologize, I was just tired.”

“I still felt bad, though. I just wanted to apologize.”

“Well, how about helping me with the next bouquet as an apology? They’re marigolds this time.”

“Taehyun, and no offense or anything, but I would rather die than deal with that stupid wrapping paper one more time,” Beomgyu seethed, becoming annoyed all over again.

Taehyun just rolled his eyes at Beomgyu’s words, a grin appearing on his lips as he grabbed his blanket before disappearing into the rows of flowers in the back of the shop, leaving Beomgyu at the counter to think.

_ “I don’t get why you’re hiding it from me.” _


	10. Chapter 10

**_March 25_ **

“Can you stop taking me fucking fries? You have your own bag?”

“I’m the one who brought them, so I’ll do as I want.”

“You clearly didn’t if Yeonjun’s name is on the ticket!”

Beomgyu looked away from Taehyun and Soobin, who continued on bickering, this time about Soobin’s nuggets, to see Yeonjun staring at the duo. And judging from the way the corner of his lips were curled up into a smile, Beomgyu knew Yeonjun had to be looking at only one of them.

“Keep staring like that, and your eyes are gonna turn into hearts,” Beomgyu told him in a voice low enough for only the two of them to hear.

“I’m not even staring at him!” Yeonjun whispered-yell, but from the way his face was gradually turning pink, both of them knew that he was lying. “Okay, whatever, so what if I was?” the blue-haired boy huffed out when he realized Beomgyu wasn’t buying his lie. “You already know how I feel about him, so why does it even matter?”

“Because I don’t trust him, and you trust him too much,” Beomgyu hissed softly. “Hanahaki is becoming as common as the flu, and he’s hot and cold towards you. I just don’t want you getting hanahaki because you fell too fast.”

“Beomgyu, I’m not a child, I’m two years older than you. I can take care of myself,” Yeonjun muttered with a sigh. “But can you blame me? I mean, really, how couldn’t I like him? But trust me, I’ll watch myself. You just need to trust me.”

His gut churned at that, Beomgyu feeling himself becoming more worried at that. He kept his concerns to himself, though, popping a fry into his mouth as his eyes landed back on Taehyun and Soobin.

  
  
  


“You stay here more than you stay at your house.”

“Soobin’s there most days, so I have no choice.”

Beomgyu wasn’t really wrong about that, as the days Yeonjun didn’t stay at Soobin’s apartment for the night, Soobin was at their apartment at the earliest hours. He was unable to count how many times he’s woken up to see Yeonjun and Soobin flirting or hanging out on the couch acting like middle schoolers on their first date.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop acting like that? He’s not even that bad,” Taehyun scolded as he placed a vase on one of the shelves. “You’re making yourself worry for no reason.”

“Anyone with common sense would worry about their friend when they don’t trust the other person,” Beomgyu argued with a frown. “You can’t pretend that you don’t notice Soobin acts weird some days with Yeonjun.”

“I mean yeah, but Soobin and Yeonjun are near opposites, and we know Soobin really isn’t into all that skinship,” Taehyun pointed out. “I saw you glare at him when he came into the shop, so how about you actually go and talk to him about it instead of drowning in your worries?”

“And what do I say? I think you’re leading my best friend on and would greatly appreciate that you don’t do that?” Beomgyu retorted with a huff.

“Yes actually, but not like that. Just talk to him like a normal human being,” Taehyun suggested before looking back at Beomgyu. “And what about you? Staying here for the night?”

“Got classes tomorrow, so I’ll head home,” Beomgyu said with a loud sigh. “Call if you feel sick or something.”

“Yeah, yeah, just go home already.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

_**March 27** _

“Well, this is unexpected. Is there something you need?”

“Just wanted to talk to you about something.”

Beomgyu could say this was unexpected for him, too, as he didn’t expect himself to get into his car after class and drive to Soobin’s apartment of all places.

His apartment was undoubtedly nice, though. It was the same as Taehyun’s almost, as most rooms except for the bedroom and bathroom were separated by wall dividers, but the color and decor made up for the empty space.

“Wait, let me guess, it’s about Yeonjun, isn’t it?” Soobin questioned with a hum as the two sat on opposite facing couches. “If it is, I sort of figured this talk was gonna happen soon.”

“It is, but I’m not here to be mean or threaten you to stay away from him or anything like that, I just need to know if you really like him,” Beomgyu started, immediately the recipient of a confused expression from Soobin. “It’s just, you’re never the same with him every day,” he quickly clarified. “I just don’t want him getting hanahaki because of that.”

“Wait, this is why you came here? Okay, yeah, I wasn’t expecting that,” Soobin said as he shook his head. “So, we’re not having this talk because you like him or anything, right?”

Beomgyu thought he was going to strangle the pink-haired elder.

  
  


“Like him - Are you dumb? He’s like my brother more than anything,” Beomgyu sputtered out, much to Soobin’s amusement. “And stop smiling at me like that! I just wanted to ask a question and you made it weird!”

“Well, isn’t it obvious that I do?”

“From an outsider’s perspective, it’s really not.”

Soobin didn’t respond back for a moment, his eyes locked onto the floor before he looked over at Beomgyu. “You know what hanahaki is, so I’m guessing you also know what happens after you get the surgery, right?” he questioned.

“You lose the feelings for the person you loved, or you lose the ability to love in general,” Beomgyu said. He paused, not understanding for a moment before it quickly hit him. “Wait did it-”

“Happen to me? Got it because of a stupid high school relationship, which is probably the worst way to get it,” Soobin admitted with a sigh. “I got the surgery before I met Yeonjun, I think a year or two beforehand, not really sure anymore.”

“And Yeonjun doesn’t know?”

“I’ve been trying to tell him, hinting at it, telling him subtly, but he just doesn’t seem to understand.”

“Not surprised by that, he’s about as dense as a rock,” Beomgy snorted. “But Yeonjun values honesty a lot, so maybe just have a small talk about it? I’m sure he would understand.”

He knew his words weren’t giving Soobin much hope, the older’s frown deepening before his lips formed a straight line.

  
  


“Okay, well, I have a question for you.”

“If it’s why I was acting cold to you, it was because I didn’t trust you.”

“No, it’s not that. I’m just wondering if you're just as dense as Yeonjun is.”

If Beomgyu wasn’t confused before, he definitely was now. “I consider myself observant, so no?” he started off slowly but from the way Soobin rolled his eyes at his words, Beomgyu guessed he wasn’t as observant as he thought.

“Well, I’ve been hanging out with you all for like, less than a year now, and I noticed someone in the group likes you before you did,” Soobin started with a smile. “And since you’re so observant, who do you think it is?”

“You’re talking about Taehyun, aren’t you?” Beomgyu asked, aware of how dreadful he sounded. “Kai said something similar yesterday, but we all know how Taehyun is. He gets random crushes, they last two weeks and he’s moving on.”

“Oh, this is clearly more than one of his two-week crushes, everyone can tell,” Soobin said. “Hard to believe there’s nothing between you guys when you two act more like a couple than actual couples.”

“I don’t like him like that. He doesn’t even - What is everyone’s sudden obsession with us going out?” Beomgyu asked, feeling his own face heat up from the shame.

“You don’t need to know if you like someone to actually like them. The phrase “coming to term with your feelings” exists for a reason,” Soobin corrected. “You do things subconsciously, like simple gestures, and then those gestures grow, and of course, the feelings, too, and that’s when you become more aware of it.”

Beomgyu attempted to ignore the feeling of embarrassment all over while his heart beat loudly in his ear to check his messages. He didn’t even know why he was feeling this way.

_I just got a shipment of new flowers :D_ , Taehyun’s text wrote. _So come help unpack I can’t do it alone >:( _

“You’re smiling, boyfriend texted?” Soobin questioned, laughing when Beomgyu threatened to throw a pillow at his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**_March 27_ **

“Well, how did the talk go?” Taehyun asked, finally breaking the thirty minutes of total silence between them. It ended up startling Beomgyu, though, as he found himself deep in thought.

“It um, it went well?” Beomgyu said, the uncertainty in his voice making his statement sound more like a question. “Yeah, it went well.”

He hated this. Ever since he left Soobin’s apartment, all he could think about was Soobin's words, unable to forget them. His brain continuously analyzed every single interaction between him and Taehyun afterwards, trying to understand if he was acting as a good friend, or acting on feelings he didn’t even know he had.

They could accidentally brush hands and Beomgyu would flinch, muttering a quick apology before speeding off into the other direction. Even being next to Taehyun for longer than ten seconds made Beomgyu want to die right then and there. He couldn’t even look Taehyun in the eye without feeling nervous. 

And so, wanting to save himself from humiliation by turning beet red the moment he looked at Taehyun, Beomgyu just avoided looking at the younger as a whole. Unfortunately for him, Taehyun was starting to become suspicious. 

  
  


“Okay, this is getting ridiculous. You’re always on my ass for my secrets, when you’re clearly holding some of your own,” Taehyun said as he approached Beomgyu, who wasn’t even looking directly at Taehyun, but over his head.

“I’m about as opened as a book, I’m not as secretive as you,” Beomgyu tried to argue. It was useless, though, as Taehyun was clearly not believing a word he said.

“You can’t even look me in my eyes and I’m meant to believe you?” Taehyun asked. “Come on, tell me what it is. I know talking about Soobin’s relationship with Yeonjun wouldn’t get you this worked up.” 

He took a step toward Beomgyu, who tried backing up, only for his back to collide with the counter behind him. Their bodies were nowhere near one another, but that didn’t make Beomgyu feel any less cornered, his face starting to burn out of nervousness. He doesn’t get why he’s suddenly acting like this. 

“Personal stuff was discussed as well, and I’m just thinking about it still,” Beomgyu whispered. “So can we just leave it at that? Please?”

“You’re acting weird today, but if it makes you happy,” Taehyun said with a shrug before walking over to a vase of pink calla lilies, leaving Beomgyu to just stand there. 

“But come and help me, I can’t reach the top shelf-”

“Then stop putting stuff on the top shelf.”

“Just come help me!”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

_ How to tell if you like someone? _

_ How to tell if you have a crush on your friend? _

_ What to do if you have a crush on someone? _

“God - I’m three seconds from losing my fucking mind,” Beomgyu groaned as he slammed the laptop cover down.

“That’s like, the fifth time you’ve said that in the past hour,” Yeonjun pointed out from the bed over. “What are you even looking up?”

It was late at night, and while Beomgyu should’ve been doing his essay for his art history class, he was stuck browsing the internet for some sort of clarity, too confused to figure out what he himself was feeling. 

It got to the point he was searching through forums and doing random quizzes, but of course, none of them led to anything, leaving Beomgyu more confused than anything.

“Just looking some things up,” he replied before looking over to Yeonjun. “But when did you realize you liked Soobin? Did something, I don’t know, changed in you when you did?”

“To be honest, I knew the minute we started hanging out more. Was just too sweet to resist, you know,” Yeonjun started with a smile while Beomgyu could only groan at his words. “But really, I started knowing about a month or two after we met. I wouldn’t say anything changed within me, other than getting shy around him. Wait, why are you even asking me this? Oh my God, do you like someone?”

“Your dumb boyfriend says I do, but I don’t even know myself.”

“First off, Soobin isn’t my boyfriend yet, and second, how does he know before me? I thought I was your best friend!”

  
  


Beomgyu ignored how Yeonjun continued to pester him for answers, his attention on a picture of pink duo-toned Taehyun had sent to him.

_ I didn’t realize until after you left, but I had some pink calla lilies as well, _ Taehyun’s message read.  _ And since they reminded me of you, I wanted to show it to you. _

_ Do they have a meaning as well? _

_ \- More than likely _

_ \- I’m going to bed tho sickness acting up _

_ Good night, Tae _

Beomgyu paused as he read the message before quickly heading onto Naver and searching up calla lily meaning.

_ Calla Lilies: Like many other flowers, the color of the flower can determine the meaning. White Calla Lilies often symbolize purity while yellow Calla Lilies represent gratitude. Those of the purple type can mean charm and passion, and those of the pink color represent admiration and appreciation. _

  
  


“I’m guessing your crush texted?” Yeonjun teased. Beomgyu scoffed loudly at the word ‘crush’ while also keeping his head turned around to hide the fact his cheeks were definitely pink.

He doesn’t like Taehyun. He can’t.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

Taehyun sat on the cold wooden floor next to his bed, shaking, as he attempted to stop the tears that ran down his face with one hand while using the other to hold his hand.

Only a feet or two away from him lay a pile of pink calla lily petals and red anemones decorated with coats of blood, some of it even staining the floors and the white carpet nearby.

“Taehyun, it’s like, three in the morning. You okay?” Kai’s tone was evidently dusted with sleep, but Taehyun could still find hints of concern in his voice.

“The medication, it didn’t work,” Taehyun choked out, feeling another wave of nausea washing over him while flowers began to build at the back of his throat. “It made it worse, Kai. The key is under the pot, don’t bother knocking.”

Kai didn’t hesitate to hang up after that, and Taehyun was grateful that he did, as he couldn’t stop the petals coming out of his mouth. Just another pile of petals he’d have to clean up later.

Taehyun could only lie down on his side, trying to calm his body, to try and control his breathing once again, all while questioning why fate decided to pick on him specifically.

_ “Why did it have to be me?” _

_ Pink Calla Lilies are often considered the flowers of magnificence and beauty, as they could be found in wedding bouquets. It is also paired with the color pink, which symbolizes love, it creates a passionate pair. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**March 27** _

Unfortunately for Taehyun, the situation managed to worsen in less than five minutes, as he also began throwing up full flowers, leaving Taehyun to sit in a ring of anemone and calla lily petals, some spotless, some covered in red dots. 

And while he wanted to do nothing more than to just lie down, Taehyun knew he wouldn’t want to lie on top of flowers he threw up on, or choke to death from throwing up.

It all just felt like some twisted fairy tale, a Grimm's Tale more than likely, as the flowers Taehyun once adored and loved seemed to be the eventual death of him.

Kai entered the room nearly ten minutes later, his hair still messy while a sweater was thrown over his pajamas. Taehyun didn’t even make an effort to say anything or even move when they made eye contact, just sitting there lifelessly as Kai pulled him into a hug.

His body longed for sleep after seemingly hours of aching while also wanting to throw up every last part of him. Taehyun was just tired.

  
  


“Taehyun, you need to confess, like right now,” Kai told him after he helped change Taehyun’s ruined sweater and helped him back into bed. “It’s been like, four days, not even a full week and you’ve gotten worse. You’re literally killing yourself keeping this in.”

“It’s probably just the medication and the hanahaki clashing, I’ll be fine,” Taehyun reassured as he lied back onto his pillow. He was pulled back up by Kai, who was glaring daggers at him.

“You keep saying you’re okay, that you’ll be fine, but you’re throwing up blood now! Taehyun, you seriously need to tell him, and I’m saying this to you for your own sake,” Kai tried to say, but of course, Taehyun wasn’t listening.

“And for what? To let him live with the guilt?” Taehyun asked with bitter sarcasm. “And why does it even matter when I’m getting the surgery? What do you want me to even say then? Hey, I’m in love with you, and because you didn’t love me back, I got hanahaki, but it's all good because I’m going to get my ability to love taken away? Is that what you want?”

“Here’s the thing, you don’t know how he feels! Hanahaki means love, not crush, which I’m pretty sure Beomgyu already likes you,” Kai huffed out. “I’m telling you to confess because I genuinely think there’s a chance with you and him.”

“But that’s just risky-”

“You holding your feelings until it kills you is risky!”

Taehyun couldn’t say anything back, knowing whatever argument he had would be shot down by Kai within seconds.

“I...I don’t know, I don’t think I can confess, I just can’t,” he breathed out, Taehyun’s heart racing at the thought. “I just don’t want to get rejected. I mean, this is the first time I’ve fallen in love with someone and to be rejected by him, I can’t-”

“It’ll help you make the better decision of what to do if you do end up confessing. But, take my word for it, I think he’ll accept it. No doubt in my mind that he likes you back,” Kai said with such confidence, Taehyun nearly believed him.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Taehyun grumbled as he laid back down. “Just let me sleep, everything hurts.” 

══∘◦❁◦∘══

_**March 30** _

In the three days passed by after Kai and Taehyun’s talk, Taehyun’s health slowly became stable. It wasn’t good, though, as Taehyun felt just as sick, but whenever he threw up flowers, which were mostly anemones and calla lilies, there wasn’t as much as before.

At the same time, however, it’s been three days since Taehyun has seen Beomgyu in person. Taehyun started hiding in his loft, cooping himself up in the little space the moment enters the shop and coming out the moment Beomgyu headed home for the night.

Taehyun knew he shouldn’t be doing so, that he would have to face the older one day, but he truly feared the moment he looked into Beomgyu’s eyes and started throwing up right then and there, given up the one secret he didn’t want Beomgyu to know, which would also resort into a confession.

And Taehyun meant it full-heartedly when he said he would rather die than have to go through that. Unfortunately for him, however, those three days when he went without facing Beomgyu quickly turned into zero.

  
  


“Kang fucking Taehyun.”

Taehyun didn’t think Beomgyu was coming to the shop that day, as the other hadn’t arrived that morning, Taehyun completely forgetting that Beomgyu had both morning and noon classes. He just wanted to enjoy his shop during the daytime, wanting to just wander around and touch the random flowers he had.

Minutes quickly turned into hours while Taehyun was in his own little world, oblivious to reality. He didn’t even notice the loud pedestrians outside or the front door of the shop slamming against the wall until he heard Beomgyu’s voice.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” was all Beomgyu said as he shut the door behind him. His voice was hollow as he spoke, not even rightful bitterness or sadness tainting his voice.

But Taehyun, being the impulsive person he was, attempted to run back up the stairs and into the safety of his home, only to be halted midway by Beomgyu, who harshly gripped his wrist.

Neither one said anything, both of them speechless as they stared at one another. The only difference being that one’s eyes were coated with annoyance and the other with nervousness. But of course, Taehyun had to look too deeply into Beomgyu’s eyes.

He could feel himself grow sick, nausea drowning him like that night, while feeling the heat beginning to burn inside of him while his stomach began to churn. Everything was starting to ache, and Taehyun hadn’t even thrown up yet.

But he knew Beomgyu wasn’t going to let him go. Not until he got his answer.

  
  


“Beomgyu, please, can we talk about this later? I can’t do this right now,” Taehyun pleaded, voice cracking as he could already feel a petal on his tongue. “Just know that I really wasn’t trying to avoid you-”

“So I’m just supposed to believe that?” Beomgyu questioned, head tilting a bit as he stared at Taehyun incredulously. “Every single time I came into this shop for the last three days, you ran upstairs and locked yourself in that room until I left. And I’m just supposed to believe you?”

“It’s just a bit more complicated than that-”

“Than what? Why do you keep beating around the bush with me? Why can’t you just tell me for real-”

“Because it’s not that fucking simple, okay?” Taehyun spat out as he took his wrist out of Beomgyu’s grip. “Do you need me to repeat it louder? Do you need me to write it down on a piece of paper and show it to you for you to understand?”

“You keep saying it’s not that simple, and yet, you’re not telling me one thing about what’s going on with you because no food poisoning or flu does something like this,” Beomgyu started up again. “Do you not trust me? Is that what it is?”

Taehyun could confidently say that didn’t cool his already lit fuse, but he knew the longer he stood there with Beomgyu, he was going to throw up.

“Since you wanna know so fucking badly, keep trying to argue with me, and I’ll make you clean up everything yourself,” Taehyun seethed. “And with how fucking sick I am, I don’t think either of us wants to see me throw up blood.”

“What-”

“Goodbye Beomgyu.”

Taehyun didn’t give Beomgyu say anything else, slamming the door in his face. He didn’t even have time to lock the door, though, sliding against the door as he coughed up petals dressed in blood.

In the mix of the red anemones and the pink calla lilies, there was a different flower, its petals more only having one curved in the middle of each one. One of the full flowers that floated among them, deep orange in color with a black pit.

“Fucking petunias,” Taehyun grumbled as he landed on the couch, taking his phone out of his hoodie pocket to look up the meaning. “This has become too routine at this point.”

_Petunias: Petunias’ meanings come in two. Some could interpret it as the flower of deep resentment or hatred, but there are others who take the meaning as the desire to spend time with someone._

_“How fucking ironic.”_

Standing up to head into the bathroom, Taehyun looked out through his window and saw Beomgyu walking away from the shop, entering his car, and driving off. Like nothing happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**_March 30_ **

“What the fuck do you mean you two argued?” Kai asked, his voice sounded out through the shop as Taehyun put the phone on speaker. “Tae, I told you to confess, not pick a fight with him! What did you two even argue about?”

“You’re saying that as if he wasn’t the one who came here and provoked me,” Taehyun said with a loud scoff. “And he’s just mad that I haven’t talked to him in the past few days and that I won’t tell him about my sickness. May have also threatened to throw up blood and make him clean it up if he kept bothering me.”

“You did what? You would think you’re trying to get yourself caught from how you’re acting,” Kai grumbled with a groan.

“I mean, isn’t that what you wanted though? As you said, it wouldn’t do much harm in telling him, right?” Taehyun questioned, glaring at the phone as if Kai could see him.

“While I want you to tell him, I don’t trust you to tell him the full truth,” Kai sighed out. “Knowing how you are, you’d probably just tell him you have hanahaki, but not tell him he’s the one you’re in love with. But side note, what did he even say for you to threaten him by throwing up blood?”

“He was just being himself, and though I’m in love with him, I can’t say he doesn’t make me want to punch him in the face sometimes,” Taehyun admitted as he moved a vase of purple irises to the side. “And that “why don’t you trust me?” bullshit. I literally tried explaining that it was too complicated for me to explain, but he just wouldn’t listen-”

“Are you sure it’s that complicated?” Kai interrupted. “I mean, how hard is it to say that you’re in love with him?”

“Okay, look, I do want to tell him, but at the same time, I would end up just denying everything out of fear of rejection,” Taehyun frowned. “And when I have hanahaki because of it, which makes confessing ten times more difficult.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t try, Tae,” Kai reminded with a hum.

Taehyun was about to say something but was cut off by a knock at the front door. He thought it was some customer wanting to place an order, but was taken aback when he made eye contact with Beomgyu, who was holding a grey bag that hung at his side.

“Um, Kai, I gotta go, Beomgyu came back,” Taehyun said, confused, as he headed back to his phone. “I’m not sure what for though, so don’t be surprised if I call back saying we argued again.”

“Yeah, sure, have fun with your lover boy,” Kai said before hanging up the phone.

  
  


“Really didn’t think you were going to come back,” Taehyun told the other after hesitating to open the door. “Came back to argue over little things again?”

“Think so low of me, don’t you?” Beomgyu retorted as he walked past Taehyun into the shop, placing the bag on the counter. “But was I just supposed to forget that? When the hell did you start throwing up blood?”

“Three days ago, now what’s in the bag-”

“Taehyun.”

There was some sort of emotion behind Beomgyu’s words, desperation may be the best fitting.

“Okay, I get it, you don’t want to tell me what’s going on with you, but you can’t just say the most concerning shit and then try to push it aside,” Beomgyu sighed. “I wouldn’t have gotten so mad if I knew that you were throwing-”

“You didn’t know, which is fine, you couldn’t help that since I never told you,” Taehyun injected as he rolled his eyes as he closed the door before speeding over to the bag Beomgyu brought in when he caught a whiff of something cooked. “But seriously, enough of the brooding shit, what’s in the bag?”

“Just some medicine I picked from the shelves to help with stomach aches and some fried chicken, just something for you to eat later on,” Beomgyu said with a shrug. “It’s not much, but uh, you aren’t mad at me still, right?”

“You brought me food, chicken of all things, and medicine, so of course not. I’m not mean,” Taehyun replied as he looked up from the bag toward Beomgyu. “And I know you aren’t mad at me either, but you, you still want answers don’t you?” 

  
  


Beomgyu didn’t say anything back, wordlessly staring at Taehyun before sighing. “Yes, I do. You’ve been sick for the past week, and with you throwing up blood and everything, but if you don’t wanna tell me, I guess I understand?” 

His last few words sounded more like a question, but Taehyun really didn’t want to start up another argument.

“I’ve been stressing you out with this sickness too, huh?” Taehyun decided to ask with a half-hearted grin. “And I’m sorry, but with this, I can’t tell you yet. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just a lot more complicated than we both thought.”

Beomgyu didn’t look convinced in the slightest, his eyes and lips narrowing into a straight line as he glowered.

“And I’m supposed to take your word for it?”

“That was the plan, yes. It’s only for now, so don’t worry.”

Once again the shop was silent, Taehyun eyeing the older, wondering if Bromgyu would once again take the chance of trying to argue once again. In the end, however, Beomgyu didn’t even sigh but rather threw Taehyun a tired smile.

“Well, fine. Need help with anything else around here?”

  
  


While they did fall back into their antics of Beomgyu asking Taehyun what was the name of the flower he was looking at, it didn’t make the air any less awkward, or tense. Tense was a better word to describe the atmosphere, but Taehyun really did do his best to ignore it.

“Oh, this one’s pretty,” Beomgyu commented as he held a vase of white and pink flowers while looking over at Taehyun. “Do you know the name for this one as well?”

Taehyun opened his mouth to respond only to close it shut, feeling his brain short circuit. His eyes focused on the flower, recognizing it, as it was one of the popular ones, and yet, he couldn’t remember the name of it for the life of him. He couldn’t even feel it on his tongue, just clueless.

“Taehyun-”

“No, I know what it is, I just can’t remember the name.”

Beomgyu let out a breathy laugh before setting the vase back on the shelf, much to Taehyun’s displeasure. “It’s fine if you can’t remember the name, it’d be impossible for you to memorize every single flower in this shop,” Beomgyu reassured as he moved onto the next flower.

That didn’t really help Taehyun, though, the florist still standing in his spot as he racked his brain for answers, only to come up with nothing. 

  
  


“Beomgyu,” he called out, the other humming in acknowledgment. “When you’re sick, is it hard to remember things?”

“Um, probably, for dangerous sicknesses maybe,” Beomgyu answered, concerned as he turned back to look at Taehyun. “And I told you, you can’t just remember every single flower in this shop. Maybe it isn’t from your sickness.”

“But I normally remember the flower though! Other than the roses, they’re the ones brought the most,” Taehyun retorted, huffing out in frustration. “And I’m not a forgetful person either…”

“Your sickness is weird, not gonna lie. I know it’s not the flu or anything like that, but I do have my guesses,” Beomgyu admitted, Taehyun freezing up at that.

_ “Did he look up the symptoms? Our relationship is fucked. But it’s all just speculation, there’s no way in hell he knows-” _

“Hey, uh, wherever you go silent, you throw up, so can you breathe or something?” Beomgyu called out as he waved a hand in front of Taehyun’s face.

“I do not throw - actually, never mind,” Taehyun muttered. “But can you not suspect anything? Please?” 

Beomgyu looked at Taehyun with a small frown on his face. “It’s human nature to be curious, Taehyun, I can’t stop worrying just because you said so,” he pointed out. “I won’t look anything up if it helps but for all I know, you’re sick, and I don’t know what the cure is.”

Taehyun wanted to laugh, he really did. Hell, he could even feel the smile growing on his lips, his strength to hold back his laughter becoming a struggle, much to Beomgyu’s confusion.

Because how fucking ironic Beomgyu, the person he was deadly in love with and reason for his hanahaki, was wondering what the remedy could be. How someone could be the sole reason for Taehyun's demise or the reason he could live on the next day without throwing up flowers if he just said five simple words.

I’m in love with you.


	14. Chapter 14

**_April 1_ **

The doctor’s office was no different than last time, as the room was just as cold. Taehyun guessed he could say he felt more comfortable with Doctor Min, but nothing truly changed for him.

“Taehyun, throwing up blood, loss of memory, those are normally symptoms of stage two hanahaki. It normally takes weeks to reach that stage, but considering you did it in little over a week, that means your condition is worsening,” Doctor Min said softly as if that would ease the delivery. “If you still think surgery is the better option, we’ll have to send you to the hospital for check-ups, as the clinic won’t be as effective.”

And Taehyun knew this was going to happen. He knew the minute he started throwing up flowers that day that he wasn’t going to get better. Because he knew with time, sicknesses like hanahaki don’t get better, they get worse.

So why was he crying? Why was he crying as if he had any expectations, any hopes to be crushed to begin with?

“Taehyun, I understand that you want to undergo surgery still, but just think about what I say,” Doctor Min started off. “I know the doubt of your crush liking you back is normal, however in this case, confessing would help you a lot more. The choice you want will affect you more than you’d think.”

“Not trying to be rude or anything, Doctor Min, but I’m either never gonna be able to love again, or lying cold in my grave from suffocating to death of some stupid flowers all because I waited for someone to love me back,” Taehyun mumbled, fist clenching his sweater. “And I would rather go with the first one than the second.”

“You seem to be very sure with your choice, but I won’t convince you out of it if you don’t want to do anything else,” Doctor Min said after visibly collecting his thoughts. “I’ll send your information to Seoul National. As for now, I can only give you a prescription for your nausea.”

“That’ll work,” Taehyun choked out, feeling the urge to cry out. Doctor Min probably noticed, as he only nodded before exiting the room, leaving Taehyun to sit there alone in his misery.

It was pin-drop silent, the only noises being the occasional sniffles Taehyun let out when he wiped his eyes. He was worried and upset, worried about his health, and upset with himself for allowing himself to fall further when he was already sick.

_ “Go to hell, Choi Beomgyu.” _

══∘◦❁◦∘══

**_April 6_ **

As the week continued on, Taehyun found himself growing more and more tired being the flower shop, more uncomfortable really. It was just something about being constantly surrounded with flowers, Taehyun unsure if it was because it was the one thing other than love killing him, or that any flower with some ridiculous meaning could be another hanahaki flower.

At the end of every order, Taehyun would force out a small “thank you, and goodbye,” with a smile, trying to ignore his desire to just run up the stairs and lock himself away from the flower shop for good, so of course, after every workday, he did just that.

He surrounded himself with everything but flowers, not counting the sketches he would draw in his notebooks. Taehyun found himself feeling more disgusted rather than sad after throwing up, as seeing the same old peppermint camellias flowers or the pink calla lily petals drew a feeling of repulse out of him.

And he knew his friends were starting to notice. Taehyun would hear Yeonjun and Soobin, Kai, or Beomgyu enter the shop, calling out his name, probably expecting him to emerge out of the storage room with a vase of roses in his hands and a smile on his face.

When in reality Taehyun was locked away in his apartment, avoiding the shop as if it was the plague.

  
  


Five days had passed by since Taehyun’s doctor visit, and he was sure he was getting worse, as standing was already tiring and nauseating for him. And as everything slowly began feeling like a chore, even waking up, all Taehyun could do was send his friends a text that he was okay before drifting back into unrestful sleep.

But of course, one of them just couldn’t mind his business and got curious.

“Was an in-person check-up really necessary?” Taehyun questioned as he let Soobin into the apartment. “You could’ve just called me or something.”

“Well, since I was the only person who didn’t even know you were sick until now, yeah, it was very much necessary,” Soobin said with a frown. “And you look tired, Tae. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Soobin was always seen as strange in Taehyun’s eyes, as the energy around him was similar to his mother’s. Calm, nurturing, understanding, Taehyun always viewed Soobin as someone he could confide in that wasn’t Kai.

So maybe that’s why Taehyun was so inclined to just tell Soobin about everything.

  
  


“Taehyun, you’re crying,” Soobin said softly, bringing Taehyun back to reality and to where he could feel the same old tears roll down his face.

_ “God, why do I always cry over little things?” _

“I’m sick, Soobin,” Taehyun managed to get out before leaning on the older’s chest. “I’m sick.”

For the first time in the past two weeks, Taehyun finally broke, not because of the flowers, not because of the pain he was left in once he finished throwing up, but out of fear and stress for his seemingly short future.

“I have hanahaki, Soobin, and I didn’t...I didn’t want to fall in love with him, but I was too caught up in it and I’m going to die because of it because he doesn’t fucking love me back,” Taehyun cried out, not caring much for the flowing tears that stained Soobin’s shirt. “It was just petals at first, now I’m throwing up blood, can’t remember shit sometimes because I fell harder for him, and now I’m going to die, oh my God-”

Taehyun’s words fell short, his body becoming cold at the thought of being buried six feet under. It was as if death was right behind him, its cold breath breathing on the back of his neck. Thoughts like that triggered Taehyun, who could only clench harder onto Soobin’s shirt as he felt his breath become faster-paced, his heart beating loudly enough to where it scared him.

Since when was he so scared of death? Since when was he so scared of dying?

  
  


“Taehyun, breathe, you’re gonna trigger a panic attack. And you’re gonna be okay, you aren’t going to die,” Soobin soothed as he attempted to clean Taehyun’s soaked face. Taehyun wasn’t even sure when they were moved onto the couch, but he really didn’t care at that point.

“Look, I’m not gonna play dumb and pretend I don’t know who you’re talking about, so I’ll help you, okay? He doesn’t even know what he wants,” Soobin continued on, piquing Taehyun’s interest. “I guess he didn’t tell you about our talk, but I said someone, not even a name, liked him in the group, and he immediately caught on and knew it was you. No doubt in my mind he doesn’t like you.”

Taehyun’s face momentarily flared up at the thought of Beomgyu knowing about his crush, or even liking him back, but those dreams were quickly crushed. “Well, clearly not me if I have hanahaki,” he responded with an effortless laugh. “But it doesn’t matter, I’m getting the surgery anyways-”

“No the hell you aren’t,” Soobin seethed, the genuine irritation behind his voice catching Taehyun off guard. “I get the fact you’re worried about not getting your feelings requited, but you can’t just jump to surgery when you haven’t even tried to confess. You don’t even have to confess all in one day, just gradually.”

Much to Taehyun’s frustration, he could feel the tears once again building up in his eyes. “I just don’t wanna get rejected, Soobin. The hanahaki was already enough,” he admitted, his voice small. He was immediately comforted by a warm smile, though, as it slowly eased his worries.

“I know, which is why I’m gonna help you. Beomgyu’s a little dense himself, even if he doesn’t want to admit it,” Soobin said with a snort. “The first step is getting him to realize he likes you and then him getting to fall in love with you.”

“Sounds very unnatural to fall in love...and a lot of work.”

“Well, you gotta do things that are hard to fall in love sometimes.”

Taehyun hummed in response before lying back on the couch, exhaustion washing over him. He was going to try, though, but if all things failed, he would just have to go with surgery.


	15. Chapter 15

**_April 6_ **

“Well, since you’re closer with Beomgyu than I am, what exactly does he like to do?” Soobin questioned. “Because for all I know, he just likes hanging out at the flower shop with you...actually, he just likes doing anything where you’re present.”

“You annoy me,” Taehyun mumbled with a roll of his eyes, ignoring his skipping heartbeat. “But he’s more wild compared to me, does anything for the adrenaline. He’s the type to go bungee jumping, which I will not do, I am not jumping out of a hundred-foot crane with nothing but a rope tied around my ankles.”

Taehyun isn’t sure when the two moved from the couch to the floor, the florist swaddled in his comforter while Soobin sat in front of him as he scrolled through his phone as the two discussed potential hangouts for him and Beomgyu. 

“Well, the Spring Festival came to Seoul three days ago, so how about the five of us go there tomorrow after classes?” Soobin suggested. “I can distract Kai and Yeonjun, and you and your Beomgyu can just go off and do whatever.”

“Don’t call him “my Beomgyu,” we’re not even dating,” Taehyun grumbled, again ignoring how his face flamed up at the thought. “And wouldn’t he get suspicious? You said you talked with him as well, so wouldn’t he get that something’s up?”

“And I also said that boy is denser than a rock,” Soobin reminded him with a knowing smile. “He’s going to be worried about his feelings or end up staring at your face the entire time. But enough of that, I wanna know your hanahaki flower.”

  
  


He stood up with a sigh before he waddled up and grabbed his notebook that laid on his desk. “It’s flowers actually, I throw up multiple,” Taehyun corrected as he handed Soobin the notebook. “Doctor said since I work in a flower shop I’ll end up throwing up at least four different types.”

“And every single one is supposed to have a meaning?”

“Supposedly. Would be too coincidental for it not to be.”

“Anemones, camellia, roses, petunias, calla lilies? I see why you went for surgery,” Soobin said as he looked through the book. “One is already painful, can’t imagine throwing up three more. Would’ve taken the hanahaki out of me myself.”

From how nonchalant Soobin sounded, Taehyun nearly missed what he was implying, his words nearly went over his head. Thankfully, they didn’t, the florist had caught on after a few seconds.

“Hold on, wait, do you have hanahaki, too?” he asked as he stared at Soobin, wide-eyed.

“I had it,” Soobin corrected. “Since I’m still here, alive and well, you can guess what choice I went with to get rid of it.”

“So that’s why you’re so keen on helping me,” Taehyun realized. “But what about Yeonjun? Does he know about it yet?”

“Well, for starters, you’re right about me helping you because I got the surgery myself, and it was honestly the worst decision of my life. Wouldn’t want to put you through this,” Soobin hummed. “And as for Yeonjun, I talked about it with Beomgyu as well and plan on talking to him about it, so that’s handled.”

It was then Taehyun really began to understand that Soobin was an enigma, Taehyun realizing he doesn’t know much about Soobin other than where he was born, his birthday, some random facts about him, and some embarrassing moments the elder told him.

“Well, if no one asks for my life story, I won’t tell them. Simple as that,” Soobin told him once before when Taehyun questioned as to why Soobin never talked about himself.

  
  


“What were they like?” Taehyun asked, breaking the temporary silence between them. “Your former love, I mean,” he clarified when Soobin peered up at him with an expression of confusion. “Like, how did you get hanahaki?”

“Well, she was nice, not overbearing in any way, and was just a fun person to be around, you know?” Soobin asked with a fond smile. “And we dated back in high school, my sophomore year and her junior year. It went well at first, but when time for her graduation happened, we just slowly started drifting apart.”

If Taehyun didn’t know Soobin well enough, he would’ve thought the older was on the verge of tears, but he didn’t. That was one thing about Soobin, he never cries.

“We were on facetime, and she hung up on me. It shouldn’t have bothered me as much, but our calls went from overnight, to two hours, to ten minutes, to shorter than five,” Soobin recounted. “It was in the final months of our relationship, and when she hung up after being on the phone for a minute, that was the final nail in the coffin.”

“Do you hate her for it? Since she was your girlfriend and all?”

“God no. We may not talk anymore, but I’m not gonna live my life hating her for something she couldn’t control.”

Taehyun didn’t say anything to that, focusing on his fidgeting hands.

Soobin was strong, way stronger than Taehyun would’ve been, as he would’ve lived his life with resentment towards the woman.

He was then left wondering whether or not he would hate Beomgyu if he wouldn’t be able to return his feelings.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

**_April 7_ **

Soobin had decided to stay the night at Taehyun’s, something the short brunette was grateful for, as his hanahaki decided to flare up in the middle of the night. He startled both himself and Soobin, who was sleeping on the couch, when he fell to the ground, choking on petals when trying to stand up from his bed.

Even with the comforting words and the circles rubbed into his back, it wasn’t enough to calm Taehyun down at all, the constant cycle of crying and then gagging on nothing becoming too troublesome to be soothed with some words.

“Taehyun, I’m gonna call have to call Beomgyu, okay?” Soobin called out as he stood up from Taehyun, who could only look up at Soobin with eyes filled with fear.

“Wait what do you mean call? What if he hears me throw up and rushes over here?” Taehyun asked, his volume in his voice rising out of panic. 

Soobin didn’t look bothered, though, glancing over at Taehyun with a frown. “With your case, it’s probably best you stay in contact with Beomgyu, even if it’s not in person. It’ll make you feel better, only for a little bit, though,” he explained as he handed Taehyun his phone. “It won’t be long, I promise.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“Beomgyu, it’s two in the fucking morning, can you at least turn the fucking brightness down?” Yeonjun grumbled from the bed over, Beomgyu muttering a small apology in response. “The fuck are you even looking up at this hour?”

Beomgyu paused for a moment before climbing out of his bed and showing his roommate the website he was looking at.

“Okay, about two weeks ago I was at Taehyun’s shop, and since his walls are like, really thin, I could hear what he and Kai were talking about when they were upstairs,” he started as Yeonjun began scrolling through the website.

“And we know Taehyun’s sick, but I overheard-”

“These are hanahaki symptoms.”

Yeonjun stared up at Beomgyu, seemingly all color drained from his face, his lips pursed. “So Taehyun throwing up that day was his hanahaki, and you have no idea what stage he’s in?” he asked, Beomgyu shaking his head no. “Well, then what do you plan to do with this information?”

“I...I don’t know, he didn’t even want me looking up the symptoms so I can’t just walk up to him and say “hey, I know you have hanahaki,” now can I?” Beomgyu asked, frustrated. “I don’t even know who the bastard he’s in love with-”

“You have to be kidding me - dumbass,” Yeonjun hissed, using his pillow to smack Beomgyu in the face. “I get that you’re dumb, but you can’t be that dense that you couldn’t tell he’s been flirting -  _ okay that’s a bit of a stretch _ \- for a year now.”

  
  


It was like the talk with Soobin all over again, and Beomgyu wasn’t having it, taking back his laptop and plopping on his bed with a glare thrown at Yeonjun. While he didn’t want to believe it, it was slowly becoming more and more possible it was true. Because it was three people out of the group, leaving only himself and Taehyun. 

And all three couldn’t be wrong about the same thing, right?

He was startled out of his thoughts when his phone began to ring, Taehyun’s name appearing on the black screen.

“Gonna take that as my cue to go,” Yeonjun said as he grabbed his own belongings before migrating to the living room.

“Took you long enough to answer, don’t you think?”

“I could’ve not answered at all, so consider yourself lucky.”

As they went on to talk about nothing and everything, Beomgyu was left with questions unanswered.


	16. Chapter 16

_**April 8** _

Beomgyu realized that Soobin was right, that it didn’t matter if Beomgyu was as skilled in noticing the little things around him if he couldn’t notice one of the more obvious actions that were laid out right in front of him.

The way Taehyun’s cheeks would rose whenever Beomgyu smiled at him, the lingering touches whenever Taehyun helped him with a bouquet, the stares Beomgyu felt on the back of his neck, the accidental - to which he finally realized was purposeful - bumping into, Beomgyu began noticing it all.

And if there’s one thing Taehyun’s going to do, it’s going to be falling hard. And it hurt knowing Taehyun fell too hard to the point he’s throwing up almost every night. But Beomgyu was going to change that, he was sure of it.

  
  


“Hey, are you okay?” Taehyun asked as he waved a bouquet of white and yellow star-shaped flowers in front of Beomgyu’s face, pulling him out of his thoughts. “You’ve been staring into space for the last minute or two.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine for the most part, thinking about some things,” Beomgyu reassured as he looked down to the vase filled with bouquets in front of him.

“Hm, well, Soobin wants to go to the Spring Festival later on tonight with the five of us,” Taehyun said as grabbed some ribbon from the shelf. “Yeonjun and Kai already agreed, so wanna come with us?”

_“Of course that bastard would plan something like this.”_

“Yeah, sure, I’ll go,” Beomgyu said with a shrug. “Do we need to pick Kai when we leave or?”

“Pretty sure Yeonjun’s taking both him and Soobin since he and Kai’s last class are at four, and I know Soobin would prefer to ride with him,” Taehyun replied with a hum as he went into the storage room. “So I’ll have to catch a ride with you.”

_“In other words, Soobin set us the fuck up,”_ Beomgyu thought with a sigh. _“That smart bastard.”_

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“Fuck off, I’m not getting on that goddamn roller coaster,” Kai hissed as he struggled against Yeonjun, who was trying to drag him into the line for the tallest roller coaster in the whole park.

“Oh, just get the hell on, brat, and stop being a wimp.”

“And get on a ride where I fall out and die? No thanks.”

Beomgyu rubbed the bridge of his nose while Soobin watched Yeonjun and Kai bicker on, clearly entertained by their childishness. Meanwhile, Taehyun seemed far too interested in his funnel cake to even pay them much mind.

  
  


“Can you stop making heart eyes while watching Yeonjun?” Beomgyu muttered loudly enough to where only Soobin could hear him. “You look like you’re about to confess any minute now, and it’s making me rather uncomfortable.”

“Why? If I have to deal with you looking at Taehyun like he was a prince or something whenever we’re at the flower shop, you can handle looking at me looking at Yeonjun for a few seconds,” Soobin whispered in Beomgyu’s ear, reeling back when he saw a sneer on Beomgyu’s face that was also turning pink.

“You know, you blush a lot-”

“Shut the fuck up and go take your boyfriend on the roller coaster.”

Soobin ended up smirking at Beomgyu before turning his back and heading over to Yeonjun and Kai, grabbing their hands and leading them to the roller coaster. Beomgyu felt bad for Kai, as the younger looked like he was either going to pass out or cry.

  
  


“They really just left us standing here?” Taehyun, who had a bit of powdered sugar left on his lip, pouted before looking up at Beomgyu. “I really only came for the food, so what do you wanna do?”

Beomgyu went silent, eyes scanning the entire festival before they landed on a tall ride with bright blinking LED lights covering the entire cover and its arms.

“What about the ferris wheel?” he asked as he grabbed Taehyun’s shoulders, facing him to the tall ride. “We can go and get you more funnel cake and ride that until the others come back down.”

“It’s very tall.”

“Yes, Taehyun, that is the point of a ferris wheel.”

“So I’m guessing you forgot I’m afraid of heights?” Taehyun retorted, groaning out when he realized Beomgyu really did forget. “But you know what, whatever, as long as you buy me my other funnel cake, I don’t care.”

Beomgyu really did think Taehyun would be able to handle the ferris wheel as long as he had something to eat, but he was, of course, mistaken. 

  
  


“Taehyun, for fuck sakes, let go of my arm, you’re gonna make me bleed,” Beomgyu hissed as he pried Taehyun’s iron grip off of him, the younger staring at him with wide eyes. 

“I didn’t ask to come up here, now did I? I just wanted my funnel cake,” Taehyun quickly replied, his hand gripping onto Beomgyu’s. “Plus, we’re so high up-”

“Of course we’re high up, that’s the point of a ferris wheel,” Beomgyu said with a straight face. “And maybe stop looking at the ground, it’s making you anxious. Just look at me if it helps.”

Taehyun made a face as he let go of Beomgyu’s hand. “You’re so fucking cheesy, you disgust me.”

And while Taehyun broke eye contact to attend to his half-finished funnel cake, Beomgyu could barely see the red tint in his ears and cheeks, bringing a smile to his own face. But that quickly died off, questions beginning to run through Beomgyu’s head.

_“Am I actually enjoying this?”_ he wondered, sighing out when his back rested against the carriage as he looked up to the sky. _“Or am I just telling myself I’m enjoying this because I feel bad for not loving him back?”_

  
  


It was dark for it to be only nine, but really, Beomgyu didn’t mind, as the skies were the clearest it’s ever been in the past month or two. Not even the lights from the festival could fog up the evening sky, the stars that looked close or far glimmering against the night.

“Do you think the stars look like the flowers you were holding back at the shop?” he wondered aloud, Taehyun looking over with a confused expression. “The star-shaped looking flowers,” Beomgyu quickly clarified. “They were yellow and white I think?”

“You mean the penta flowers?” Taehyun questioned before looking up at the sky. “Well, stars are nothing but big balls of glass, so I doubt five pointy flowers would look like stars.”

Beomgyu groaned. “Stop taking it literally and imagine for a second. Would the penta flowers look like the stars?”

Taehyun didn’t respond, his eyes trained on the sky. “I mean, I guess?” he said as he looked to Beomgyu. “Why are you even asking me this? Does this even matter?”

“Nope, didn’t need to either,” Beomgyu replied as he tore a piece of the cake, eliciting a sharp glare from Taehyun. “Nothing’s fun when everything has a reason. It’s better to ask and do things just for fun.”

  
  


Beomgyu’s advice that was supposedly meant for Taehyun was really his own. He knew he observed the little things too much to the point he ignored the grand clue in front of him, that he overthink and undermine the obvious, convinced there was always some big, special meaning behind them.

Maybe if he just noticed the captions beneath the picture, everything would’ve gone a lot more smoothly.

So no, Beomgyu didn’t think twice about grabbing Taehyun’s hand the minute they got off of the ride or started to regret everything when he felt Taehyun stiffen before interlocking them either.

He didn’t question anything, didn’t observe. Because not everything needed a reason, right? But he couldn’t help but wonder if that applied to him because as much as he wanted to do everything he could for Taehyun, he doesn’t even know what he felt for the other.

But he knows he likes Taehyun at the very least, but that wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough to save him, and Beomgyu was going to find a way to make it enough, even if it ends up taking longer than he expected.

Because Taehyun wasn’t going to die, not when Beomgyu was his remedy.


	17. Chapter 17

_**April 12** _

Beomgyu knew his sudden behavior changes with Taehyun in the last four days or so weren’t going unnoticed. The knowing grins from Soobin and Yeonjun, the questioning glances from Kai, and the confused looks from Taehyun, who would stare at him, as if looking at Beomgyu could give him all the answers he wanted.

And while Beomgyu didn’t want to admit it, he was probably the most inexperienced in relationships after Kai, as his last relationship lasted only a couple of months, four at the most. And that was back in his junior year in high school. So really, all of this was a learning process for Beomgyu, who made himself the single friend of the group.

  
  


“Aw, you cheesy idiot,” Soobin taunted as he looked over Beomgyu’s shoulder and onto his phone as he walked past him. Beomgyu didn’t have much energy to throw back an insult, so he only grunted in response.

Isn’t sure when or how, but Beomgyu found himself tagging along with Yeonjun whenever he went to Soobin’s apartment. It was awkward for him at first, thinking he was intruding, but realized nothing changed other than Soobin being a lot more comfortable with Yeonjun.

And since the two of them knew about Taehyun’s hanahaki and who he was in love with, they had to leave their two other friends in the dark as they helped Beomgyu. Well, it did start out as help, but that spiraled into teasing Beomgyu.

“What? What’s he doing?” Yeonjun asked, snatching Beomgyu’s phone out of his hand, much to Beomgyu’s distaste.

“I was reading dammit!” he hissed as he took it back before sitting back down, the older two laughing at him.

“Since when do you know anything about love languages?”

“I clearly don’t know anything if I’m reading about it.”

Yeonjun scoffed before sitting down on the couch next to Beomgyu. “You could’ve asked one of us for help instead of looking it up,” he hummed. “His clinginess, you know, the hugs and staying close to you? That’s physical contact, which is his love language, a pretty obvious one at that.”

Beomgyu didn’t say anything to that, not like he could anyways, as he stared down at the stupid website on his phone.

_“Great, now I’m doing the most when it wasn’t even necessary. I’d be better off going to the shop and singing a song-”_

  
  


“Fuck off will you?” Beomgyu hissed as the pillow that hit him in the face dropped to the floor, Yeonjun attempting to hold back a laugh while Soobin just stared at him blankly.

“You were starting to overthink, I could tell. You’re treating this like a research project or something when all you have to do is use Taehyun’s love language to your advantage while also using your own,” Soobin pointed out with a frown. “It’ll be easier for you, and it’ll make Taehyun happy. Well, anything you do makes him happy, but you get the point.”

“Not sure how I’m going to mix giving gifts and physical touch together,” Beomgyu grumbled as he threw his phone to the side. “I didn’t think this would be so fucking difficult.”

“It’s difficult because you’re starting to think too much about it,” Yeonjun added. “Just do what you think works best.”

“Taehyun owns a flower shop, just go in there and make something out of the flowers there,” Soobin suggested as he took the seat next to Yeonjun, the older leaning on his shoulder. “Make a flower crown or something for him. He’d probably like something like that. Just don’t stress yourself out trying to do something perfect.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

_**April 13** _

“Oh, Beomgyu, I’m going with Kai somewhere after classes, so can you go to the shop for me?” Taehyun had asked him before their Monday class. “I don’t think there are any orders, so can you do a light check and lock up for me, please?”

Of course, Beomgyu didn’t bother to hesitate in saying yes, although a bit skeptical on where this place Kai and Taehyun were going. He didn’t bother to question it further, though, just accepting the opportunity of having the shop alone.

The plan was simple: he was going to make a white daisy flower crown and leave it for Taehyun and disappear into the night. One problem, Beomgyu was not gifted in this area. At all.

With pricked fingers from God knows what, ruined blue ribbon, and a YouTube video running in the background, Beomgyu sighed out as he stared at the flower crown that laid in front of him.

The more Beomgyu looked at, the more he became unsatisfied with it. It wasn’t even big enough to be a flower crown, as it was more the size of a flower bracelet. Some of the flowers were awkwardly placed and some spaced out unevenly, and not to mention some of the stems that were braided with one another were slowly becoming undone.

Beomgyu couldn’t even say “well, it’s the thought that counts,” because if someone were to give him this, he would’ve punched them in the throat. And from how unpredictable Taehyun can be sometimes, that could be very much possible. 

  
  


Deciding to take a break, Beomgyu grabbed his phone and headed to the back of the shop, someplace he didn’t walk through often, keeping himself to the front. 

While Taehyun’s shop wasn’t as big compared to most flower shops in Korea, the shop being more on the comfy side of things, the different types of flowers he had and how they were displayed certainly made up for it, the seven four leveled shelves that reached the ceiling with different types of flowers, some in glass vases and some in antique-looking ones.

It was a mystery to how Taehyun could simply recognize the types of flowers and name them, none of them having a specific label, at least, from what Beomgyu could tell.

As Beomgyu’s eyes fell on the pink calla lilies Taehyun had sent him nights before, placed in a silver and blue vase, his phone went off two different times, one text from Yeonjun, and one text from Soobin

_I hate to admit it, but you were right,_ Yeonjun’s text read. Beomgyu, half confused, was grateful that Soobin texted him the same minute, his text giving some sort of context.

_\- I told him. I told him about the hanahaki, and he didn’t take it well._

_“Time to play fucking therapist,”_ Beomgyu thought with a sigh as he headed out of the shop, not forgetting to lock up.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

Beomgyu wanted to turn around and go the other way when he entered the apartment, as everything about the atmosphere of the room threw him off completely. He had been expecting Yeonjun to be in their room or on the couch crying or something, but to see Yeonjun just sitting at the kitchen counter without saying a word, was just as worrying.

“So, how did the talk go?” Beomgyu asked, flinching when Yeonjun looked over at him.

“Oh, so you knew?”

“For a bit now, yes. I was the one who told him to tell you.”

“Hm, well, thank you then. Saved my ass from catching hanahaki myself then,” Yeonjun joked with dejection. “I just don't know why he would lead me on for so long, though. Did he get some type of joy out of it or something?”

“Yeonjun, use your brain here, does Soobin really look like someone to lead another person on?” Beomgyu asked with a frown, Yeonjun scoffing in response.

“Well, then what the fuck was he doing with me then? He can’t feel love, he got the fucking surgery, so what was he doing?” Yeonjun snapped. “I would’ve gotten hanahaki myself, fucking around with someone who can’t feel shit-”

“Soobin isn’t an emotionless husk, stupid, he only got a surgery, that’s it,” Beomgyu interrupted with a glare that quickly softened. “Soobin has fallen in love before, he would know what it's like to do it again. Doesn’t love have chemicals in the brain or something? You can’t just shut that part of your body off, even with surgery.”

  
  


While Yeonjun fell silent, Beomgyu's phone went off once again, Kai’s name popped up with an image attached.

_Either a child or you did this, and my bet is on you,_ Kai’s text wrote, Beomgyu’s failed flower crowns in the picture. 

Kai sent another text, this time a ten-second clip of Taehyun holding the flower crown and laughing his heart out as he slipped the flower crown on his wrist before showing it off to Kai, who promptly ended the video afterward.

_\- But he loved it for some reason._

“You and Taehyun. Damn, I’m a bit jealous, not gonna lie,” Yeonjun commented out of the blue. Beomgyu sighed.

“I don’t think I fell in love yet, so we’re really going nowhere, and how about you go and talk to Soobin, like adults.”

“No shit you haven’t fallen in love yet, and I’ll take you to the shop, but with Soobin, I won’t promise anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so, since I start school this coming Monday, updates would more than likely be later than usual. Around the weekend time. I'm not sure if I could do the multiple chapters a day update anymore due to schoolwork. Hope everyone understand :D


	18. Chapter 18

**_April 13_ **

Beomgyu was someone who could handle embarrassment well, but with Kai cackling loudly at the bracelet and Taehyun trying to reassure him that it was fine and that it was perfect - Beomgyu couldn’t believe Taehyun would blatantly lie to his face like that - he wanted to do nothing more than just crawl and a hole and never come back out.

And while he appreciated the younger two for brightening up the mood, Beomgyu couldn’t just ignore the white paper bag that had a doctor’s prescription note taped to the side and sat only a few meters away from him, realizing that the hangout Kai and Taehyun had was really them going to either a doctor’s appointment or pick up new medication.

“Oh come on, he probably doesn’t even know what the flower is, and you’re trying to tell me this looks good?” Kai asked as Taehyun’s bottom jutted out. “Like, I get that you’re whipped for him and all, but seriously?”

There was clear panic in Taehyun’s eyes as the tips of his ears began to burn red as he swatted at Kai. “Shut the fuck up, I’m not whipped, I just know it’s hard for beginners to make flower crowns,” he hissed before turning to Beomgyu. “And I like it, okay? Okay.”

“They’re white daisies, Kai, I’m not that dumb.”

“Um, Beomgyu, they’re actually orange blossoms, not daisies.”

Beomgyu glared at Kai, who had nearly fallen out of his stool and onto the ground from how hard he was laughing. 

  
  


“Just ignore him, I like it,” Taehyun told Beomgyu with a roll of his eyes. “Though I’m confused as to why you made me this. Are you apologizing for something?”

“What? Am I not allowed to give you gifts or something?” Beomgyu asked before bending down to Taehyun’s level. “But moving on, what was it that Kai called you? Whipped, right? Are you really that whipped for me that you would lie and tell me in order to not hurt my feelings?”

“If I was lying, I would’ve said it looked like shit,” Taehyun whispered back as he stared into Beomgyu’s eyes with a glare. “But you, don’t you think you’re too close?”

“Me? I don’t think I’m close enough,” Beomgyu teased before bending completely down to where he and Taehyun, who was turning pink in the face, were at eye level. “Now I think I’m too close.”

  
  


“Hey, some of us are single, you assholes!” Kai shouted, startling both Taehyun and Beomgyu, Kai scoffing loudly at their reactions. “This is why no one likes being the single friend in a group full of people dating each other.”

“You’re just gonna forget the fact none of us are dating?” Beomgyu asked. He could feel Taehyun staring him down.

“Of course the person in a blooming relationship would say some shit like that. And have you seen Soobin and Yeonjun?” Kai started with a hum. “All they do is stay all up on one another, it’s a miracle that we haven’t caught them making out behind the flowers or something.”

_“Doubt we’re ever gonna see that from how their relationship is going as of now,”_ Beomgyu wanted to say aloud, though deciding to keep his silence.

“But knowing them, they probably have-”

“Please stop, I don’t wanna think about that any further, I’m already scared thinking about catching them,” Taehyun interrupted Kai with a grimace. 

  
  


Kai didn’t say anything after that, wandering outside out of the shop to do God knows what, while both Taehyun and Beomgyu headed to the back of the shop.

“Wait, you have pretty flowers like these just sitting back here for no one to see?” Beomgyu asked as he eyed the blue and green layered flowers that sat in a glass vase.

“People like simple flowers like tulips, daisies, and roses. These are too grand and well, a bit extra for some people,” Taehyun explained with a shrug. “Even if I were to put them in the front along with the other flowers, no one would really buy them. But lucky me, I get to see them nearly every day.”

Taehyun clearly wasn’t interested in the flowers himself, moving onto more small flowers that had been set aside, leaving Beomgyu to just stand there and admire the flowers.

“Do these flowers have a meaning, too?” he ended up asking, eliciting a stare from Taehyun.

“You know I’m not a thesaurus about flower meanings, right?”

“Well, you’re the florist out of us two, so you automatically know more.”

He sighed out before approaching Beomgyu. “I can’t remember the name of the flowers, but I can remember the meaning,” Taehyun admitted. “The blue and green symbolize a fresh start, so you can give them to someone who had just graduated high school or something like that.”

“And all of them mean that? Or is it like roses and the meaning changes with the color?”

“I’m not sure, but they also mean dishonesty and betrayal, so take that as you will.”

Beomgyu wanted to groan aloud, feeling a pang of annoyance at the back of his head, questioning whether or not if every flower he comes in contact with is really symbolic of his situation, or if he was just overthinking everything.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

Taehyun wasn’t sure how much longer he could pretend to be okay around Beomgyu, having thrown up the same bloody calla lilies and anemones that left him feeling drowsy and sick all day. His older medication wasn’t helping either, Taehyun assuming that it was the medicine that left him so sleepy. 

And Taehyun knew he promised Soobin he would confess soon, he could feel his hanahaki becoming worse by the day, as even breathing was becoming a chore for him in the last couple of days. He had stopped by the clinic once more for another check-up and a stronger dose to help with nausea and the blood flowers - Kai once again there for emotional support - it didn’t stop the bubble of guilt from forming at the bottom of his stomach.

  
  


And Beomgyu, Taehyun didn’t know what was going on with the older, and he couldn’t tell if he liked it or not. Ever since that night on the ferris wheel, Taehyun found himself growing a lot more nervous around him, his heart beating loudly whenever the two were near each other.

The lingering touches on his wrists when Beomgyu leads him to a new flower, him teasing in a whisper so only Taehyun could hear, his smile, his existence alone, it was driving Taehyun mad, wondering if Beomgyu just became more flirty over the night or just wanted to play with Taehyun’s feelings.

  
  


_“Dahlia flowers, they’re called Dahlia flowers,”_ Taehyun remembered with a sigh. The memory loss really has been kicking his ass lately if he wanted to be honest, as simple things he used to remember became nothing but a cloud of fog in his head. 

He looked over to Beomgyu, who was still near the Dahlia flowers. Judging from how he would look from his phone to the flowers to back at his phone, Taehyun assumed Beomgyu was doing his own research on the flowers.

Dishonesty, betrayal, a fresh start, Taehyun wanted to laugh at the meanings, finding everything about them ridiculous. He hated how everything just so happened to match his situation, from the scarlet anemones all the way to the blue and green Dahlias.

But Taehyun couldn’t help but wonder: was his fresh new start getting the surgery like he intended, or confessing his feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh school sucks. im sorry this isn't longer. ill be working on the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Scarlet anemones. Peppermint camellias. Yellow roses. Pink calla lilies. Orange petunias.

Even though Taehyun was on the ground, he could tell he was in a field of flowers, and he was trapped in the middle. He couldn’t move, Taehyun lying on his back and his body feeling like forty-kilogram weights were put on top of his chest.

All there was to see was flowers, even closing his eyes wasn’t enough to get away from them. It was tortuous really.

Taehyun gasped out as he felt his chest begin to burn, the flames burning hotter than usual when he had to throw up. Without a doubt, Taehyun could say that this time was more unbearable than the night he threw up the calla lilies for the first time, because at least then he was able to put out the fire by simply throwing up.

Taehyun choked and gagged, feeling the flowers at the back of his throat begin to build up, threatening to suffocate him. It was then, in the middle of his struggle, realized that it weren’t weights on his chest holding him down, but rather roots of a tree encasing his wrists, tying him to the ground.

He could feel himself grow light-headed, his body becoming tired of trying to keep the flowers from spilling out his mouth at a concerning pace while also fighting against the plant restraints.

  
  


And then he saw him.

Even though Taehyun’s eyesight was blurry from tears, he could recognize that soft smile and dark brown eyes paired with fluffy black hair anywhere.

His remedy.

Taehyun, who didn’t even have the energy to talk, only lied there as he watched and heard Beomgyu kneel down to the ground next to him, his soft lips touching the corner of his. For a moment, all of Taehyun’s worries were gone. He wasn’t in any pain, and he didn’t fear what was coming next.

But looking closer, Taehyun could see the painful regret in Beomgyu’s eyes before he stood up, leaving a bouquet of black roses and green and blue Dahlias on Taehyun’s chest before walking away, Beomgyu becoming nothing more than a figureless silhouette in Taehyun’s eyes.

  
  


The pain afterwards was nothing like anything Taehyun’s felt before.

His body ached all over, feeling as if needles had been inserted into every corner and crevice of Taehyun’s skin. He writhed in pain, but his body was begging him to stop moving, as even the slightest bit of movement was enough to draw out a cry from Taehyun, who was still suffocating from the flowers.

But his brain was screaming for something else, screaming and begging to be released from the root handcuffs that had become tighter around Taehyun’s wrist.

Taehyun started panicking, his breathing becoming quicker while it seemed as if the flowers around him were slowly enclosing on him, some of the flowers closer than normal.

He tried telling himself that everything was okay, that he was just seeing things out of panicked hysteria. But when the sky that was once visible became a sky of dark red and orange petals, Taehyun slowly lost all hope.

He remembered coughing out a single blue petal before finally giving in, his body becoming one with the field.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

**_April 17_ **

Taehyun wasn’t even sure as to why he bothered getting out of bed when he knew it would the same as the day before: throwing up petals, taking his pills, putting on a smile to not worry Yeonjun and Beomgyu, throw up more petals at night, and then going back to sleep.

Today was different, as after a dream - no, nightmare - like that, Taehyun knew it would’ve been best to just stay home from school that day, still feeling shaken up from it hours later. But of course, he had to make it more difficult for himself, even though he threw up four times that morning before leaving.

Taehyun couldn’t even focus in class, everything going in one ear and out the other. He was spacing out as well, Taehyun finding himself unable to tell what was going on in the class from how many times he had slipped into a dream-like state.

He was also in desperate need of physical contact, something he got rather easily from Soobin, who welcomed him with a hug the moment the five were able to hang out at Beomgyu and Yeonjun’s apartment after classes.

Taehyun did feel uncomfortable sitting with Soobin, as Yeonjun would glance over before looking back to Beomgyu and Kai. Just sitting between the obvious tension between one another was just something he didn’t want to deal with.

  
  


“Taehyun, are you okay? I can literally feel you burning up,” Soobin asked him. Taehyun just nodded before leaning even closer onto him, ignoring Beomgyu’s stare from across the room.

Truthfully, Taehyun was avoiding Beomgyu. Not in the way where he would lock himself in his apartment for three days in an attempt to avoid the other, but rather in a way he would avoid any sort of eye contact. He was scared, not sure if he was scared of seeing the same regret in Beomgyu’s eyes from his nightmare, or the pain that would come after it.

“I’m starting to think you need to go to the hospital,” Yeonjun quipped. “You’ve been sick for nearly a month now.”

“I’m fine, just a bit tired, okay? Just had a rough morning, that’s it,” Taehyun mumbled as he closed his eyes. “Threw up before I left this morning, and I feel like I didn’t get any sleep. I’m probably sick again, but I’m definitely tired.”

Problem was that Taehyun wasn’t sure if he was tired from lack of sleep, or the hanahaki overall.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

Taehyun could only sigh out as he flushed the bloody camellia and rose petals down the toilet before looking at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look much like himself anymore, as the once neat and bright Taehyun was replaced with someone who looked pale, the dark circles beneath his eyes becoming more prominent by the day.

In some pitiful attempt to try and save his appearance, Taehyun grabbed a comb and tried to comb down his messy curls. A minute passed by in silence, and Taehyun was crying once again.

He was tired. Tired of throwing up flowers and petals because someone didn’t love him back. He was tired of feeling disgusted with himself, tired of crawling in his bed at night and crying himself to sleep because of the pain. He was tired.

  
  


“Taehyun, not trying to be mean or anything, but it’s three in the fucking morning,” Beomgyu grunted into the phone, the slightest bit of his Daegu accent slipping out. “Is there something wrong?”

“Yes, just...Just come to the park in front of the shop. Please?” Taehyun begged as he attempted to clean his face. “It won’t be long, I just need someone to talk to.”

“If you’re not there before I get there, I’m beating your ass,” Beomgyu warned before hanging up the phone.

Taehyun scoffed at that as he grabbed his jacket and phone before heading out the door.

  
  


He didn’t know that it was raining, but honestly, Taehyun couldn’t bring himself to care, sitting down on the bench as he scrolled aimlessly through his phone as he waited for Beomgyu to show up.

“You know, I could’ve just come to your house, right?” Beomgyu asked as he took a seat next to Taehyun on the bench, an umbrella over their heads. “And it’s literally raining outside and you’re sick.”

“I know that, I just needed to leave the house for a bit,” Taehyun admitted, placing his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder. He could feel the other stiffen at the contact, but Beomgyu didn’t bother to shove him off.

  
  


“Beomgyu, I don’t know if I’m ever gonna get better,” he confessed after a moment of silence. “I just keep getting worse and now I’m dreaming about dying. That’s a sign, isn’t it?”

Beomgyu glared down at him. “No you idiot, you’re gonna be fine. It’s just you worrying too much,” he reassured. “Just give it some time and you’ll feel better.”

“But that’s all I’ve been doing, and here I am, sick and weak,” Taehyun said, feeling the tears well up in his eyes once again. “So tell me, what am I doing wrong? Should I just sit here and let my illness kill me?”

“I don’t know your sickness but it’s clear that you’re not doing something wrong. I’m telling you to give it time because it’s the best advice I can give. With time wounds heal, or whatever the saying is,” Beomgyu said before bringing Taehyun into a closer hug. 

“You’ll be okay, I promise.”


	20. Chapter 20

**_April 17_ **

Taehyun wasn’t sure if he was going to make it through the night to see the next day.

Had he known Beomgyu wasn’t wear anything beneath his hoodie when they were at the park and was going to sleep in Taehyun’s bed without it, Taehyun would’ve just kicked him out, blurting out excuses as to why Beomgyu couldn’t stay while ignoring the fact his face was set aflame.

But there they were, Taehyun lying on his side, unable to turn over in fear he would end up looking at Beomgyu, who was sound asleep, snoring even, oblivious to the effect he had on Taehyun from just being shirtless.

Taehyun wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to sleep that night, his heart racing too fast for him to simply ignore it and go to sleep. Because he knew if he looked over to his right and saw anything related to Beomgyu, he would lose all common sense and lose the ability to function.

But Taehyun really did try to get some rest, he was sleepy after a tiring morning, but when he felt Beomgyu’s arm snake over his waist and pull Taehyun closer to his chest, Taehyun thought he was going to scream.

With the only thing separating Taehyun from Beomgyu’s bare was the sweater of his own that was far too big for his body, alarms starting going off in his head, Taehyun’s brain momentarily shutting down while the bottom of Beomgyu’s chin rested on top of Taehyun’s head.

If Taehyun thought staying the night over at Beomgyu’s was going to be a challenge, he couldn’t even imagine how difficult the next few hours in his own bed were going to be.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

**_April 18_ **

As much as Taehyun would hate to admit it, he was getting used to throwing up flowers every morning the second he woke up, the constant burning at the back of his throat never forgetting to remind him of his personal hell.

It was a struggle getting out of the bed, though, as Beomgyu had a literal bear grip on him that tightened whenever Taehyun was a few seconds from getting out of his reach. Taehyun did eventually get out of it, though, speeding into the bathroom and throwing, barely making it to the bathroom.

It was the same old really, Taehyun emptying nothing but flowers and blood into the toilet that left him exhausted afterwards and disgusted when flushing it down before taking two pills.

It became routine, something Taehyun didn’t even realize until it was far too late to change anything.

  
  


Coming out of the bathroom, Taehyun realized it was earlier than he thought, as the sun wasn’t even up yet, leaving his apartment in the dark, the streetlamps that stood along the sidewalk being the only source of light from the outside.

On the inside, however, the sleeping area of Taehyun’s apartment was illuminated by Beomgyu, who sat on the edge of his side of the bed, and his phone, the blue screen lighting up both his face and chest.

“It’s still early, why are you up?” Taehyun asked as he climbed back into bed, not bothering to spare Beomgyu a glance, face buried into the pillows.

“Heard you throwing up, so I got up, just in case if you needed anything,” Beomgyu mumbled before setting his phone aside and lying back down, his arm going back over Taehyun’s waist.

“You’re okay with me sleeping shirtless and all, right?”

“A little too late for you to be asking, don’t you think?”

While Beomgyu snorted at Taehyun’s comment, the younger turned on his side, pressing into Beomgyu’s chest and relishing in his warmth, something the taller of the two granted without much thought.

But of course, Taehyun couldn’t help but wonder why this couldn’t be his normal.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

Unfortunately for Taehyun, the panic from sleeping in the same bed as his shirtless crush wouldn’t even amount to that coming morning, Taehyun genuinely thought he was going to die that hour.

Taehyun had woken up before Beomgyu, which wasn’t a surprise, as the older liked sleeping in on Wednesdays because no classes. He had seen Beomgyu’s discarded hoodie on the couch, and out of curiosity and lack of self-control, he took his already large sweater and put on Beomgyu’s.

It was far too big for him, the hoodie going all the way down to his thighs, but Taehyun didn’t mind, throwing his own sweater into the hamper and keeping Beomgyu’s one on.

Small problem, though. Beomgyu wanted it back.

  
  


“Taehyun, I can’t just walk around your place shirtless-”

“Why can’t you? We’re the only two here, aren’t we?”

With his chest covered by Beomgyu wrapping the comforter around his torso, he scowled at Taehyun, who wasn’t in the least bit bothered by the older’s frustration, prancing around the room as he headed further away from the other.

“Or, if you want it so bad,” Taehyun taunted. “Come and get it.”

Taehyun knew Beomgyu was going to chase him, so he was prepared to run downstairs, already making his way over to the door. Unfortunately for him, Beomgyu was a lot faster than he expected.

Beomgyu should’ve ended up tripping over the comforter from how quickly he threw himself out of the bed, his speed startling Taehyun, who still tried to make it out the door that was quickly slammed shut by Beomgyu himself.

“Beomgyu, no, we’re not doing this again!” Taehyun shrieked in between his laughter as he was, once again, thrown over Beomgyu’s shoulder, the taller carrying him over to the bed and throwing him onto it.

“Well?” Beomgyu asked as he stared at Taehyun, an eyebrow raised. “I got you, so can I get my hoodie back already?”

  
  


Beomgyu probably wasn’t even aware that his accent had slipped out, but Taehyun, Taehyun caught it almost instantly, his body going rigid. He wasn’t sure how he meant to be processing anything at the moment in time, the accent and Beomgyu staring at him making him nervous to the point he couldn’t even move.

He didn’t even flinch when Beomgyu bent down to his eye level. Taehyun still didn’t know where to look, though, so he rested on staring at Beomgyu's lips, which just made everything worse, the florist wishing he was more confident to where he could just grab the other’s shoulders and kiss him right then and there.

“My eyes are up here, Hyun.”

The nickname came completely out of nowhere, and God did it make Taehyun’s heart race faster, his heartbeat drowning out everything else in the room. 

Beomgyu somehow shortened the already small distance between them. Neither of them said anything, Taehyun shaking as he felt Beomgyu’s eyes roam his smaller body as if he were prey.

“You know what, keep it. Seeing you all flustered is enough for me,” Beomgyu muttered before coming closer, their lips only inches apart, basically touching if Taehyun flinched hard enough. “Would be a waste for me to just take it back.”

  
  


It’s been two hours since then, and Taehyun was convinced he had dreamed it all, but of course, Beomgyu was there to pull him back into reality. 

With Soobin, Kai, and Yeonjun coming over to the flower shop, Taehyun thought maybe he would be able to take his mind off of Beomgyu for two minutes, but of course, he wouldn’t allow it.

Beomgyu, who wore one of Taehyun’s oversized hoodies that fit him perfectly, would leave lingering touches, especially his waist, apparently being one of Beomgyu’s favorite places. It would leave Taehyun in a red, flustered mess while Beomgyu kept up with the poker face.

“Looks like you two got comfortable overnight,” Yeonjun joked as he looked at Beomgyu with a smirk. Taehyun noticed he and Soobin still seemed to have some sort of tension between them, but at least it wasn’t as bad as the day before, as the two were at least standing next to one another.

“Plus they’re literally wearing each other’s hoodies,” Kai added. “Looks like couple behavior to me.”

Taehyun was one hundred percent sure he was going to break someone’s bones by the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yes this is 100% self-indulgent cause I needed this


	21. Chapter 21

**_April 18_ **

“Beomgyu, no offense or anything, but I really don’t wanna hear your sad early 2000’s American music for the sixth time,” Soobin said with a groan as sounds of a guitar came from Beomgyu’s phone. “And it’s all from the same artist as well, at least have some variety.”

“Rather unfortunate because I’m not turning it off, but you’ll live, it won’t kill you” Beomgyu retorted with a glare. “And speak badly about Keyshia Cole in my presence one more time, and I will plunge the nearest broom into your abdomen.”

While Beomgyu wasn’t serious, not like it mattered, as Soobin had already noticed by rolling his eyes at the other before walking away from Kai over to Yeonjun, Taehyun momentarily saw a murderous glint flash over Beomgyu’s dark eyes.

_ “This weirdo,” _ Taehyun thought before heading to the back of the shop to grab some flowers for a customer’s bouquet.

  
  


_ What you see in her, you ain't see in me _

_ But I guess it was all just make believe _

It was clear that everyone wasn’t really paying attention to the music. Soobin and Yeonjun were talking about whatever while Kai purposely sung the song off-key in an attempt to annoy Beomgyu, which he did successfully, the older of the two glaring at him.

And in most cases, Taehyun would’ve just tuned the music out, but today, he found himself humming along without even knowing the lyrics, just the rhythm alone catching his attention. 

_ Oh, love, never knew what I was missing _

_ But I knew once we start kissin', I found love _

_ “Buttercups, where are the buttercups?” _ Taehyun thought as he wandered through the shelves, unable to remember what a buttercup looked like.  _ “Does the bouquet even need buttercups, or am I getting it confused with something else?” _

He was slowly growing frustrated.

_ Never knew what I was missing _

_ But I knew once we start kissin' _

Turning around to research the shelves, Taehyun made the mistake of making eye contact with Beomgyu, who was singing along with the song. And call Taehyun crazy, but he really did think for a second Beomgyu was singing for him, that every word Beomgyu sung were words meant for him. 

He wanted to look away.

_ “I’m so fucking in love with you, Choi Beomgyu.” _

But for some reason, something inside of him told him not to.

_ I found you. _

_ “So why can’t you just love me back?” _

  
  


Taehyun could feel himself grow light-headed, a wave of exhaustion and nausea washing over him to where he nearly fell to the ground. The florist was barely able to keep himself standing up, his head spinning and legs becoming wobbly. He stumbled a bit as he leaned against the shelf for support.

“Taehyun-”

“I’m fine. Just give me a minute.”

He didn’t want to sound mean, he really didn’t, but he didn’t want to hear anything from Beomgyu then, the pent up frustration, sadness, and anger coursing through his veins all at once. Even the concerned faces from the other three were starting to piss him off a little.

And it was selfish and childish anger, Taehyun knew that, but deep down he wondered if he was really the selfish one for wanting someone to love him back, someone to free him from whatever hell fate had placed him in.

“I just need to go, I’ll be back down in a second,” Taehyun, who could feel the bile begin to build up from the back of his throat, told the group before heading upstairs, not even bothering to spare them another look.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

It seemed with every flower Taehyun threw up, two more came up, leaving him in a cycle of panting and having to cough up more petals and flowers, orange petunias and yellow roses to be exact. 

He knew too much time had passed since he'd been in the bathroom to where it wouldn’t be concerning, the fourth song on Beomgyu’s playlist heard from downstairs. But Taehyun couldn’t help that, his body aching too much to the point moving was too much it would draw out a cry from him.

But he knew he would have to get up eventually. So after five minutes of no more flowers, with wobbly legs, Taehyun stood to his feet, gripping onto the sink counter in an attempt to catch himself.

All he wanted to do was put on his happy face, take his medication, and head back downstairs, but of course, that just couldn’t be possible.

  
  


He looked in the mirror to try and tame his appearance, as Taehyun already knew he looked like a disheveled mess, and he felt like it too he might add, and just wanted to take his medicine. He didn’t think much about it, glancing at the mirror, already knowing he was going to be greeted with a face he couldn’t help but be disgusted by.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. No, it was worse.

The reflection in the mirror was him, yes, but it wasn’t him at the same time, as this Taehyun was unconscious or dead, judging from how much blood was spilling from the corner of his lips. He was adorned with a flower crown made out of red anemones and pink calla lilies that sat prettily on top of his head while other various flowers took up the space in the background. 

From the reflection’s lips, a single blue petal floating from his slightly agape mouth. And then he opened his eyes.

  
  


They were a piercing blue, a completely different color from Taehyun’s dark brown eyes. That didn’t make it any less horrifying in Taehyun’s opinion, as the eyes were both filled with and void of emotion, the reflection’s eyes unnerved as they stared Taehyun down.

In a pitiful attempt to get away, Taehyun backed away from the mirror, tripping when his heel got caught by the rug. His head slammed across the wall of the bathtub, Taehyun crying out in pain as he held his sore head.

Taehyun’s hand flew up to his mouth, trying to stop the next onslaught of flowers that were threatening to come out of him. It was useless, though, as he only ended up throwing up the flowers in his hands, blue petals of some sort of flower decorating his hand blue.

Taehyun could feel himself freak out even more seeing the blood on his shaking hand, everything around him becoming just background noise as his breathing picked up its pace, his lungs feeling as if they were constricted by something, thorns pricking into them.

He could feel the warm liquid trail down his lips, Taehyun already knew it was blood, the scarlet liquid staining Beomgyu’s grey hoodie.

  
  


_ “Beomgyu, where the hell are you-” _

Taehyun cried out in pain as he felt everything burn at once, the florist crumbling onto his side as he gasped for air. He felt as if he was being choked and deprived of air.

_ “Beomgyu-” _

Another strike of pain was slowly beginning to numb Taehyun, who was struggling to keep his eyes open for much longer. It was just becoming too much of a pain to do so.

  
  


The reflection gave Taehyun one more smile, this time filled with so many different emotions that it was scary, before disappearing, the mirror turning back to normal. In the middle of Taehyun’s confusion and shock, the bathroom door slammed open, barely missing his head.

Someone was shouting his name, Taehyun unable to recognize who they were, as their voice became more distant before fading out into the background.

  
  


“Hyun…”

Taehyun could easily recognize that one, and he couldn’t, the lingering touch that trailed down from the top of his forehead all the way down to his chin or the sad puppy eyes that stared down at him. He just couldn’t forget that.

He tried calling out Beomgyu’s name, but the agony that stabbed his heart was enough to shut him up for a second, Taehyun crying out, feeling the salty tears trail down his face.

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry, Beomgyu,” Taehyun managed to get out in between his wheezes. “I’m so sorry for falling in love with you.”

He was sleepy, fatigued really, and just needed a rest. As he closed his eyes, wanting to do nothing more than nap, Taehyun recalled hearing Beomgyu shout something out as he began shaking his body.

The last thing he remembered was a single blue petal floating from his lips and floating to the ground before allowing the darkness to swallow him whole.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

Beomgyu didn’t like overthinking, even though he did it often, as it brought him nothing good. 

So he tried not to question why Taehyun suddenly got irritated when Beomgyu tried to ask what was wrong with him. He tried not to question why Taehyun was taking longer than usual. He tried not to question why Taehyun suddenly screamed from the bathroom.

As he and Soobin ran upstairs, trying to get to Taehyun as quick as they could, Beomgyu didn’t question a thing, hoping the younger just saw a spider or something and got scared.

Beomgyu knew that his attempt at trying to look at the bright side of things and trying to look at everything surface level, he knew that it was just an attempt at trying to look through rose-tinted glasses, ignoring the true reality in front of him.

Because even though Beomgyu knew this was possible one day, that time was truly his worst enemy, he still couldn’t prepare himself for when Soobin opened the bathroom door.

Beomgyu’s eyes went all over to the room, to his stained hoodie, to the pile of blue petals that were drenched red, and then to Taehyun. 

And while Beomgyu didn’t want to admit it, he knew the Taehyun on the floor was his real Taehyun. The Taehyun who was tired of battling hanahaki, the Taehyun who lost all color in his face, the Taehyun who couldn’t be bothered with how he looked. That was his Taehyun.

  
  


“Fuck - Yeonjun, go start the car!” Soobin shouted as he turned on his heel, racing back down the stairs and leaving Beomgyu to just stand there, wordless.

He felt as if his body was moving on autopilot, Beomgyu not even sure when he moved to where he was kneeling in front of Taehyun, trying his best to not hurt the other as he caressed Taehyun’s face.

“Hyun,” Beomgyu called out, ignoring his own shaky voice. “Hyun, can you hear me? Are you still awake?”

Taehyun did come back for a moment, his eyes flashing with recognition. The only thing that came out of his mouth other than words was a cry that scared Beomgyu for a moment.

“Hey, hey, Taehyun, it’s okay, I’m here, you’re okay,” Beomgyu tried to say as he attempted to wipe away every single tear that had rolled down Taehyun’s face. It was clear the younger didn’t hear a thing, as Taehyun’s pupils became more and more dilated, slowly becoming unfocused.

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry, Beomgyu,” Taehyun told him with a pained smile. “I’m so sorry for falling in love with you.”

  
  


“Hey, no, wait, Taehyun keep your eyes open-” Beomgyu started, panicking when Taehyun’s eyelids started fluttering shut, the florist leaning into his touch.

_ “Fuck, fuck, fuck-” _

“Fucking hell, Taehyun, wake the fuck up!” Beomgyu shouted, feeling tears of his own streaming down his face as he began shaking the barely conscious boy’s shoulders. Beomgyu didn’t even get a sentence from Taehyun, the only thing coming out being a single blue petal that floated to the ground.

  
  


Beomgyu knew it wasn’t the time to be crying, but he couldn’t help it, seemingly everything around and inside of him crumbling into pieces, leaving him nothing more than a broken mess. He didn’t even notice someone was calling out his name until he was hit on top of his head, bringing him back to real-time.

Looking up, he was face to face with Yeonjun, who could only look at him with sadness in his own eyes.

“I know you’re gonna say something, but let’s not talk now, okay?” Yeonjun asked him as he helped Beomgyu up to his feet. “Taehyun’s still breathing, meaning we still have time to get him to the hospital.”

“I wasn’t fast enough-”

“Beomgyu, you’ve known about his hanahaki for about three weeks and knew it was you a week ago. That’s not enough time to fall in love.”

And Beomgyu knew that, he wasn’t stupid, so why was he so disappointed in himself?

“As I said, he’s still breathing, meaning we can still save him,” Yeonjun told him as he effortlessly picked up Taehyun bridal style before handing him over to Beomgyu. “So let’s not waste our time just standing here, okay?”

Beomgyu could only stare at Taehyun’s face before taking him from Yeonjun. He wanted to laugh at the fact that only three hours prior, he was holding Taehyun. The only difference this time was that Beomgyu couldn’t see his smile or hear him laughing.

It was just complete and unnerving silence.

  
  


Twenty minutes later, there they were, the five of them all crammed up in Yeonjun’s car, the eldest speeding down the highway at concerning speeds, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel.

Soobin had been on the phone with the hospital for God knows how long, his voice stone-cold, possibly in an attempt to keep his cries from entering his voice.

Then there was Kai, who hadn’t said a single word since they left, resorting to either looking out the window or scrolling through his phone. Beomgyu would’ve thought the younger was calm about the whole situation, but from how his leg bounced against his own, Beomgyu was sorely mistaken.

But then that left Beomgyu, who hadn’t let his grip loosen up on Taehyun since they’ve entered the truck, the fear Taehyun might actually die the moment he let him go. He could only apologize over and over in his head, tears of his own dropping onto Taehyun’s cheeks.


	22. Chapter 22

**_April 18_ **

It’s been three weeks, three weeks of a different type of hell Beomgyu didn’t think he would be entering. He was lost in the mess, the confusion, the bliss moments of happiness, the frustration, and the worries. 

But there was this feeling that left you sick in the stomach, a headache from crying too many tears, and the fear in your heart, Beomgyu wasn’t prepared for it. He didn’t even know what it was called. He knew it wasn’t guilt, it couldn’t be, as he knew what guilt felt like, and it was nothing like now.

He was scared, but there were too many things for Beomgyu to pinpoint one thing to be the source of his anxiety. There were too many what-ifs, too many maybe’s, too many “what would they think,” and no true answer to that one either.

  
  


He was scared of Taehyun not being okay, but he was also afraid of his friends’ reactions. They knew that Taehyun was in love with him, but of course, Beomgyu had to turn a blind eye to it, resulting in this whole mess.

God, if he wasn’t just so fucking stupid and fell in love with Taehyun, everything could’ve been avoided, that they wouldn’t have to deal with all of this.

Maybe if he wasn’t so damn dense. How couldn't he notice it all when Taehyun was obvious from the very beginning, so why did he have to catch on at the very end?

What if Taehyun was angry. That could also be a possibility, Taehyun refusing to speak to Beomgyu ever again. He probably wouldn’t even talk to him even after his surgery.

  
  


“Hey, you’ve been sitting out here for a while now, are you - Wait, Beomgyu, what’s wrong?”

Beomgyu hadn’t even realized he was crying once more until Kai attempted to wipe his tears, worry painted in his eyes.

“Nothing, just thinking about some things,” Beomgyu lied as he pushed Kai’s hand to the side. “But Taehyun, how is he? Did they say what caused him to pass out like that?”

Kai frowned, taking a seat on the pavement, Beomgyu quickly following afterwards.

“They said the blue flowers were forget-me-nots, and since they act like weeds in real life as well, they grew quickly in his lungs and it clogged up his throat. The surgeon said they even had a hard time getting out the flowers since he throws up so many flowers,” Kai sighed out. “Had you and Soobin not found him in time, he...would’ve suffocated to death.”

Beomgyu wasn’t sure what to say to that, his eyes resting on the passing cars in front of him. “Well, that’s not in the least bit scary to think about,” he mumbled. “Did they say when we can visit him?”

“They said to give him a day to rest. He’s exhausted from throwing up and not getting enough sleep,” Kai said. “We’ll be able to talk to him tomorrow, but for now, we can just use today as a day to calm down, cause we sure as hell all need it.”

He couldn’t bring himself to perk up at the thought of relaxing, but that didn’t stop him from putting a smile on his face.

“Yeah, I guess we do.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“Beomgyu, are you okay? You haven’t said anything since we got here.”

The four had decided it would just be best to stay the night at Soobin’s apartment, as it was closer to the hospital, meaning they could go visit Taehyun early in the morning.

But that was all Beomgyu thought about, wondering if Taehyun was okay or if he would even want to see him. So really, when he was asked if he was okay, he had to take a minute to think, completely forgetting about himself.

“I was just thinking about some things, so yeah,” he muttered as he took his spot on the couch, lying back. He knew his answer wasn’t good enough as he could still feel his friends’ stares on him.

“You’re a horrible liar,” Yeonjun pointed out, bits of frustration tainting his words. “You haven’t said a word in the past hour, and you keep staring off into space. I know you better than anyone here, so don’t lie to me and say you’re okay.”

“I really am just thinking, is that a crime now or something?”

“When you’re the type to bottle shit up, yeah, it is now.”

  
  


Beomgyu scoffed at that before setting aside his phone. “Since you want me to make the mood more depressing than it already is, fine,” he started. “I feel like shit, okay? I’ve known about Tae’s hanahaki for damn near three weeks now-”

“Wait, hold on, Taehyun told you already?” Kai interrupted, his eyebrows furrowing out of confusion. “It took me fucking forever to get him to say he’ll tell you when he already has?”

“Seems like Taehyun only told two people,” Soobin added on as he looked between Kai and Beomgyu. “I knew about it too, told me back when I went to check on him a week ago, didn’t know you two knew as well.”

“Well, I found out from overhearing your conversation with Taehyun, since his walls are thin and all,” Beomgyu explained to Kai. “And about a week ago, I told Yeonjun about it, though we were only speculating since we weren’t all too sure.”

“I guess he didn’t intend for all of us to know like this, cause I thought it was just me and Beomgyu,” Yeonjun confessed. “But enough of that, we’re meant to relax since Taehyun’s okay, so if you excuse me, I’m going to sleep in Soobin’s bed.”

“Wait, my bed? Why there?”

“Were you seriously going to make me sleep on the couch?”

Both Beomgyu and Kai struggled to hold back their laughs when Yeonjun realized Soobin was serious, storming away from the taller, who just sighed out before walking after him.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

**_April 19_ **

Sent alone by Taehyun’s request, Beomgyu stood in front of the florist’s hospital door, letting out a deep sigh before opening the door.

Taehyun’s hospital room was dark, the lamp on the bedside being the only source of light in the room. He had the blinds near-closed shut, letting in the bare minimum of sunlight into the room. Taehyun was clearly unbothered by it, his arms stretched out as he held his phone above his head.

  
  


“Jesus - Hyun, can you at least let some light in here, it’s dark as shit.”

Beomgyu guessed the other was unaware that he was in the room, as Taehyun jumped up, hissing out in pain when he dropped his phone on his face, rubbing his already reddening nose.

“God, you’re more clumsy than I am, aren’t you?” Beomgyu questioned as he took a seat on the bed rather than sitting on the chair placed next to the bed. “But moving on, how are you feeling? Feeling any better?”

Taehyun eyed him, not saying a word before sighing. “I guess you could say that. Still feel horrible though,” he muttered before laying back down. “Since you already know about the hanahaki, it got worse, said I'm stage three.”

Stage three. The last stage for someone with hanahaki where thinking about the person they love is painful. If their love wasn’t returned, they were better off getting the surgery or succumbing to the flowers. Beomgyu didn’t want either.

  
  


“Actually, I wanted to talk about that with you,” Beomgyu said, feeling himself grow nervous under Taehyun’s harsh stare as he slowly sat back up. “Okay, I know that it’s really risky with time and all, but I want to try. I want to try and love you.”

“Beomgyu, that isn’t enough time-”

“We never know if we never try.”

“It won’t work. I probably got a month or two left if I don’t get the surgery,” Taehyun argued. “It’s not enough time to fall in love, and you can’t force it either. It’ll be better if I get the surgery-”

“Taehyun, please, please just let me try at least,” Beomgyu begged before taking Taehyun’s hands into his own. “I’m not gonna force it, it’ll all be natural, I promise. I just need you to trust me.”

Taehyun was clearly hesitant, staring down at Beomgyu’s hands before interlocking them with a sigh. “I’ll trust you,” he mumbled before looking up at Beomgyu with a half-smile. 

“I just hope you’re faster than the hanahaki.”

“No point in hoping we already know that I will.”


	23. Chapter 23

**_April 22_ **

With Taehyun having to stay in the hospital for another week to ensure the forget-me-nots won’t come back, Beomgyu didn’t bother waiting a second in making the two of them as comfortable as possible. Which was making the hospital room a temporary hotel room.

Beomgyu did end up spending more time hanging out at the hospital than at his own apartment with Taehyun, who was beginning to notice. Only around the third day of course, as Beomgyu guessed Taehyun was enjoying his company too much to even bother.

  
  


“Do you ever go home?” Taehyun questioned as Beomgyu came out of the bathroom, having just taken a shower. “Every single time I wake up, you’re either sleeping on the couch, or disappear and then come back a few minutes later. Like, doesn’t Yeonjun miss you?”

“I go back to get my clothes, and don’t worry about Yeonjun, he got Kai and Soobin to keep him company,” Beomgyu told Taehyun before handing him his towel and sitting on the bed. “Kai got kicked out again. His mom was mad that he waited to see you instead of coming home, and since I’m here until you get out, he’s taking my bed.”

“God, does his asshole of a mom ever give him a break? Is he okay though?” Taehyun asked, hints of irritation behind his voice. He shifted in the bed to where he was sitting criss-cross before using the towel to dry Beomgyu’s hair, a simple routine the two of them started doing.

“He’s doing the thing where he shuts down. I don’t think he’s said anything in two days really.”

“I’m going to kill that son of a bitch one day, I swear.”

Beomgyu snorted as he turned to look back at Taehyun. “You? Really? Kill someone?” he asked incredulously, smiling at Taehyun’s pout. “Hyun, and no offense, but I doubt you have the ability to hurt a fly.”

“Well, if it’s for Kai, I won’t hesitate, now turn around, you’re gonna get water on my blanket,” Taehyun huffed out as he forced Beomgyu to look the other way. “But is Yeonjun staying with Soobin at his place, and Kai is just left at the apartment alone or what?”

“Kai is a big boy, he doesn’t need to be watched all the time, he can handle himself. As for Yeonjun and Soobin, they’re horrible,” Beomgyu said with a groan. “I went home when you were sleeping yesterday and caught them making out on the couch. Soobin, that bastard wasn’t even embarrassed, he just smiled at me as if I wasn’t permanently scarred or anything.”

“That could be us, but you’re a fucking coward,” Taehyun mumbled. Beomgyu couldn’t tell if he wasn’t supposed to hear him from how softly he said it, or if he just hadn’t meant to say it aloud. 

Either way, he wasn’t going to give up on a chance to tease the other. Only a little, though.

  
  


“Beomgyu, your hair, for fuck sakes, it’s soaking the blanket,” Taehyun hissed when Beomgyu once again turned around, the water in his hair dripping onto Taehyun’s lap.

And while he was clearly confused as to why Beomgyu wasn’t saying anything, watching how Beomgyu took the towel out of his hands, Taehyun didn’t bother to stop him.

“Um, what are you doing - Huh?”

Beomgyu could only grin as Taehyun stared up at him with widened eyes and a quickly reddening face, clearly not expecting Beomgyu to place the towel behind his neck and pull him closer, just like they do in a cheesy drama.

“What? You wanted to kiss me, no? No, wait, you wanted to make out with me, didn’t you? So what’s with the sudden silence?” Beomgyu mumbled, knowing full well they were close to kissing right then and there, as even the slightest bit of movement was dangerous. “Come on, use your tongue, Hyunnie. Tell me, what do you want?”

“Beomgyu, someone’s going to come and see us-”

“And everyone here is an adult, married even, they do it themselves.”

Taehyun’s breath stuttered a bit more, his heart rate machine beeping from how rapidly Taehyun’s heart began racing.

“Not now, just...just not here,” Taehyun breathed out. “Don’t want our first kiss to be in a hospital room.”

“Fair enough, but don’t make me wait long,” Beomgyu told him before taking away the towel, handing it back to Taehyun and turning around as if nothing had happened. “I’m impatient. I don't like waiting.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

**_April 23_ **

“Gyu, wake up. Please.”

Beomgyu sat up from the couch with a groan. He knew it was late, the sun not even up yet, leaving the hospital room in near pitch black darkness, had it not been for the one lamp on the bedside. His annoyance was completely shoved aside by hearing the sniffling from Taehyun.

Now Beomgyu was alarmed, quickly pulling Taehyun onto the small chair with him. “Hey, hey, I’m awake, just tell me what’s wrong.”

Of course, not every day was paradise, Not in a time where time was their worst enemy, Beomgyu having to console a Taehyun, who was sobbing into his shirt, with no clear understanding of what happened. It hurt, Beomgyu couldn’t deny that, but he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t expect it. 

“I threw up and I tried calling you cause it hurt  _ hic _ , but every time I called out to you,  _ hic _ it just hurt me more because I was thinking about you,” Taehyun explained through his hiccups. “I was scared, I thought  _ hic _ , I thought the forget-me-nots were  _ hic _ coming back, and you wouldn't be able to hear me.”

Beomgyu felt his heart drop at that, a wave of guilt nearly drowning him as he pulled the younger closed into his chest before laying on his back, Taehyun on top as he shook as he cried.

  
  


Beomgyu knew that with love comes change, it was something everyone knew, he just didn’t know how much was supposed to change like the little things about how deep he slept.

But, if it allowed him to fall in love with Taehyun faster, Beomgyu wouldn’t mind changing a thing.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“You mean to tell me you two have been together for nearly a week, and haven’t kissed once?”

Beomgyu could feel his face burn out of embarrassment from Kai’s question, resorting to just looking down at his tray while both Soobin and Yeonjun laughed at his reaction.

“We almost did yesterday, but Taehyun didn’t want to, said he didn’t was our first kiss to be in a hospital room,” Beomgyu muttered with a roll of his eyes before sending a glare over to Kai. “Wait a minute, this is the first time you’ve talked to me in three whole ass days, and that’s the first thing you ask me?”

“I was tempted to ask the question as well. You’re stuck here at the hospital all day and only came home to leave your clothes in the hamper,” Yeonjun pointed out with a sigh. “Though I would say that you doing all that without even getting kissed once is a bit of a waste - Beomgyu, you fucking asshole.”

“Whoops, sorry, my bad,” Beomgyu apologized, mustering up the fakest smile he could as he placed his cup back on the table after spilling a bit of soda into Yeonjun’s lap. “But it’s not a waste. Taehyun’s getting a little more comfortable around me again, which is better than the first day where he would hesitate to talk to me.”

“Still locking the doors when he throws up though, huh?” Soobin asked, Beomgyu only able to let out a sigh at that.

Beomgyu wasn’t sure why Taehyun did it, making sure he would also close the door behind him whenever he got up to throw up. And if he couldn’t get to the bathroom in time, he would just kick Beomgyu out, making him wait in the hallways until he finished.

He didn’t know if it was just some insecurity Taehyun had or just the normal he had grown accustomed to.

  
  


“Give it a bit more time, he’s still new to this whole you liking him back thing so he’s obviously gonna be a bit uncomfortable with somethings,” Soobin reassured as he stole some fries off of Yeonjun’s plate, the elder’s eyes narrowing as he looked at him. “I say two weeks at the best. It’s just not a side he’s shown off to you yet.”

Beomgyu frowned as he looked down at his plate.

“Don’t know how much longer the two of us can wait.”

“Trust me, you two will be fine. Just gotta make real use of your time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly if you're still reading this, props to you.
> 
> but not sure if you noticed, but bringing a new problem into the story :) so look out for that :D


	24. Chapter 24

**_April 26_ **

“Never thought I would miss this stuffy ass place,” Taehyun said with a sigh as he walked to the front of the shop where the window flowers sat. “I can’t remember any of these flowers’ names though, which is a little disappointing.”

“Which is why we should get labels for the vases,” Beomgyu suggested as he came from the upstairs, setting Taehyun’s clothes inside his apartment. “With how bad your memory is getting and my bare minimum knowledge of flowers, it’ll help us both, especially with the orders and all.”

“God I forgot about the ord - my messages better not be filled with them or I’m deactivating the entire account,” Taehyun groaned out before looking over to Beomgyu. “Never mind, I don’t miss the place, can we go somewhere else?”

“Where do you wanna go then? Does a walk sound nice?”

“Feeling as if you’re talking to me like I’m a dog.”

“We’ve already established you’re more like a cat than a dog,” Beomgyu told him before flicking the younger’s forehead. “Now come on, I know you want to anyways.”

And though Taehyun was glaring daggers at Beomgyu, he still followed close behind Beomgyu as he left the shop.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“Wait, why is your face all red? You’re not blushing are you?”

“No, stupid, I’m just a bit warm, that’s it.”

That wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the complete truth either, as Beomgyu was, embarrassingly, turning pink from how close Taehyun was to him. The younger had latched himself onto Beomgyu’s arm, and even though this wasn’t unusual for him to do so, Beomgyu couldn’t deny that it left a tingly feeling inside of him.

He kept his eyes trained on the ground, counting the pebbles or the cracks in the trail they walked on, knowing full well if he looked Taehyun in the eye in his current state he would lose all function.

  
  


“Wait, Beomgyu, can we go on the playground?”

“You wanna go on what now?”

Taehyun rolled his eyes with a huff before leading Beomgyu off of the trail, leading him to the empty playground that was only a few meters away from them.

“Do you not remember what you told me on the ferris wheel a couple of weeks ago?” Taehyun asked as he looked back. “You said that not everything needs a reason, just do things for the fun of it. And I wanna have fun.”

“I didn’t think you would take my advice to get on a playground,” Beomgyu sighed out when Taehyun let go of his arm to skip up the steps.

“Be glad I’m taking the advice to begin with,” Taehyun replied with a wide smile. “But like I said, I’m here to have fun, so let’s play a game of tag. Unless, you’re too much of a coward to play because you know you’re going to lose.”

Now while Beomgyu still had some dignity in him and didn’t want him and Taehyun, a twenty and nineteen-year-old, to be caught by some parents on a playground, he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. And Taehyun knew this well, already sliding down the minute Beomgyu ran up the steps.

  
  


Beomgyu, who really wasn’t trying, just chasing Taehyun for the fun of it, had forgotten Taehyun was quick and nimble, running around or jumping over some of the playground equipment, always inches away from being tagged by him.

That is, he wasn’t trying until Taehyun introduced a prize.

“How about this, if you don’t tag me in five minutes, you have to buy me tteokbokki,” Taehyun suggested as he held Beomgyu back with a swing. “But if you do, I’ll kiss you. How does that sound?”

Beomgyu had no shame in admitting that he perked up at that, feeling a grin of his own growing on his lips, picking up speed as he chased after Taehyun.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

Taehyun knew Beomgyu was fast, both in reflex and speed, but he clearly didn’t know how fast Beomgyu truly was when he wanted something. Three minutes had passed by already, but Taehyun was out of breath, standing on the other side of the bench that separated him and Beomgyu, who looked like he wasn’t even breaking a sweat.

“Looks like someone’s out of breath,” Beomgyu taunted as he inched onto the seat of the bench. “You can just give up and kiss me already. Maybe I’ll even buy you your tteokbokki.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Taehyun pouted, backing up. “You can get your kiss in the fair way, which isn’t me giving up.”

Beomgyu just smirked at that. “Fine with me, you got what, a minute and some change left?” he asked, Taehyun nodding. “Interesting. Either way, I’m going to get you.”

Taehyun knew the other was going to jump the bench, he just didn’t know how fast he was going to do it. He was frozen in his place when Beomgyu didn’t even land on the top part, just straight over the bench and landed in front of him.

His senses quickly kicked back in though, and Taehyun ran up the steps of the tall structure of the playground, but of course, Beomgyu caught up to him, grabbing Taehyun by the waist, holding him back from going down the slide.

“I told you I was going to get you, didn’t I?” Beomgyu teased, clearly relishing in Taehyun’s defeat. “Would’ve been easier for you to have just given up.”

Taehyun was going to say something in response but was interrupted by the sound of the thunder. The two looked out to see rain coming down hard, the grey clouds becoming a blanket over the once clear sky. 

“Fuck, the car is parked a bit away from here, too, but it’s pouring,” Beomgyu said before glancing over at Taehyun. “Think you can run the way back?”

Taehyun, who was leaning against the bars for support, glared at Beomgyu. “What do you think?” he asked as if it was obvious. “I had to run away from you, of all people, for five minutes straight while having a lung disease. Of course not.”

“Well, it didn’t hurt to have asked,” Beomgyu said with a glare of his own before taking off his jacket and placing it on top of Taehyun’s head. “I’ll carry you on my back to the car, just try not to get yourself sicker than you already are.”

Taehyun sighed out as he turned Beomgyu around and jumped on his back, the other huffing out as he did.

“Jesus fucking Christ you’re heavy. Did you gain weight back in the hospital?”

“Now you’re just saying that to be mean, and yes I did thank you very much.”

  
  


It was a miracle that the two didn’t fall over into a puddle or something, Beomgyu having slipped multiple times from how fast he was running, and Taehyun falling off of his back more than once and dropping the jacket twice the amount.

“Hey, if the world were to ever end, do not carry me in any sort of situation because we’ll just end up dead because of you,” Taehyun huffed out as the two got into the car, their hair sticking to their foreheads from being soaked.

“Says the person who nearly choked me because they thought grabbing my neck was smart when they were gonna fall,” Beomgyu retorted with an eye roll of his own. “But it wasn’t that bad, could’ve been worse.”

“We’re soaked and I’m fucking cold, how could this not be bad?”

“Simple, just look at me.”

Taehyun really didn’t think much about it, looking over to Beomgyu without much thought. So you could say that he wasn’t expecting Beomgyu to cup his face by the jaw before placing his cherry-flavored lips on his. 

He felt his body go rigid, his brain short-circuiting as he felt the water drops from Beomgyu’s hair land on his nose, before easing up, allowing the scent of citrus and vanilla to overwhelm his senses before he started kissing back himself.

And even if there weren't any fireworks around them, and as cheesy as it may sound, Taehyun was one hundred percent sure something inside of him went off.

  
  


“Someone’s greedy, aren’t they?” Beomgyu asked with a breathless laugh as he pushed Taehyun back down on the seat, Taehyun unknowingly sitting up for leverage when they were kissing. “Can’t get enough or something?”

Taehyun didn’t say anything, slightly embarrassed, pouting as he looked out the window. “Just take me home, I’m cold.”

“Do I get another kiss as a reward?”

“If you drive fast enough, maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided you all needed a break (and me) from the angst so here's a kiss scene.
> 
> AS YOU CAN SEE. I AM NOT AN EXPERT A KISS SCENES.
> 
> but that wont stop me from providing you all with fluff scenes :D


	25. Chapter 25

Taehyun opened his eyes and felt a feeling of confusion and fear surge through his body as he stood in the middle of the once lively and colorful flower field. Now, it was nothing but a depressing field, the wilted flowers black and brown in color, while others had been burned down into ashes.

The only color there was now were the dahlia and rose bouquet dream-Beomgyu had left for him, as they had been replaced by bright red and pink flowers, to which Taehyun remembered the bright red flowers as carnations and the soft pink flowers as begonias. 

_ “Is this some sort of hint or something?” _ Taehyun thought as he looked around the field, hoping he could see the older somewhere nearby.

In the end, it was only him and his bouquet in the middle of a wilted field.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

**_April 26_ **

Beomgyu had left the apartment to head back to his place while Taehyun was napping, much to his disappointment, but he guessed Soobin and Kai were good enough replacements. That is until Kai started acting like a high school girl when he heard about the kiss.

“And you had the audacity to go to sleep before telling me?” Kai hissed, offended, as he threw the pillow at Taehyun, the florist glaring as he threw the pillow back, hitting Kai dead in the face.

“He must’ve been a horrible kisser because you don’t look all that excited,” Soobin teased from the couch. “But tell me, what was it like? Did you feel the sparks?”

“He wasn’t bad! I mean, it was nice I guess, I could taste the cherries on his lips,” Taehyun mumbled as he looked back to his phone, ignoring how his ears burned at the memory while his lips started to tingle as if Beomgyu’s lips were on his once again. “And I did feel sparks, but that was probably just the hanahaki.”

_ Carnation Flower Meaning: Like roses, carnation flowers symbolize love. Lighter shades of carnation flowers represent meanings such as adoration and admiration. Deeper shades of red, on the other hand, represent deeper emotions such as love and passion.  _

_ Begonia Flower Meaning: Begonia flowers can mean many different things, most of the meanings turning up as unpleasant unfortunately. One example could be that the flower could be the begonia flower representing gratitude and giving thanks while at the same time it could represent dark and unpleasant thoughts. _

  
  


“Like, I’m happy and all because he isn’t a bad kisser, literally the opposite, I’m just worried about something else,” Taehyun sighed out. “Because you wouldn’t kiss someone you wouldn’t like, right?”

“Tae, did you throw up a new flower or something?” Kai questioned. “Why would Beomgyu not like you but kiss you?”

“I had a dream about me being in a flower field, and I know I shouldn’t be overthinking it, but the first dream it ended with me coughing out a blue petal, which was a forget-me-not petal,” Taehyun explained as he handed the phone over to Soobin. “And this dream there was this bouquet of carnations and begonias, but I have no idea how they’re connected.”

“And you came up with the idea Beomgyu didn’t like you? You’re stupider than I thought,” Kai said, deadpanning. “Who would kiss someone they didn’t like? I would get it if it was a dare, but that clearly wasn’t it.”

“Look, I don’t know!” Taehyun huffed out, defeated. “I’m just confused and these flowers aren’t helping because they always have some double fucking meaning and I’m just trying to figure out what it means and I can’t!”

“Maybe because you’re trying too hard to look into it when it’s simple,” Soobin pointed out as he handed back the phone. “I doubt any of them mean that Beomgyu doesn’t like you, but I don’t think it’s that complicated as well. And Beomgyu texted you, and no, I didn’t read through your messages.”

Confused, Taehyun opened his messenger, wondering what Beomgyu could want.

_ \- Sorry for leaving during your nap, I had homework due :( _

_ But I’m bringing clothes to stay at your place for a few nights :D _

_ For no reason of course I totally don’t wanna kiss you again and just wanna take care of you :) nope _

  
  


“Oh gross, you’re smiling, what did he say?” Soobin asked, trying to peek, Taehyun bringing his phone close to his chest as he glared at the other.

“It’s nothing serious, sheesh, it’s just him saying he’s coming to spend the night.”

“For what? Make-out session or something?”

Taehyun could only stare at Soobin before launching a throw pillow at him, Kai snickering in the background.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

Taehyun was human, and just like most humans, he has needs. Sometimes they’re important, such as taking his medication every morning or spending late nights up eating ramen after throwing up, but sometimes, they’re small. 

Today he gained a new need: Beomgyu’s kisses. He had no idea what to call it important or small, but either way, Taehyun wanted a kiss as the small peck Beomgyu gave him when he first came into the shop wasn’t enough for him. Of course, he still had some pride in him, so he wasn’t going to outwardly ask.

Small problem, though. Beomgyu wasn’t catching on to any of the hints. At all.

  
  


“Okay, that’s it, you’ve been pouting and glaring at me for the last fifteen minutes, what did I do?” Beomgyu finally ended up asking as he looked up from his phone.

Taehyun didn’t say anything back, still frowning, before shrugging and turning his back to Beomgyu, redirecting his attention back to his half-assed bouquet. 

In his head, that was the end of it, thinking he’ll just end up getting a kiss before they go to bed or something. Of course, though, Taehyun just so happened to be sorely mistaken.

Taehyun felt his body tense up as he felt arms wrap around his waist, Beomgyu placing his chin on top of his shoulder. And sure, they’ve been closer in proximity before, they even kissed a few hours earlier, but that didn’t make Taehyun any less nervous.

“Come on Hyunnie, what did I say about using your tongue?” Beomgyu mumbled in his ear as he tapped Taehyun’s arm, the florist having to stop messing with the bouquet. “Tell me, what do you want?”

“I...Kiss, please?” Taehyun asked softly, undoubtable nervousness seeping into his words. “I just wanted a kiss - Oh-”

  
  


Taehyun was caught off guard when he picked up and placed on the counter to where he was now eye level with Beomgyu, who could only laugh at him.

“It’s been, what, five hours since the first one and you still want kisses? Didn’t think you’d be this needy,” Beomgyu teased before leaving a chaste kiss on Taehyun’s lips.

But of course, that wasn’t enough, as the moment Beomgyu pulled away, Taehyun brought him right back in, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

If it wasn’t the kiss, it had to be the cherry taste on Beomgyu’s lips or the overwhelming scent of citrus, the vanilla aroma having disappeared, that would’ve left Taehyun drunk and wanting, no, needing for more.

He could only smile into the kiss when he felt one of Beomgyu’s hands rest on the back of his neck while the other held his jaw, thumb rubbing Taehyun’s cheek.

He just needed more.

  
  


“Do you know how much I love you?” Taehyun wondered aloud when Beomgyu broke away a minute later for a quick breather.

Beomgyu could only look at Taehyun with pained eyes and a sweet smile. “Yeah, I do. And one day I’ll be able to feel the same and tell you as well,” he said as he left a kiss on Taehyun’s cheek. “I promise it’ll be soon, but for now, just know that I like you. I like you too much, it's concerning.”

It wasn’t the L-word Taehyun wanted, but he knew he could wait to hear it. He knew he could wait for Beomgyu to say it.

I love you.


	26. Chapter 26

**_April 26_ **

“Taehyun, no, absolutely the fuck not.”

“You’re saying that but aren’t giving me a good reason as to why I shouldn’t.”

Taehyun wasn’t lazy, far from it actually, but the idea of having to cook the food himself was something he wouldn’t hesitate on objecting to, solely relying on food Kai brings to the house or delivery.

“Taehyun, you gotta stop eating like a broke college student like me when you run a successful flower shop. You can’t just eat instant ramen for dinner, it’s unhealthy,” Beomgyu tried to reason as he looked through Taehyun’s fridge while the younger pulled two ramen cups down from the cabinet. “And you literally have stuff in your fridge to be cooking with.”

“You see, that’s the problem, I don’t know how to cook. I just bought that when I wanted to start cooking for myself, which hasn’t come yet,” Taehyun countered. “And you’re incorrect because I once ate nothing but instant ramen for two weeks straight and I’m perfectly healthy.”

Okay, you can call Taehyun a bit obsessed, but he couldn’t help it. He liked the way Beomgyu looked whenever he got frustrated, as his jaw would lock up while his eyes narrowed into a glare sharp enough to kill a man. It was expected Taehyun would lose a bit of his common sense.

  
  


“Fun fact, I prefer my crush to be a healthy, living being, and not six feet under because he decided his diet was going to be ramen because he’s too lazy to learn how to cook,” Beomgyu scolded as he took the ramen cups out of Taehyun’s hands, even going as far as to holding them over his head to where Taehyun couldn’t reach.

“Okay, well, first of all, you’re an asshole for using my height against me,” Taehyun huffed out as he watched Beomgyu put the cups back in the cabinets. “And second, what else do we eat? Want me to order delivery?”

“Well, you have some, hopefully, edible stuff in your fridge like the rice cakes, so I’m pretty sure we can fix something up,” Beomgyu suggested with a half smile. “What about cheesy tteokbokki? That’s what you wanted earlier, no?”

“Yeah, from a restaurant, not from a clumsy asshole like you.”

“Well, we’re not ordering delivery, so you’re just gonna have to suck it up.”

Taehyun could feel an unwavering feeling of dread beginning to form at the pit of his stomach as he watched how Beomgyu pull out some of the ingredients from out of the fridge, leaving Taehyun wondering whether or not if Beomgyu actually knew what went in cheesy tteokbokki.

_“Let me go ahead and dial delivery,”_ Taehyun thought with a sigh as he headed to the couch. _“It’ll be a miracle if he doesn’t burn the stove down.”_

  
  


“Beomgyu, fuck - the tteokbokki is spilling over!”

“You don’t think I can see that?”

While Taehyun was wrong about Beomgyu burning down the stove, he was right for dialing the restaurant number, as fifteen minutes later the two were scrambling from the couch to attend to the pan that had started overflowing.

Taehyun could only watch with disappointment and amusement as he watched Beomgyu struggle to keep the soup contained to the pot and not it spilling onto the tile flooring.

“This is why we stick to delivery,” he quipped as he pulled out his phone, already calling the nearest chicken restaurant. “And to think I thought you were a good chef. I’ve been fooled.”

“Maybe if someone hadn’t refused to let me go five minutes ago, we wouldn’t be in this situation, now would we?” Beomgyu retorted, Taehyun frowning at that.

Okay, so Taehyun may have prevented Beomgyu from getting up because he didn’t want him to stop cuddling him, but to be honest, Taehyun didn’t feel bad in the slightest.

“If you wanted to check on the food so badly, you would’ve pushed me off, but did you?” Taehyun hissed as he threw a dishrag at Beomgyu’s head. “Now what type of chicken do you want, or do you just want ramen?”

Beomgyu didn’t say anything, staring at the mess the tteokbokki soup made on the floor before letting out a sigh. “Just get me lemon pepper.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“So what’s this one?”

“Gardenias, means gentleness, secret love, or joy. Depends on the color.”

“Guess this flower doesn’t apply to us, since we’re not secretive in the slightest,” Beomgyu hummed, earning a snort from Taehyun.

After an hour of waiting for their food, Taehyun and Beomgyu spread the bed comforter on the floor before lying on it as a makeshift bed with their chicken set aside. Beomgyu lied in Taehyun’s lap as he looked through one of Taehyun’s notebooks filled with hand-drawn flowers while the younger traced flowers into Beomgyu’s arm.

Taehyun didn’t mind the questions, finding it rather endearing Beomgyu was so curious to know what they were and what they meant.

“Oh, this one’s pretty. What’s this one?” Beomgyu asked when he flipped the page. 

Taehyun could feel his heart stop for a second as he stopped tracing into Beomgyu’s skin, feeling the flowers creep at the back of his neck.

_“Please don’t do this to me,”_ he thought. _“I’ve already had a rough week, I don’t need another day when he’s here.”_

“They’re anemones,” Taehyun explained in a hushed voice as if the flowers would come up if he spoke too loudly. “They mean death, fragility, forsaken love, and sickness.”

  
  


Taehyun already knew that Beomgyu was slowly catching on, the older scanning the flower over and over again while looking up to Taehyun in between.

“This is your hanahaki flower, right?”

“Well, yeah, but no as well. One of them to be exact.”

Taking in Beomgyu’s confused expression, Taehyun forced Beomgy off of him before standing up and waddling over to his desk, grabbing his beige notebook, which he tossed at Beomgyu.

“There’s four in all; the scarlet anemones, peppermint camellias, yellow roses, and the pink calla lilies. I guess you can say five now counting the forget-me-nots,” Taehyun explained as he took his seat back on the floor while Beomgyu began flipping through the pages. “Since I work in a flower shop, I throw up more than one type of flower.”

“I remember you asking me about yellow roses a couple of weeks ago. Did you throw up yellow roses that day?” Beomgyu wondered. “And the meanings written below them, are they supposed to mean something as well?”

“Comes with the perk of being a florist I guess, and yeah, that was my first time throwing up yellow roses that day,” Taehyun sighed out. “I was confused because I don’t think I was jealous that day. I mean, I don’t really remember, but what’s new at this point? I’m probably never gonna be able to remember anything about flowers again.”

  
  


“Your memory is still good for someone in stage three, though, so don’t stress yourself about it,” Beomgyu reassured as he pressed a kiss on top of Taehyun’s head. “Now, explain the calla lilies, if you can. What made you throw that up?”

“Dunno, I just remember being in my bed asleep and then on the floor coughing out blood and calla lily petals,” Taehyun frowned. “But I do remember these ones mean beauty because of the flower, and love because of the color.”

“Oh, so you think I’m beautiful?” Beomgyu asked nearly a second after Taehyun finished talking. 

_“Is that seriously the only thing he got from my explanation?”_ he thought frantically, his face aflame as he struggled to find a proper response. 

“You still can’t handle my teasing? How cute,” Beomgyu teased as he pushed the notebook aside.

No matter how many times they’ve kissed, it always felt like the first for Taehyun, who stared up at Beomgyu after his soft lips touched his own, expecting more. 

“But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re gonna run this shop without the hanahaki troubling you. How does that sound?”

“Is it enough for me to just want you to be there with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this one is a little shorter than usual, school and personal life has been troubling me. 
> 
> another thing is that i’m working on my phone and not my computer, so if you see more mistakes than usual, that’s why. 
> 
> but thank you all for 5k reads🥺💜it means so much to mean and i’m so thankful so many of you love the story.


	27. Chapter 27

**_April 27_ **

Taehyun wasn’t surprised Beomgyu was the first one to call it a night, the older looking tired after finishing his box of chicken. He took back the bed comforter and dragged himself to Taehyun’s bed, snoring aloud the minute he fell on top of the bed, not even muttering a good night before he did.

Taehyun didn’t mind that, as it was late already, past midnight at that point. He snuck downstairs to the empty flower shop, just for some alone time. Don’t get him wrong, Taehyun wasn’t deprived of it or anything, but with how quickly things were going with Beomgyu, he found himself with a bunch of questions, wishes, and unsurprisingly, doubts.

Standing at the counter, Taehyun twirled a pure white yarrow flower thoughtlessly between his fingers, humming along with the song Beomgyu played the day he passed out from the forget-me-nots in his head.

  
  


_ “There’s really nothing to be afraid of, we aren’t dating, so we’re still technically just friends,” _ Taehyun thought with a frown as he watched a petal of the yarrow fall to the counter.  _ “But you don’t kiss your friends passionately on the lips.” _

This is why Taehyun never liked crushes, despite having so many of them. They were thin ice, Taehyun wondering if he just saw his crush as someone he wanted to be with, or was just so love deprived that he just so happened to imagine dating them. 

But adding falling in love and hanahaki to the mix, it made everything just as complicated, if not more. And for Taehyun, who’s been nothing but unprepared and exhausted, he found himself growing rather tired of the cycle, but of course, there was nothing he could do about it. Not now.

  
  


“Oh.”

Taehyun stared down at the broken flower that laid pitifully on the counter, the stem resting in his hand while the petals laid on top of the counter.

Strangely enough, Taehyun was convinced the broken flower triggered something in him, him feeling the back of his throat with acid. He nearly tripped on his own two feet as he threw himself off of the stool, to which he knocked to the ground, before stumbling into the bathroom, his shaking knees giving out the minute he made it to the toilet.

  
  


Tonight, throwing up just felt ten times more uncomfortable, Taehyun believing that the few days he went without throwing up made him that way. He couldn’t even throw up properly, choking on the flow of roses and camellias that didn’t seem to have an end.

He knew there was blood in the petals, and it freaked him out, not because it bothered him or anything, but rather where the blood had come from. He was already fearing the worst when his throat ached, even swallowing enough to irritate it to the point it would burn.

Peering down into the toilet, Taehyun felt his heart sink when he noticed among the yellow roses, there were black thorns coated in blood floating on top of the yellow petals. Taehyun had to look away, feeling himself becoming sick, this time not from the hanahaki.

  
  


He looked up from the toilet into the mirror, and Taehyun wasn’t over exaggerating when he said it, but his own reflection scared him the most.

He looked tired, and not because he was sleepy or anything, but rather the hanahaki had taken every bit of his youthfulness and energy out of him, leaving nothing behind but an empty vessel. His cheeks were becoming sunken in while beneath his eyes, dark circles began to form. His hair that was once easy to manage became nothing more than a tangled mess, pieces of his hair sticking out in random places.

Taehyun knew this was going to happen, he knew his appearance would be affected by his health. But to see such drastic changes in a month, he couldn’t help but feel ashamed, embarrassed, and disgusted with himself.

  
  


He felt his veins begin to boil when he saw tears trailing down his face.

_ “All you do is fucking cry, just stop crying for two fucking minutes,” _ he tried to tell himself, but his body was on complete autopilot mode, Taehyun sitting on the floor, his knees brought up to his chest as he curled up.

_ “You child, no wonder Beomgyu hasn’t fallen in love with you, it’s like babysitting a stupid fucking toddler with you.” _

Taehyun could feel the hot tears rolling down at a faster pace.

_ “You don’t have to cry over every little thing. You’re fucking grown, get it together.” _

His bottom lip was taken in between his teeth in an attempt to hold back a sob, his body shaking as it begged for everything to just be released.

_ “I just want Gyu.” _

As if it was some sickening joke, Taehyun didn’t even flinch when his heart felt as if been shot, too worried about calming himself down while his only security being his arms that coddled his trembling body.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

The way Beomgyu slept truly did start changing ever since the night Taehyun broke down in his arms in the hospital, as even a pin drop was loud enough to wake him up completely. Tonight’s awakening, however, wasn’t a sound, but rather the confusion of no warm body for Beomgyu to hold onto while he slept.

Still half asleep, Beomgyu sat up in the bed, looking around the dark apartment, questioning and wondering where Taehyun could’ve gone. 

His questions were soon answered, however, as the apartment door to the flower shop was wide open, allowing the light from downstairs to shine against the wall of the stairwell.

_ “Of course he’s down there,” _ he thought with a sigh, forcing himself out of bed to drag Taehyun back to bed.

He was halted in his place, though, startled by something hard hitting the ground and a door slamming shut. Worried on whether or not the other was okay, Beomgyu grabbed his phone, just in case, before rushing downstairs. He himself nearly fell down the stairs after nearly face-planting from skipping two steps at a time.

  
  


Beomgyu knew from the get-go that Taehyun wasn’t feeling the best, him noticing how the stool had been knocked to the floor, one of its legs breaking even, and the bathroom lights were on.

Beomgyu didn’t even bother trying to get into the bathroom, already knowing Taehyun had the door locked, so he resorted to just sitting on the floor next to the door. He tried his best to ignore the gut-wrenching sounds from the other side, busying himself with how he could comfort Taehyun once he’s done as he scrolled through his Twitter feed.

But there was this feeling of paranoia inside of him, Beomgyu not quite sure he could handle another instance of the forget-me-nots, especially when it was just the two of them.

So with a heavy heart, he tried to think positive, erasing any negative thoughts and ignoring his paranoia, allowing only the thoughts of Taehyun coming out of the bathroom okay and them going back to bed.

That was all he needed.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“Beomgyu?”

Beomgyu didn’t even know he fell asleep, let alone knew how much time passed while he was sleeping.

“I left you upstairs, and you decide to sleep on the floor? Did something happen?” Taehyun asked him as he helped him off of the floor, Beomgyu noticing how hoarse he sounded, wincing as he spoke, and the dried tear trails on his cheeks. 

“I was coming to drag you back to bed, but I heard you throwing up, and I guess I fell asleep waiting on you,” he mumbled, caressing Taehyun’s cheeks with the pad of his thumb. “But I can tell you were crying, so what’s wrong? Is your hanahaki bothering you again?”

“Nothing, it's just, nevermind, it’s just nothing,” Taehyun told him, leaning into Beomgyu’s touch, similar to a cat. “But can we go to bed now, please? It’s past midnight, and I’m sleepy.”

Beomgyu was a bit doubtful of Taehyun’s words, but pushed it aside, knowing Taehyun wasn’t going to tell him the truth no matter how many times Beomgyu bug him for answers, giving the younger a half-smile before grabbing his wrist and leading him back upstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do double uploads this week, as my previous chapter wasn't up to my standards and I didn't want to provide subpar content. it's so interesting to see how many people read my fics and I don't want to disappoint all of you.
> 
> and to those concerned about the angst, no this isn’t to be extra or anything, it’s to further push the storyline and yes there will be more fluff scenes to balance them out.


	28. Chapter 28

**_May 3_ **

The last six days were rough, to say the least, the first three days especially. Beomgyu would wake up at ungodly hours to hear Taehyun coughing up a lung in the bathroom and ten minutes later, climbing back into bed and crying into Beomgyu’s chest, complaining about his heart and lungs burning and his throat being sore. 

The only thing Beomgyu could really do in those situations was to comfort Taehyun until the boy cried himself to sleep, which either took ten minutes or a whole hour to do so.

The three days afterwards were just making sure Taehyun didn’t pass out from exhaustion, Beomgyu having to rush and catch him from falling multiple times, which always seemed to be when Taehyun was standing on something, which was just as stressful, as Beomgyu had to make sure he didn’t break anything. 

And to make it worse, Taehyun just wouldn’t go to bed, pouting at Beomgyu whenever he was told to do so. Unfortunately, today was no different for them.

  
  


“This is what I mean when I say you need to go take a nap. Why would you try to grab a rose stem with the most thorns without anything to protect your hands?” Beomgyu scolded as he held Taehyun’s hand in his own as he wrapped the younger’s pricked hand in bandages. “You’re clearly out of it, so can you go rest for me now?”

“Beomgyu, I have a shop to run-”

“We have a shop to run. Meaning you can go rest.”

Taehyun raised an eyebrow as he looked at Beomgyu. “Now since when was this a “we” thing?” he asked. “I thought I never told you whether or not I was gonna hire you.”

“Simple, when you kissed me, that was you saying I work here now,” Beomgyu explained as he cut the end of the bandage, pressing it onto Taehyun’s hand. “Of course, it's without pay or anything, I’m just here to help until you can do everything on your own without nearly passing out.”

“Well, if you insist, I need help anyways, we need to make some bouquets for a wedding,” the florist said as handed Beomgyu his phone before jumping off of the counter and grabbing some vases of flowers Beomgyu recognized.

  
  


Beomgyu thought his eyes were going to fall out from how hard he was staring at the picture on Taehyun’s phone, the bouquet catching him by surprise.

The bouquet was, as Beomgyu read, a cascade bouquet, and while it did look beautiful, he already knew that he was going to get frustrated when working on it, as it just looked far too complicated for him. Especially the vines, which were technically the same as string in his eyes, just stronger, so he’s really not all that excited when dealing with that either.

“We need to make a cascade bridal bouquet, six bridesmaid bouquets, two corsages, and ten table bouquets,” Taehyun said with a sigh. “And they want summer colors, so I don’t know if I should use white or brown as a base color.”

“Hold on, how are you this casual about this workload?” Beomgyu asked, already stressed out. “I can barely do a flower crown, and we’re supposed to make twenty fucking things? Taehyun, the bride’s bouquet has vines for fuck sakes!”

  
  


“Which is why I’m doing the bride and bridesmaid’s bouquets and you’re doing the table bouquets and corsages, as that’s a bit easier,” Taehyun told him. “And don’t worry, they won't pick up the flowers until tomorrow morning or so, so you can take breaks if you want.”

“Same could be said about you, stupid,” the older of the two hissed as he flicked Taehyun’s forehead. “I’m not the best florist or anything, but I’m not gonna let you burn yourself out when you’re already sick.”

“My sickness doesn't make me any less capable, but whatever,” Taehyun huffed out as he swatted at Beomgyu in response. “But seriously, thank you, Gyu.”

It was a strange and sudden feeling, Beomgyu swearing his heart did multiple somersaults the moment Taehyun smiled at him. He didn’t even know Taehyun’s smile could do that to him.

“Yeah, of course,” he muttered, averting his eyes to where he stared at the endless amounts of vases, wondering which flowers he would use for his bouquets.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

Beomgyu started with the ten table bouquets first, figuring they would be easier to make compared to the corsages. With his table bouquets planned out, deciding to use a reference of pink garden roses, white lilies, and daisies, he was rather excited to begin, thinking it would be quick and easy. Unfortunately for him, though, he underestimated how hard it truly was, as only one hour later, he was ten seconds from tearing his hair out.

He held back a string of curses when the fifth rose’s stem broke in half, half the stem attached to the flower still, and the other stuck in the foam block in the vase.

Beomgyu was growing mad with himself, as he barely had two flowers in the jar, and that alone could be challenged, as the petals of the white lilies were slowly floating from the flower to the counter.

  
  


Looking over to Taehyun, though, Beomgyu isn’t shocked at all to see that the younger’s bridesmaid bouquets were being made into perfection. He didn’t even look like he was trying, as Taehyun was in his little world, humming along to whatever song he was listening to as he bound the pink dahlia and white hyacinth with a laced ribbon. 

_ “Of course he’s good at this, he’s a pro,” _ Beomgyu thought before catching sight of three other bouquets, realizing the other was on his fourth bouquet.  _ “And fast as well,” _ he continued as he glared at his own vase.  _ “Or am I too slow?” _

“Beomgyu, do you need help over there?” Taehyun called out, Beomgyu hearing the other approach him. 

Beomgyu was tempted to say he didn’t need any help, as it hurt his pride to say he does, but he gave in without much resistance. “I mean, yeah, but are we surprised?” he asked with a groan. “The flower keeps breaking the second I put it into the vase, and I’m confused, am I not being gentle enough?”

“Because it’s a flower, they’re fragile and break all the time. Even professionals can’t stop it from happening,” Taehyun said as he grabbed one of the pink roses, inserting it into the foam block. “Sometimes, you have to get lucky with it.”

Unlike breaking like it does with Beomgyu, the flower laid against the top of the vase, not a single petal falling off.

  
  


But somewhere in the middle when Taehyun was placing the flower, Beomgyu’s focus was on the way Taehyun’s lips upturned, a small smile appearing on them. Shamelessly, he thought about turning those same pink lips that could rival the beauty of an entire pink rose garden into a mess that not even the brightest red carnation wasn’t comparable.

Taehyun must’ve felt his stare, the florist looking Beomgyu in the eye for a few seconds before looking down at his hands, his ears turning pink.

“Oh, come on Hyunnie,” Beomgyu taunted. “It’s been a week, and we’ve kissed and everything, and you still can’t look me in the eye?”

“You’re a fucking asshole, did you know that? The biggest in the world really.”

“Now what did I do to deserve such a title from you?”

Beomgyu knew Taehyun was overwhelmed at that point, seeing how his face was burning the darkest shade of he’s ever seen. But Taehyun was a wild card, something Beomgyu always forgets, only to be rudely reminded in the end.

  
  


Beomgyu was confused as to how Taehyun managed to calm himself down within seconds, his eyes narrowing into a sharp glare as he stared Beomgyu straight in the eye. Beomgyu wasn’t even given a second to process anything, as Taehyun was suddenly on top of the counter that had them separated, pulling Beomgyu closer by the neck of his shirt.

“You’re really only good for teasing others, but I doubt you could handle any of the same energy thrown back at you, now can you?” Taehyun asked. And he was right, Beomgyu knowing full well his face was embarrassingly red at that point, taken aback by Taehyun.

“But you’re more of a hands-on-learner, aren’t you, Beomgyu?” he continued, his lips on the corner of Beomgyu’s own. “So I don’t think you would understand with words, so maybe I’ll just demonstrate for you. How does that sound?”

Beomgyu was anticipating something, anything really, but was instead interrupted by someone clearing their throat at the front door. Taehyun, startled, nearly fell off the counter, Beomgyu catching him just like before.

From there, Beomgyu could see Yeonjun standing there awkwardly, two bags in his hands.

“I think I’ve interrupted something important.”

“You think, dipshit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it seems like im focused more on the flower making than the hanahaki this chapter, i am😭taehyun’s flower shop deserves better.


	29. Chapter 29

**_May 3_ **

“What the - Dear lord, how do you do this?” Yeonjun hissed out, frustrated, as he got more yellow ribbon wrapped around his wrist. Beomgyu shrugged in response before groaning out himself when another flower of his broke in half.

Though Beomgyu wouldn’t hesitate to admit that he felt a bit better about himself when Choi Yeonjun, the boy who was good at everything he does, was struggling to make a corsage. It felt nice to have someone on his level he supposed.

But he was a little teed off by Taehyun, who had retreated to his bed an hour earlier after finishing his bouquets, claiming that he felt sick, and had left the two downstairs alone, who had no clear clue as to what they were doing, as even the YouTube videos couldn’t even help them.

  
  


“Also, what made you come here?” Beomgyu asked as he successfully got one of the daisies into the vase without it breaking. “I’m not surprised you’re not hanging out with Soobin or something.”

“He’s hanging out with Kai for the day, something about the two getting closer,” Yeonjun mumbled once he managed to free his hands from the ribbons. “So I thought I would third-wheel you and Taehyun for the time being.”

Beomgyu didn’t say anything for a moment before smirking. “Don’t tell me that Yeonjunnie is jealous,” he began teasing as he pushed one of the roses into Yeonjun’s face. “Can’t handle the fact Soobin’s giving his attention to someone else?”

“I’m going to break your fucking kneecaps,” Yeonjun threatened as he shoved Beomgyu out of his chair after snatching the rose out of his hands. “And no, I’m not jealous, kinda glad he’s out and since I can think for a bit,” he continued with a sigh as he twirled the rose between his fingers. “Well, thinking about Soobin having hanahaki before.”

“You never told me what happened after your talk,” Beomgyu pointed out when he regained his balance. “Like, was it bad or something? I didn’t see you leave the apartment for three days at the time.”

“Because I wasn’t talking to Soobin for those three days then,” Yeonjun started, his body slouching over the counter. “And it didn’t go bad or anything, but when I left the apartment, he started crying actually. Not even the calm crying.”

“Soobin hardly cries-”

“I apparently scared him to the point he did.”

Soobin wasn’t one to cry, and that was all Beomgyu really knew about the older. Not even getting yelled at or watching an emotional movie was enough to draw tears out of his eyes, as he would just keep up a stone cold face the entire time.

  
  


"I mean, I fucking terrible because I just wanted to get the hell out of there, and it didn’t help that I ignored him for three days straight. And...and he thought I was going to leave him, for good I mean,” Yeonjun mumbled. “And we’re good now and everything, but I still feel so bad about it, and it’s been weeks already.”

“I mean, I guess that’s expected from both of you. Kinda stressful to figure out if someone with past hanahaki likes you back, and wondering if the person you probably like is gonna leave you,” Beomgyu said, redirecting his attention back to his bouquet. “But, if you’re comfortable of course, what did you say to him the first time for him to get scared like that?”

“It was just me yelling at him the entire time. I called him a liar who was trying to make himself feel better and told him he was leading me on for the fun of it,” the older said, voice hard as he stared out in front of him. “Asked him why I should believe him when he said he loved me and got madder when he didn’t say anything worthwhile and left the apartment.”

Beomgyu was rendered into silence as he stared at Yeonjun in disbelief.

“No shit he was scared when you talked, why would you say that-”

“Couldn’t tell you even if I tried. I’m still trying to figure it out.”

  
  


Neither of them said anything for the next five minutes or so, Yeonjun staring at the door in silence while Beomgyu continued one with his vase, having gotten ten flowers in total into the vase.

“So, you never gave me an update on your relationship,” Yeonjun started. “So, what level are you two on now?”

“First of all, there’s no relationship as of yet, and two, our level?” Beomgyu asked, taking a moment to pause and think. “I mean, we’ve kissed and cuddled before, so whatever level that is, we’re probably there.”

Yeonjun deadpanned. “Seriously? So you never made out or anything like that?” he asked, eliciting a head shake from Beomgyu, who just ended saying in response, “Just the usual shit, like kisses here and there.”

“So have you thought about it?” Yeonjun asked, Beomgyu nodding his head. “So if you want to, why not do it?”

Beomgyu felt his heart skip a beat at the thought, as the most intimate he and Taehyun had ever really gotten was when they were teasing one another or simple kisses out of nowhere.

“I’m not scared or anything, but we’re used to doing the simple shit,” Beomgyu admitted with a loud sigh. “Pretty sure we would’ve gotten to that level or whatever, had a dumbass decided not to walk in at the perfect fucking time.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes before swatting at Beomgyu. “Oh please, you two would’ve kissed for fifteen seconds max before going back to playing with flowers,” he corrected. “I know how the both of you are, so don’t lie to me.”

Beomgyu knew he couldn’t argue with that, so he resorted to just huffing out in frustration.

“Well, if you want a tip, Taehyun can’t read your mind, so if you want something, ask for it,” Yeonjun advised as he struggled to free his entangled hands. “Or, if you think you’re confident enough, just go for it.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“Beomgyu, are you sure you’re okay?”

Beomgyu couldn’t even look at Taehyun for longer than a second before looking back down at his phone, feeling the back of his neck beginning to burn up. He wasn’t even someone who was shy, but ever since his talk with Yeonjun, who forced him to stay the night, he couldn’t even look Taehyun in his eyes without feeling sheepish.

He didn’t even know who to blame, unsure if it was Yeonjun’s words racing through his head, or the idea of Taehyun’s soft lips on his.

  
  


“Gyu?”

Beomgyu looked up to see Taehyun standing only a few meters away from the bed, his head hung low as he fidgeted with his hands.

“You know, if I did something wrong, you can tell me-”

“What?”

Pushing his sudden sheepiness aside, Beomgyu pulled Taehyun down onto the bed beside him.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise, I was just thinking about something Yeonjun told me,” Beomgyu reassured, but it was clear the younger wasn’t all that convinced. 

“Was it like the talk you had with Soobin?” Taehyun asked, Beomgyu shaking his head no. “Okay, so you’ll be able to tell me what you talked about, no?”

_“if you’re risky enough, just go for it.”_

  
  


“I have a better idea, why don’t I just show you?” Beomgyu suggested as he grabbed Taehyun’s wrists. “Maybe you’ll understand better.”

Beomgyu was tempted to laugh at Taehyun’s confused expression when he pinned him down to the bed, his larger frame easily overshadowing Taehyun’s smaller.

But he was getting tired of doing nothing, so he didn’t hesitate to bring their lips together, Taehyun reciprocating the kiss, melting into even. Beomgyu didn’t allow himself to kiss Taehyun for long, much to the other’s distaste, trailing down his jaw and down to the nape of his neck.

“Hold - Hold on, Beom - _hah, fuck_ \- how am I going to hide this?” Taehyun breathed out as felt Beomgyu suck on the skin, both of them knowing it was going to leave a mark.

“Let’s figure that out later, okay?” Beomgyu muttered as he pulled away for a second. “Just wanna mark you for now.”

“You dirty bastard.”

“You're not any better for liking it, are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is so bad im sorry im sorry im sorry im just not good at writing intimate scenes...I have no words other than apologies for this monstrosity I called intimacy.


	30. Chapter 30

**_May 3_ **

One more mark had turned into two, which ended up turning into four. Beomgyu was sure if Taehyun hadn’t pushed him off after the fourth one he would’ve just continued on.

Of course, Beomgyu was gracious enough to leave the last four on Taehyun’s stomach, making sure it was easily hidden by a shirt. But the love bite on Taehyun’s neck wasn’t as easy to hide, noticeable to anyone who even half glanced, the already bruising love bite a contrast to Taehyun’s sun-kissed skin.

“God - Beomgyu, how the fuck am I meant to hide this one? It looks like it would show even through a concealer,” Taehyun whined when he looked in the mirror. “I don’t wanna explain to the guys if they saw it.”

“Just tell them it was me, it’s not like it’s an unbelievable lie or anything,” Beomgyu said with a shrug before sitting up on the bed. “Now come here, I wanna see them on you.”

“So you couldn’t see them when you were putting them on me?”

“Nope because I wasn’t paying attention to any of that, so come here.”

With a begrudged sigh, Taehun waddled back over to the bed before pulling his shirt up a bit. There, Beomgyu could see all four love bites spaced out between one another, forming a diamond shape almost. Beomgyu did try to touch one of them out of curiosity, but Taehyun flinched the moment Beomgyu’s finger grazed his stomach.

“Stop laughing at me, it just feels weird right now!” Taehyun hissed when Beomgyu clearly couldn’t hold back any of his laughter. He, unsurprisingly, swatted at Beomgyu, who easily caught him by his wrist.

  
  


“You should really get a new way to show you’re mad at me because it’s starting to become predictable at this point,” Beomgyu tsked as he climbed out of bed while Taehyun pulled out of his grip. “But I kinda need help, I’m nowhere near close to finishing my bouquets. I got like, one done.”

Taehyun was rendered silent as he glared up at him. “Are you...Beomgyu, I finished my seven bouquets before you, and one of them took nearly an hour?”

“I’m still a beginner, and Yeonjun was about as clueless as I was, so the corsages aren’t done either. I don’t think he managed to do one of them to be honest,” Beomgyu hummed. “But you’re gonna help me because you love me, right?”

“No, I’m helping you because I’m tired and I just wanna sleep,” Taehyun corrected with a sigh as he began dragging Beomgyu by the arm downstairs. “Now come on, you’re still gonna do something because I’m not doing all the work.”

“You’re asking for a lot, thinking I can focus as if you aren’t nearby,” Beomgyu mumbled in Taehyun’s ear as he took his arm out of Taehyun’s grasp, only to rest it on Taehyun’s backside. “But sure, I’ll do my best to work.”

Taehyun looked down at Beomgyu’s hand before looking back at him, clearly suppressing a sigh.

“I feel like this is happening because of your talk with Yeonjun, and now I don’t wanna know what it was about anymore.”

“Oh, it was nothing too serious, don’t worry too much about it.”

Groping Taehyun’s butt, Beomgyu just barely avoided getting punched by a flustered Taehyun.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

True to his word, Beomgyu found himself staring at Taehyun or the visible love bite on his neck from time to time when he should’ve been paying more attention to his corsages, but Taehyun’s mere existence just made it difficult for Beomgyu to concentrate. 

He wasn’t even sure how many hours had passed by, the sky turning a gradient of purples and pink as the sun began to set behind buildings, the streetlights outside coming on.

“God, I’m so fucking tired,” Beomgyu grumbled as he stood up from his chair when he was finally done with his corsage, noticing the clock on the wall said it was past ten.

“Hyun, are you done yet I’m - Taehyun?”

Beomgyu clicked his tongue with a smile once catching sight of Taehyun resting his head on the counter, sleeping peacefully, his body rhythmically rising up and down as he snored.

Unlike last time, Taehyun didn’t wake up when Beomgyu called out to him or when he was picked up, his head rolling onto Beomgyu’s chest, subconsciously shifting into a more comfortable position, eliciting a chuckle from Beomgyu, who could only whisper “cute” underneath his breath.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

Feeling his body being rocked, Beomgyu woke up with a groan to see Taehyun’s silhouette standing over him. Even with none of the lights on in the room, Beomgyu could tell the younger was crying from the occasional sniffs.

“Hyun, did you throw up again?” he asked as he turned the lamp side light on as he sat himself up. “Do you need-”

He paused, breath hitching when he saw the faintest trail of blood running from the corner of his lips. He couldn’t bring himself to move when Taehyun placed himself in his arm, his body trembling as he placed his head on Beomgyu’s chest.

“It hurts. My throat hurts,” Taehyun murmured, his raspy voice making it hard to hear him while his tears dampened Beomgyu’s chest. “Everything just hurts, and I just want to sleep. Please, please just make it stop.”

He couldn’t say anything to that, lying back down and placing the younger on top of him as he brushed through his hair. 

“It won’t be much longer, okay? It’ll be over soon,” Beomgyu promised.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

**_May 5_ **

“You have hickeys now, hm?” Kai teased with a cheeky smile. “Seems like you and Beomgyu are getting along nicely.”

Taehyun was starting to regret eating out with Soobin and Kai, rolling his eyes as his hand subconsciously came up to his neck, the love bite unsurprisingly managing to show through his concealer, just like he predicted.

“I blame Soobin’s boyfriend for this.”

“I can’t control what comes out of Yeonjun’s mouth, now can I? Besides, it’s just a hickey.”

“He left four more on my stomach, it’s not just one,” Taehyun said with a deadpan face. “He became more touchy within hours after talking with Yeonjun. Like, he’s always has been, but now he’s starting to grab my ass and-”

“He basically made Beomgyu a mini him,” Kai interrupted. “But maybe it’s him becoming more comfortable with you?”

  
  


“But not in love,” Taehyun mumbled. “Cause I threw up two days ago, couldn’t get out of bed yesterday and this morning-” he paused as looked over to Soobin. “Wait, what does it mean when you start throwing up thorns?”

“Hold on, what do you mean thorns?” Kai asked, his tone incredulous. “I didn’t even know that was possible.”

“It’s very much possible when you have a rose hanahaki flower,” Soobin smiled. “And it happens when that specific flower starts to die. Since you have like, five different flowers, it’s hard to tell if it’s just the rose or all of them dying.”

“So what I’m hearing is that he loves me.”

“It’s a slow process, but yes, he’s starting to. You did tell him you were throwing up thorns, right?”

Taehyun pursed his lips as he began to sink into his seat, silent.

  
  


“I may not know much about relationships, but I’m pretty sure that’s something you should tell Beomgyu,” Kai added on, clearly unsure of his words. “Like, isn’t communication or something important in a relationship?”

“It is,” Soobin responded, his scowl deepening the longer he stared at Taehyun. “Which is why Taehyun is going to have a conversation about his hanahaki with Beomgyu because he’s not telling him everything, for some reason.”

Taehyun groaned at the thought, only to stop when Soobin looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Make it tonight actually,” Soobin ended up deciding. “Because both of them are actual dogshit at talking about their feelings. It's infuriating almost.”

Taehyun couldn’t necessarily refute that, realizing he had yet to know how Beomgyu felt about the entire situation, the older often just reassuring him would be okay and taking care of him. But the only thing that ran through his head was knowing he wouldn’t have to wait much longer for Beomgyu.

  
_ “Just a few more weeks,” _ Taehyun told himself.  _ “Just a few more weeks until it’s all over.” _


	31. Chapter 31

**_May 5_ **

Walking into the flower, Taehyun was surprised to see Beomgyu already inside, the older focusing on making some type of vase bouquet, purple and white chrysanthemums lying across the counter. Beomgyu had also seemingly disconnected himself from the world, his music loud enough Taehyun could hear from a few feet away.

_“It won’t hurt to get a little payback,”_ he thought to himself as he tiptoed over to Beomgyu from behind. There was really no point in doing so, though, as Beomgyu didn’t even hear the door open or close.

Within seconds, he was pouncing onto the older’s back, Beomgyu holding back a shout and swearing out in surprise, Taehyun giggling in Beomgyu’s ear as he clung tighter to the other’s back.

“You brat, but I’d be the one in the wrong if I stabbed you with these scissors, wouldn’t I?” Beomgyu hissed as he pushed Taehyun off. “And why are you back so early, I thought you were out with Soobin and Kai for the day?”

“All we did was talk and eat, nothing too far from the usual,” Taehyun said with a shrug before looking past Beomgyu’s shoulder. “So, wanna explain why you’re in here alone and making a bouquet?”

He held back a snort when he noticed how embarrassed Beomgyu looked, the tips of his ears starting to turn red.

  
  


“I wanted to learn how to do the vase ones, on my own I mean,” Beomgyu muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You’ve been doing more with helping me, which is what I didn’t want since I’m doing this to lessen your load and all.”

For Beomgyu to have made the vase by himself, Taehyun noted it had looked good, and only one of the flowers’ stems were broken, a big leap from the previous ten plus, and all of the petals seemed to be intact.

“It’s not the best obviously, since I was watching YouTube and reading stuff on the internet, but it’s something,” Beomgyu mumbled once again. It was something about the way Beomgyu said it, Taehyun unsure if it was his word choice, his tone, or his mumbling, that irked his nerves and made Taehyun want to fight him.

“So what you’re not going to do is put yourself down,” Taehyun snapped as he stood on his tiptoes to flick Beomgyu’s forehead. “This is good for someone who doesn’t do this professionally, and you managed to improve in less than two days! At least give yourself some credit.”

  
  


“Giving me credit for doing something that’s below average isn’t good enough, now move,” Beomgyu grumbled before lightly shoving Taehyun to the side. “And moving on, talked about anything important? Was it about your hanahaki?”

“You could say that. It was just them two giving me advi - Actually, no, it was just Soobin demanding I do something and Kai being a little instigator,” Taehyun sighed out. “But there’s something I wanted to talk to you about on our date-”

“Wait, what date? When did we schedule a date?” Beomgyu interrupted, wide-eyed. “Did this happen when I was half asleep or something?”

Now it was Taehyun’s turn to redden out of embarrassment, cursing at the universe and him.

“I mean, it’s not a date, but unless you want it to be, I don’t mind,” he half rambled. “But there’s this really pretty garden I saw on Instagram, and I really wanted to go.”

“Taehyun, a garden?” Beomgyu asked as he stared blankly at him. “We literally have your flower shop to hang out at, why would we drive to God knows where to go to a garden?”

“Because that’s not the point! The garden has way more flowers, plus it has really pretty lights!” Taehyun argued back.

So what if he fell in love with the garden, he’s a florist, it was expected of him. He wasn’t lying at all either when he said the pretty lights and the various amounts of flowers in different colors were the first things that caught his eyes, as he spaced out mid talk with Soobin and Kai to scroll through the Instagram tag.

  
  


“Please can we go, Gyu,” Taehyun begged with a pout. “We don’t have to be there for long, we can leave after we finish walking and taking pictures.”

“Of course you would pout - Okay, fine, but we’re leaving after you tell me what was so important that Soobin had to demand you to do it,” Beomgyu corrected with a huff and turning his back, refocusing on his bouquet. “I have a paper due at midnight for my art theory class, and I haven’t even started.”

“And you wonder why your grade is so low in that class,” Taehyun mumbled before wrapping his arms around Beomgyu’s waist and pressing his face into his back. “Maybe I should ban you from coming here until you get your grade above an F.”

“Hey, let’s not say words let’s that-”

“Get your grades up then. Don’t want a dumb boyfriend.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

The garden was exactly as Taehyun imagined, an escape world built just for him. He felt like a kid all over again, eyes blown wide as he stared at the endless amount of flowers that were illuminated by bright white lights.

Even Beomgyu looked sort of interested in the garden, stopping every now and then to look at some of the flowers and then asking Taehyun what they were. Which only ended in a spew of apologies when Taehyun stared at Beomgyu with a glare, the older somehow forgetting Taehyun’s memory wasn’t the greatest as of now.

But of course, Beomgyu couldn’t forget the one thing Taehyun really didn’t want to remember.

  
  


“So, what was it we had to talk about,” Beomgyu asked. “Or do you want to talk about it another time?”

Thankfully, they were alone on the garden trail, and ironically so, near an area dedicated to begonias, the flowers of communication and bad thoughts from what Taehyun could remember.

“No, it’s important if we talk about it now because we aren’t going to want to in the future,” Taehyun mumbled. “And it’s about my hanahaki, but before we start talking about any of that, Beomgyu, are you sure you’re okay?” 

Beomgyu blinked once and then twice at the question, confusion painted on his face. “I mean, I guess I’m fine?” he answered, but to Taehyun, it sounded like a question more than anything.

“No that’s-” Taehyun sighed out, not wanting to start yelling when it wasn’t necessary. “Like, about this whole hanahaki and everything going on. I’m just asking if you’ve been fine since everything that’s happened.”

“I stress out over you some days, but I am taking care of a sick person so-” Beomgyu cut himself off, his eyes widening. “Wait, did something bad happen with your hanahaki? Was your hangout with Soobin and Kai going for a check-up?” 

Taehyun wanted to ask how and why he came to that conclusion, but he was slowly getting more irritated with Beomgyu as time passed on. _“This is not gonna end well for the both of us.”_

  
  


“Beomgyu, please listen to me closely,” Taehyun huffed out, not realizing it would be this difficult to get a simple answer out of Beomgyu. “I’m asking if you’re okay because even though we both know you’re stressed out, you never talk about it with me.”

The older didn’t say anything for a good ten seconds, staring at Taehyun, before letting out a mirthless laugh and turning his back. “Look, if this is the important talk you mentioned earlier, we can just continue on with the walk like you wanted,” he said. “Just don’t worry about me, okay? I can handle my own-”

“Beomgyu, for fuck sakes, this is exactly what I mean! Just answer the damn question and stop beating around the bush!!” Taehyun interjected, not bothering to lower his voice, uncaring on whether or not if people nearby hear him. “You’ve been able to comfort me every single time I’ve cried, but I can’t even do the same because I never even seen you cry! Gyu, you’re still human, I just want to know if you’re ok-”

“You know what, fine, I’m not okay, is that what you want to hear?” Beomgyu snapped back as he turned around, Taehyun sent into silence. “Every day when I hear you throwing up, I hate myself just a little bit more than the day before because maybe if I had realized sooner and not ignore every fucking sign, maybe you wouldn’t be in so much pain.”

Beomgyu paused for a breather, his breath coming out shaky.

“And then there’s the forget-me-nots, and it’s just, what do I do then when they come back? I wasn’t the one who saved you, Taehyun, Soobin, and Yeonjun did most of the work while I just cried the entire time.,” he continued on, Taehyun unsure if Beomgyu was scoffing or not from how a hiccup slipped into it. “And what if it happens when we’re alone? I’m just going to panic and freeze up, and you...fuck.”

Taehyun didn’t even know what to do once seeing the tears roll down Beomgyu’s face.

  
  


“Hey, hey, no, the forget-me-nots aren’t coming back, Gyu, I’m going to be okay,” he whispered as he grabbed Beomgyu’s wrist and led him over to a bench. “But why didn’t you tell me any of this? Why did you decide to hold this in for so long? I could’ve tried to hel-”

“I didn’t want to worry you when you’re already sick, so it just felt better to do so,” Beomgyu mumbled, his hand reaching up to his face to wipe his eyes. “But I don’t know what I’m doing wrong because I don’t know if you’re getting better or not and it’s freaking me out because I’m doing...I’m trying the best I can, but I don’t know anymore.”

  
  


“Beomgyu,” Taehyun couldn’t find the right words to respond, a bubble of guilt setting in the pits of his stomach. “Beomgyu, I’m so sorry I-”

“Now why are you apologizing? It’s not like you’ve done anything wrong.”

“Because I’ve been hiding everything about my hanahaki from you when I shouldn’t have.”

“I got over it, kind of used to you locking the door when you throw up at this point, even though it gives me anxiety sometimes,” Beomgyu mumbled before looking back at Taehyun. “But you, are you feeling any better?”

Taehyun genuinely thought he was going to slap Beomgyu, scowling at him, the other looking clueless.

“Beomgyu, please, just let me feel guilty for once instead of you,” Taehyun pleaded. “I’ll tell you how I’m feeling later, but I don’t...Beomgyu, please just tell me why you kept it in for so long it’s been nearly a month since the forget-me-nots.”

“What good would it be if both of us are worrying over one another?”

“But it’s supposed to be both ways, Gyu, not just you worrying over me.”

  
  


“Well, I don’t care about me, I just want you to get better,” Beomgyu muttered before placing a kiss on top of Taehyun’s head. “But your hanahaki, how’s that going?”

Taehyun was going to cry out of aggravation at that point, realizing no matter how hard he tried, Beomgyu wasn’t ever going to open up to him fully. At least, not tonight he won’t.

“I’ve been throwing up thorns, for about two weeks or so,” Taehyun started with a half-smile. “So that means it’s working, Gyu. You’re doing it.”

“Wait, that’s good? So that means-”

“Soobin says it’ll be a bit slow, but yes, Gyu, you’re starting to love me. Completely.”

A small squeak of surprise left Taehyun’s lips when Beomgyu pulled him into a hug, his bear grip once again coming out.

“I’m not gonna say it until I feel it, but Taehyun, even if I said I like you ten thousand times over, it still wouldn’t amount to how much you really mean to me,” Beomgyu mumbled Taehyun’s ear. “I like you way too much for my own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a day late im sorry i was out with my sister for her bday TT but this was supposed to be emotional...sort of?


	32. Chapter 32

**_May 5_ **

It took about ten minutes of Beomgyu trying to calm himself down before the two started up their walk again. Of course, Taehyun clung onto Beomgyu’s arm more than usual, refusing to let go. Beomgyu clearly didn’t mind, though, his arm wrapping nicely around Taehyun’s waist.

“And what are these?”

“Wisteria flowers.”

Then there was Beomgyu’s interest in flowers he found interesting, looking them up and writing down in his phone for whatever reason. Taehyun didn’t know why, but it didn’t matter to him, as he attempted to answer all of Beomgyu, feeling happy just to see Beomgu’s lips form an “O” shape as he looked through the pictures on his phone.

“You don’t have these at the shop, right? They don’t look familiar,” Beomgyu asked. “I feel like you own some to be honest, they look like your type of flower.”

“They are, but they grow on trees and not bushes, so I don’t have any space in the back for them,” Taehyun pouted. “Unless I make my roof a flat roof or something, I can’t have any, which sucks because I wanna make a bouquet with at least one of them.”

“Well, then I’ll make sure you’ll get to work with it in the future,” Beomgyu reassured as he patted Taehyun’s head. “But let’s not stand here for long because you’re three seconds from getting emotional over flowers.”

“I do not get emotional over flowers!” Taehyun retorted, offended.

“Do I have to remind you of the time I caught you mid-meltdown all because your shipment of seeds or something got lost?” Beomgyu questioned with a head tilt. “Or the time you nearly killed Kai because he accidentally broke a flower?” 

“He whole broke the vase and ruined the all of the flowers, which I had to rebuy, so my reaction was completely valid,” Taehyun grumbled, already feeling sad at the memory of finding his precious honeysuckle flowers on the ground, crumpled and covered in glass, while a guilty Kai stood only a few meters away.

  
  


“But can we stay at your apartment tonight? We’re always at the flower shop anyways.”

“Tonight? Lucky for us, Yeonjun won’t be home tonight.”

He was confused by what Beomgyu meant, only for a second, though, as he remembered who exactly he was talking to.

“Beomgyu, no, we’re going to sleep,” Taehyun growled as he flicked Beomgyu’s forehead. “I still have the hickeys from before, and knowing you, you’re gonna try and mark me again.”

“I’ll just be more care - Okay, nevermind we’ll just sleep,” Beomgyu ended up saying after Taehyun glared at him.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“Why the fuck are all of your clothes so fucking big?”

“Maybe it’s just you being small, Hyun, ever thought of that?”

Sure, Taehyun knew he was a bit smaller than Beomgyu and knew his clothes were going to be a lot bigger on him, but there shouldn’t be any reason why his largest hoodie should’ve reached down to his thighs and the sleeves covering up his hands entirely.

“Jesus fucking Christ, I’m literally drowning in this,” Taehyun huffed out as he fumbled with the sleeves in an attempt to free his hands.

“You’re the one who asked for my largest hoodie,” Beomgyu reminded him as he took Taehyun’s hand into his own before forming cuffs large enough to where at least his fingers were visible. “Besides, you look cute in it, so I’m not seeing a problem here.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Taehyun grumbled as he took a seat next to Beomgyu on the couch, his body naturally cuddling into Beomgyu’s side while his head rested on his chest.

  
  


There was something on the television playing in the back, but Taehyun couldn’t even remember what it was, let alone if it was a movie or just some late-night show that Beomgyu had put on. Beomgyu’s presence alone was too much for him to focus, and that wasn’t including the fact that Beomgyu was rubbing circles on his hip as he hummed.

Of course, Taehyun did try to ignore it, remembering he did say all he wanted to do was sleep, but when was the last time anything went his way?

Taehyun’s eyes blew open wide as a small squeal of surprise left his lips as he felt his body being picked up, his back being placed on the couch, his arms quickly wrapping around Beomgyu’s neck out of instinct for support.

He could only stare up at Beomgyu, who had both of his hands placed beside the sides of Taehyun’s head, his larger body naturally towering over Taehyun’s.

They didn’t say anything for a minute, Taehyun speechless, as his heartbeat was loud enough to deafen him, while Beomgyu’s stare was enough to freeze him in his place.

“No marks, right?” Beomgyu asked him, his voice dropping an octave lower catching Taehyun off guard.

_ “Since when could his voice do that?” _

“No marks,” Taehyun whispered in his response.

  
  


The kiss was lazy at first, similar to most of their past kisses, their lips moving in sync with each other. And normally, Taehyun would’ve been fine with just that, as the proximity with Beomgyu alone would be enough to satisfy him, but tonight? Tonight he needed more.

Arms still wrapped around his neck, Taehyun pulled Beomgyu’s body closer to his. There was a muffled hum of confusion from the other, but he was quick to catch on, Beomgyu readjusting Taehyun to where his back was against the armrest. 

They broke apart, Taehyun staring up at Beomgyu expectantly. He just laughed at him.

“I thought you wanted to go to sleep?”

“We both will if you don’t give me what I want.”

Beomgyu just rolled his eyes at him before he brought himself back down to Taehyun’s level. “What we both want,” he corrected before reattaching their lips.

  
  


Taehyun could best describe the feeling of the kiss as harsh, desperate, or more accurately, greedy.

Having to wrap his legs around Beomgyu’s waist while one of Beomgyu’s hands held his just to keep Taehyun from sliding down the armrest, Taehyun swore everything around him just ceased to exist, as Beomgyu’s cherry-flavored lips were the only thing left in his mind, craving more.

“Can your tiny fucking ass stop sliding down?” Beomgyu, face flushed and lips a pretty pink, growled at Taehyun when they broke apart for the second time for a breather, Beomgyu shifting to where Taehyun was placed snug in his lap.

“Can you shut the hell up and kiss me again then?” Taehyun snapped back.

With a glare, Beomgyu was quick to comply.

  
  


This time, it was rougher than before, a gasp coming from Taehyun as he felt Beomgyu grabbed a fistful of his hair to keep him still. But like Beomgyu, Taehyun was just as needy for more, so it wasn’t hard for him at all to keep up with the pace, Taehyun’s lips moving on their own against Beomgyu’s.

Feeling one of Beomgyu’s cold hands trail beneath the hoodie, Taehyun flinched when Beomgyu’s touch ran over his stomach where the love bites were, his skin still a little sensitive.

“Something wrong, Hyunnie?” Beomgyu questioned as he broke apart. Taehyun caught on immediately that Beomgyu knew exactly what he was doing, the Daegu accent coming back once again with a smirk tainting his lips.

“You’re the fucking worst, I swear,” Taehyun complained as he removed Beomgyu’s hands away from his body before opting to rest his head in the crook of Beomgyu’s neck.

“If it helps you sleep at night, keep lying to yourself,” Beomgyu told him as he laid back on the couch to where Taehyun was lying on his chest, his arms wrapped snug around Taehyun’s waist.

Even if Taehyun’s body was still on fire inside and out, he couldn’t keep himself from snuggling deeper for Beomgyu’s warmth.


	33. Chapter 33

**_May 5_ **

“Taehyun?”

Opening his eyes only a little, Taehyun could tell it was Soobin standing in the doorway. He guessed the ruffling nearby must’ve been Yeonjun, remembering the older man wasn't at the apartment when he and Beomgyu arrived.

“Why am I not surprised you’re over here?” Soobin asked him with a loud sigh. Taehyun only gave him a muffled reply, his brain slowly drifting off to dreamland once again as he buried his face into Beomgyu’s chest.

“Aht, no, get up,” Yeonjun said as he pulled Taehyun up by his armpits, the florist whining in response as he tried to climb his way back to Beomgyu. “You have class in the morning, and you probably didn’t bring your own clothes.”

“Does it matter? I’m comfortable, and I haven’t been to class in weeks.”

“Well, Beomgyu has classes, so get up.”

“I’ll drop you off, so don’t worry about waking Beomgyu up,” Soobin added as he aided in helping Yeonjun pull Taehyun off the couch. “I need to talk to you anyways.” 

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“I swear, if this news you talked about isn’t that important in the slightest and you dragged me away from Beomgyu and my sleep, I will make us crash into a lamppost,” Taehyun threatened, his mood souring the longer he went without sleep.

“Sure, good luck with that,” Soobin said before handing Taehyun his phone. “But look at this and tell me what you think.”

It was from Pandora, Taehyun noted, and there were two rose gold rings on the screen, both having some sort of engraving on the inside with three diamonds engraved on the outer sides.

“I’m confused, what is this for?”

“It’s a promise ring, dumbass, Yeonjun and I made it official earlier tonight.”

And just like that, Taehyun was wide awake. “Wait, what? Did you ask him or did he ask?” he started asking. “And what do you mean you’ve just made it official? Since when you two weren’t official? You kiss more than actual couples do?”

“He asked me, of course, but I’m pretty sure you and Beomgyu got us beat in that department,” Soobin replied. “But I’m buying us promise rings with our initials engraved on the inside. Yeonjun doesn’t know, so I expect you not to tell him.”

“I know how to hold a secret, don’t worry about me,” Taehyn scoffed. “But aren’t promise rings expensive? How do you even have the money for that when you don’t even have a job?”

“Inheritance. Dead parents coming in handy,” Soobin said, Taehyun choking on his spit from surprise. “But if you want, you can look for something for Beomgyu I can order it for you.”

Taehyun stared at Soobin incredulously. “Do you not realize this type of shit is expensive?” he asked. “I can’t just take-”

“Yes you can because I’m offering,” Soobin interjected as he handed the phone back to Taehyun with Pandora's home page on. “It’s not going to make a dent in my pockets, so just find something nice for Beomgyu, okay?”

  
  


Taehyun bit his bottom lip to hold back his string of “thank you’s” and decided to ask, “About my hanahaki, is there any other way I can tell that the flowers are dying, or is it just the thorns?”

“Thorns are from your rose hanahaki, but with thornless flowers, you throw up dried up petals,” Soobin informed him. “Assuming you’ve been throwing up thorns for a week, you should start throwing up petals some time next or this week.”

“I haven’t thrown up in a little bit or so, so maybe I could later on today,” Taehyun added with a smile. “And everything from there will just continue on its own, right?”

“Pretty much, it’s just a waiting game for the most part,” Soobin hummed. “But I wouldn’t be surprised if you start throwing up dried petals today. Beomgyu really does seem to love you.”

Taehyun’s face undeniably burned at that, lips curling up in a smile. “Well, I would hope so, don’t wanna know that we’ve done all this just for him not to love me in the end.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

**_May 6_ **

“You’re fucking kidding me. Again? He just went home like a week ago?”

“Yeah, well, it’s Kai’s mother we’re talking about here, so what’s new?”

“He’s staying with Soobin this time, so I have to drop him off at the shop,” Yeonjun said as he climbed into the car with Beomgyu jumping into the passenger’s. “The argument was bad this time, so no idea how long’s gonna stay there.”

Throughout the group’s near three year friendship, there've been multiple times when Kai crashed at Beomgyu and Yeonjun’s apartment, Soobin’s apartment, or even at Taehyun’s flower shop in an attempt to get away from his mother. 

It wasn’t a secret Kai’s mother wasn’t the nicest woman alive either, Beomgyu having the pleasure of once witnessing Kai’s mother scream and yell at him while Kai got into his car when he was asked by the younger to pick him up.

“God, his mom is a pain in the ass, does she not get tired of running her own son out of the house?” Beomgyu grumbled, irritated. “Maybe we should just hit her with the car or something.”

“Are you suggesting we risk getting charged with first-degree murder or vehicular manslaughter?” Yeonjun asked, a sly grin starting to creep up onto his face. “Let’s do it, I’m in.”

“I didn’t mean it literally, stupid.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

For the last twenty minutes or so, Kai was unsurprisingly quiet in the backseat, the only words coming was a simple “thank you,” and then nothing but silence. The only real sounds were the occasional sniffing and him wiping his eyes.

“Maybe we should’ve brought Soobin or Taehyun,” Beomgyu mumbled. “Because I have no idea on how to comfort him.”

“Don’t you comfort Taehyun when he throws up?”

“Now where do you see the similarities between the two?”

“You guys are really bad at whispering,” Kai said with a sigh when neither Beomgyu nor Yeonjun said anything in response. “But I don’t need any comforting from everyone. Just need a nap or something.”

  
  


“Sounds like someone who needs comforting would say,” Yeonjun said as he glanced at his phone, a text appearing on the screen, before looking over at Beomgyu. “Oh right, I forgot to tell you, but we made it official last night!”

Beomgyu glared at Yeonjun, hurt. “So you just forgot to tell me?” he asked, feeling a little bit betrayed. “When I was the one who helped you dumbasses into a relationship?”

“Oh shut up, you didn’t do shit.”

“If I wasn’t there to knock sense into you, yeah, but didn’t I?”

Yeonjun flicked Beomgyu off before looking back at the road. “Okay, whatever, but I wanna get him something, but he’s fucking loaded apparently,” he complained. “I didn’t even know until I looked at the pricing for wine tasting and he just casually said it wasn’t that much.”

“And knowing Soobin, he’s planning on getting you something as well,” Kai added. “So you just have to outdo him. Like get a raccoon or something, he’s obsessed with them.”

  
  


“Are dogs allowed in Soobin’s apartment?” Yeonjun asked Beomgyu, who stared back at him in confusion, not sure if he’s more confused by the question or the fact the older jumped so quickly at the idea of getting a dod.

“I don’t know? I don’t live there?” Beomgyu said slowly, knowing it should be obvious he wouldn’t know how Soobin’s apartment worked. “But most apartments don’t, but that doesn’t mean you can’t sneak it in there.”

Yeonjun said nothing for a hot second before smiling. “How does a field trip to the pet shop sound?”

Beomgyu, about to say he was planning on hanging out with Taehyun for the night, had his attention broken by the coincidental buzzing of his phone. 

_ I’m hanging out with Soobin for the day if that’s fine :D _ , Taehyun’s text said.  _ Don’t miss me too much. _

“Yeah sure, I have nothing planned for the day,” he ended up saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double updates because the previous chapter was just taegyu making out TT


	34. Chapter 34

**_May 6_ **

“Do you think Soobin would like this dog?” Beomgyu questioned as he pointed to a large samoyed, the fluffy white dog, her name, Marshmallow, printed against her little area, happily panting as she stared up at the group of four.

“Well, Samoyeds are high maintenance dogs, as they shed a lot, especially in the spring,” the assistant said to Yeonjun. “They also need a lot of space to run around, so apartment life isn’t suitable for Samoyeds.”

“She’s cute, but I don’t think we’ll be able to sneak her into his apartment, and I don’t think she’ll like there much anyways,” Yeonjun muttered dejectedly. “ I’m going to have to find a smaller dog. Like a chihuahua or something.”

  
  


About to follow Yeonjun and the assistant to the smaller dog area, Beomgyu is held back by Kai grabbing his wrist.

“Look, we both know Yeonjun is gonna take years looking for a dog, so can we just go and look at something on our own?” Kai huffed out, impatience already layered in his voice. “Like, I wanna look at some cute cats or something.”

“Why? Do you plan on getting a cat yourself?” Beomgyu asked as he allowed himself to be dragged by the younger. “Would your hag of a mother even allow that? I wouldn’t be surprised if she threw the cat out if you brought it home.”

“She’s not even that bad,” Kai frowned as he spared a glance at Beomgyu. “And I couldn’t anyways, she’s allergic. I’m dragging you here cause Tae likes cats, and it would be nice if he had company that doesn’t kiss him every two seconds.”

“I don’t - You know what, nevermind, but you want me to get him a cat?” Beomgyu questioned, doubtful. “We don’t even know if he wants a pet right now or if he’s even allergic.”

“Well, as Taehyun’s platonic soulmate, I know he’s not allergic, but call him and ask if he wants a pet.”

“He doesn’t know we’re here right now, he’s with Soobin right now, and I’m pretty sure Soobin’s gift is a surprise.”

Kai glared at him. “Then just tell him I made you take me here because I wanted to look at the cats,” he suggested. “And then just discreetly ask what type of animal he would want as a pet. Discreetly, Beomgyu.”

“If Soobin gets his surprise ruined because of this, I’m just going to let Yeonjun beat your ass, ”Beomgyu grumbled.

  
  


“Oi, didn’t I tell you not to miss me too much?” Taehyun scolded through the speaker, triggering Kai to silently gag, earning a glare from Beomgyu. “I sent that text less than an hour ago as well, so this better be important.”

“Well, it’s not that important, but it’s a question I had,” Beomgyu hummed. “Kai forced me to take him to the pet shop to look at cats. But just asking since I’m here, if you wanted any animal to be a pet, which one would you like?”

The question was simple, Beomgyu thinking Taehyun would’ve picked something along the lines of a dog, a cat, or-

“I think I want a snake,” Taehyun finally ended up deciding.

Beomgyu was close to dropping his phone while Kai had to go to the next aisle to hold back a laugh.

“Hold on, you want _what_? Taehyun, honey, let’s use our heads.”

“What do - I am using my head! It’s a snake, it wouldn’t hurt me if I keep them in their box!”

“And you wanna know what else won’t hurt you? A puppy, a cat, hell, a fucking rabbit,” Beomgyu started listing. “But no, you want a snake, like it isn’t a predator or anything.”

“Dogs and cats are predators, too, and don’t you think you’re freaking out a bit too much? You’re probably drawing attention to yourself from how long you are,” Taehyun tsked, not in the one bit bothered by Beomgyu’s discomfort. “And we don’t have to get a snake now of course, I just want one in the future.”

“Okay, look, that is not my fault I have the common sense to know snakes aren’t meant to be pets,” Beomgyu muttered. “But if I ever get comfortable around them, we’ll get you one, okay?”

“So basically never then?” Taehyun retorted, Beomgyu able to sense the straight face from his tone. “But you know what, I’ll make you get comfortable when you come back to the flower shop one day and see a snake sitting on the counter.”

“Please don’t say stuff like that, I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

“I’ll let you figure that out yourself, but I gotta go, Soobin’s calling me.”

  
  


“So, what did “honey” say?” Kai asked as he came back around. “Didn’t even know you two were on pet name bases."

“I always call him nicknames,” Beomgyu sighed. “But I’m not getting him a snake, so I’ll get him a cat since we’re here.”

“Didn’t think you’d be so quick to get him one.”

“I like giving him gifts and he likes receiving them, so it’s a win-win for the two of us.”

Kai didn’t say anything for a good bit of time as he followed after Beomgyu, who carefully looked through each cage they came across, hoping to find the perfect cat for Taehyun.

  
  


“Do you love him?’ Kai asked. “Like, I know you do, since he’s throwing up thorns and his hanahaki flowers are dying and all, but do you? I hope I’m making sense.”

The question was sudden, yes, but at the same time, Beomgyu couldn’t say he was surprised. “Well, yeah, I do, but-” he paused. “I do, but I don’t wanna say it yet. Not until his flowers are dead. I want to say it when he’s finally okay.”

“That’s...oddly romantic, still a bit weird, but I’m not surprised you’re the one to do something like that.”  
“Since I’m a weirdo and Taehyun fell in love with me, does that make him a weirdo?”

While Kai snorted at Beomgyu’s words, his eyes fell on one particular cat. Unlike the other cats that stood far away from the cages, hissing or meowing at anyone that passed by, the grey striped cat lied in the front of the cage gate, staring up expectantly at Beomgyu before rolling over on her side, showing off her white tummy.

“The cat looks like a weirdo, too, plus she’s cute,” Beomgyu said as he crouched down to the cat’s level, letting her sniff his hand. “Taehyun’s one hundred percent gonna love her.”

“Looks like Yeonjun just found Soobin’s dog,” Kai pointed out, Beomgyu looking up to see Yeonjun, who was holding a small brown dog in his arms, heading their direction with the assistant at his side.

“Seems like you’ve found something for Taehyun, huh?” Yeonjun asked with a knowing smile.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“Oi, stop meowing, you’re meant to be a surprise,” Beomgyu hissed in a hushed voice. The cat only looked up from the carrier before meowing again, this time a lot quieter.

“You look stupid trying to argue with a cat,” Kai said with a straight face, earning a scowl from Beomgyu.

“You wanna shut her up then?”

“I don’t wanna get scratched, so no.”

Looking through the window of the flower shop, Beomgyu could see both Taehyun and Soobin inside, Soobin walking around while Taehyun’s focus was on something in his hands.

The moment Soobin and Beomgyu met eyes, he brought a finger up to his lips before pointing to Taehyun. Soobin, confused, nodded before turning around. Grabbing his phone out of pocket, he was quick to dial Taehyun’s number.

“Close your eyes,” Beomgyu said, not even allowing Taehyun to say anything or bothering to hold back a laugh when he saw Taehyun’s perplexed expression.

“What? Are you trying to trick me or something?”

“Just close your eyes. I have a surprise for you when I come in.”

Taehyun looked at Soobin, who just shrugged, before resting his head on the counter.

  
  


With both boys coming into the shop, Beomgyu set the carrier down on the floor before picking up the cat up and walking over to Taehyun, Soobin watching from the back with wide eyes and a smile while Kai walked over to him, fake disgust painted on his face, though still have a smile on his face.

“Okay, with your eyes still closed, stand up with your arms stretched out,” Beomgyu ordered. It was clear Taehyun wasn’t liking any of the orders, the boy huffing out before he stood up.

“Beomgyu, I swear to God if you put something weird in my - Huh?”

Opening his eyes, Taehyun immediately cooed at the cat that sat in his arms, the boy’s mood instantly shifting over.

“I did say I was gonna get you a pet so I bought it,” Beomgyu explained, hands in his sweater pocket as he watched how fondly Taehyun pet the cat in his arms.

For a second, Beomgyu could feel soft lips against his, those same lips pulling away and forming a smile.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided why not some fluff scenes after putting you all through so much angst :D


	35. Chapter 35

**_May 6_ **

Both Kai and Soobin left the shop a few minutes later, Kai claiming he was going to die if he had to stay in the same room as Beomgyu and Taehyun for another five minutes, and Soobin saying he was getting jealous of how affectionate they were. Of course, that didn’t bother the two at all, both of them racing upstairs with the grey cat tucked in Taehyun’s arms.

And there they were, fifteen minutes later, on the couch, Beomgyu trying to find a name for the cat, who laid peacefully on her back while Taehyun rubbed circles on her stomach. 

  
  


“Well, there’s Winter or maybe Snow,” Beomgyu said as he showed Taehyun a website of cat names he had found. “Or, I don’t know, we just name her Silver or something?”

“But that’s all basic and predictable names,” Taehyun pouted as he took Beomgyu’s phone to scroll through the names himself, combing through the nameless cat’s hair as he did. “Can we name her after a flower then?”

“And what? Naming her Daisy, Lily or, I don’t know, Rose isn’t predictable?” Beomgyu questioned with a straight face as he took the phone back. “Let’s just name her after a color or something.”

As Taehyun stared down at the cat in silence, Beomgyu noted his lips were poking out from how hard he was focusing.

“I wanna name her Amber.” Taehyun decided, his cheeks puffing up from sighing out. “Like, her eyes are like greenish-brown, and I don’t wanna name her Hazel, so why not Amber?”

“Huh, well, it fits her, and she’s your cat so if you wanna name her Amber, then her name will be Amber,” Beomgyu said with a shrug before lying back on the couch.

“It’s our cat, Gyu, she just lives here with me,” Taehyun frowned as he crossed his arms. “If you don’t like the name, we can always find something else.”

“Okay, fine, she’s our cat, but I got her specifically for you, so whatever name you pick, we’ll go for it, okay? I don’t mind what name you choose,” Beomgyu reassured him. “So if you wanna name her Amber, her name’s gonna be Amber.”

  
  


There was an unreadable emotion behind Taehyun’s eyes as he stared at Beomgyu, who was starting to panic.

“Wait is there something wrong?” he asked, concerned. “Is it the hanahaki? Do you need to throw up?”

“Well, yes, since it’s because of my hanahaki, but at the same time, it’s not, since I’m thinking about you, which surprisingly isn’t hurting me either,” Taehyun admitted. “But just everything from last night is still on my mind is all.”

“Well, I guess that would make sense, considering I did dump everything on you one once,” he reasoned as he opened his arms, signaling a hug, for Taehyun, who was quick to abandon Amber, his back pressed against Beomgyu’s chest. “But don’t worry too much about it, I’m okay.”

  
  


“But I wanted to talk about that. The day I had the forget-me-nots I mean,” Taehyun clarified. “I want to know what happened from your eyes, since once again, you’ve hardly talked about it.”

Beomgyu didn’t say anything in response as quickly as he would like. “I mean, I’m not sure what else is there to say,” he said as he let out a shaky breath. “You passed out in the bathroom after hitting your head and lack of oxygen, Soobin called the hospital while Yeonjun took us. Other than that, it was nothing special.”

“You said you weren’t the one who saved me,” the shorter recounted. “Said you froze up or something?”

“Well I didn’t lie there,” Beomgyu mumbled. “I didn’t do much to be honest, Soobin and Yeonjun did most of the work.”

“To be honest, I like to think that you did.”

“And how did I do that?”

Taehyun sighed out as he shifted in Beomgyu’s hold. “I was sort of conscious, not completely, but like in a state where I knew I was asleep but aware of everything. I just couldn’t wake up,” he explained. “So I could hear Soobin talking, and feel you holding me while we were in the car. It was comforting. It hurt, but it comforted me a lot.”

“Did the only thing I could do, which wasn’t much,” he muttered. “Just kind of cried and hugged you the entire time.”

“And if you hadn’t done that, maybe I would’ve stopped trying so hard to live,” Taehyun admitted with a smile. “Had I fallen asleep, I would’ve died more than likely.”

The idea of Taehyun dying in his arms was not something Beomgyu would like to think about again, the boy’s heart doing some weird movement he didn’t like.

“You know, when I made that flower bracelet thing for you, I picked them because I just thought they looked pretty,” Beomgyu started off, ready to ignore the panging feeling of pain in his chest. “But-”

  
  


Beomgyu could feel his breathing halting for a second when Taehyun looked up at him.

He noted Taehyun’s cheeks weren’t as skinny and shallow as they were before, the fullness and puffiness slowly coming back. The redness in his face was also coming back, Taehyun’s skin not as pale as it was before. 

But the thing one that Beomgyu was happiest the most about was Taehyun’s eyes, as they weren’t as dead and emotionless as they used to be two months ago, the serious but childish light coming back. 

“Know that I think about it, they were perfect for you, you know?” Beomgyu finished, still looking Taehyun’s in his eyes. “It’s just...everything about them just made me think of you.”

“You’re so fucking cheesy, makes me sick.”

“But you wouldn’t have it any other way, would you?”

_ Orange Blossoms: A flower commonly given to new brides, this flower symbols chastity and fertility. At the same time, many view the flower to be over faithfulness and eternal love, gifting the flowers to new and old loves. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is...a lot shorter compared to my other previous chapters, but take this as we are now in a new part of the fic where everything begins to shift.
> 
> in other words, we are in the final home stretch of your petals.


	36. Chapter 36

**_May 11_ **

“Amber, you brat, get the hell down!” Beomgyu scolded as he picked up the grey cat from the shelf and placed her back down on the floor. “That’s the third goddamn vase you’ve broken.”

So, the last five days with the cat in the flower shop had been rather interesting to say the least. 

Beomgyu had originally thought since Amber was a rather lazy cat, she wouldn’t be much trouble. So of course he didn’t count the possibility of Amber knocking random vases down just so she can lie down when in reality he should’ve.

Because she’s a cat. And cats do that.

  
  


Amber just mewled at him before jumping onto the counter and lying down on her side, exposing her tummy.

“I’m not giving you belly rubs, you’ve broken way too many vases in the past week,” Beomgyu told the cat before grabbing the broom to clean up the scattered glass shards. “Maybe another time when you sleep the whole day and not break anything.”

She mewled again, but Beomgyu was just as stubborn and said no.

And normally, Beomgyu would’ve found him having a full-on conversation with a cat kind of strange, but he got used to it whenever Taehyun had to be confined to his bed because he wasn’t feeling all too well and had no one else to talk to.

  
  


It was pin-drop silent after that, Amber sleeping soundly on the counter while Beomgyu did his best not to cut himself while cleaning up the glass.

Until it wasn’t.

Beomgyu could tell Taehyun had woken up by then, hearing the younger’s footsteps from below. 

He expected to hear the younger throw up a bit and go back to bed, so you could say he was pleasantly surprised to hear the bedroom door slam against the wall and small, loud steps running down the stairs.

Beomgyu couldn’t even prepare himself for the small boy launching himself into his chest like he normally could.

  
  


“Petals, dried up petals,” Taehyun said quickly with a gleam in his eyes that was both familiar and foreign to Beomgyu. “I threw up the dried up petunia petals!”

“Since when do you throw up petunias? Are they some new flower you haven’t told me about?” Beomgyu wondered, Taehyun glaring up at him. “Okay, next question, is this good, or do we have to make another trip to the doctors?”

“It has a bad meaning so I don’t count it,” Taehyun mumbled before becoming bright once again. “But of course this is good! That means the hanahaki is even closer to dying.”

“God, I’ll be so glad when this whole thing is finally over,” Beomgyu mumbled, lips grazing over Taehyun’s. “It’s depressing to see you get excited over getting better over and over again. And you’re starting to gain a fever, so I suggest you start to get back to bed.”

With a pout, Taehyun released himself from Beomgyu before making his way back upstairs, not forgetting to grab Amber to take with him.

“Oh, and thank you for cleaning the glass by the way!” Taehyun called out, earning a chuckle from Beomgyu.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

**_May 13_ **

“Somehow, Taehyun’s fever somehow upgraded to something worse. Sure, Beomgyu was used to Taehyun not wanting to do anything some days, especially at the beginning of the hanahaki when Taehyun was too drowsy to even move, but this, this was undoubtedly worse.

And sure, Beomgyu may be experienced in aftercare whenever Taehyun threw up flowers or thorns, but his fever was worse, Taehyun confessing he felt no sort of comfort even during Beomgyu’s cuddles.

  
  


“That normally happens with hanahaki, especially towards the end,” Soobin told Beomgyu through the phone while Taehyun could only whine in discomfort in the background. “Give it a few days, two at the most.”

“It’s  _ been  _ two days,” Beomgyu stressed as he took a seat beside Taehyun, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t think this is related to the hanahaki, I genuinely think he’s just sick.”

“Well, can he keep anything down?”

“I gave him tea and he literally threw up four minutes later.”

“I feel fucking miserable,” Taehyun mumbled tiredly, Beomgyu only able to whisper back a pitiful, “I know.”

Beomgyu could hear keys in the background from Soobin’s end and loud metal noises. “I’ll go to the pharmacy and see if they have anything for his fever,” Soobin said with a sigh. “I’m coming from Yeonjun’s apartment, so I’ll be there in maybe, twenty-five minutes?”

“Trust me, I knew you were already there.”

“Shut up and take care of TAe, dumbass.”

Soobin hung up after that, much to Beomgyu’s amusement.

  
  


“Oi, Amber get off,” Beomgyu started as he got ready to put Amber on the floor, but Taehyun was quicker, as he tucked the cat between his arms.

“She’s warm, no,” Taehyun said tiredly as he brought Amber closer to his chest. “She’s comfortable.”

“Soobin’s coming with medicine soon, so just take a nap, okay?” Beomgyu said as he stood up from the bed. “Just don’t throw up on the bed, okay?”

“Not gonna promise you that.”

“You fucking better because I don’t wanna clean anymore petals.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

Taehyun would say he was surprised to wake up in the flower field from weeks before.

“Well, this is new,” he thought to himself as he looked around.

The field was no longer as empty and depressing as before but was filled with tall golden sunflowers, yellow zinnia flowers, and white cherry blossom trees. Despite the fact everything was just yellows and whites, it still made Taehyun feel something.

But it wouldn’t compare to the amount of Taehyun felt when he noticed Beomgyu sitting in one of the trees above.

Taehyun didn’t move, expecting everything to turn into a nightmare disaster if he even breathed too loudly. So, he just stared at Beomgyu, speechless, probably not even breathing.

All he wanted was for Beomgyu to stay.

“What? Are you just going to stare at me?” Beomgyu wondered aloud as he jumped down to the ground with a laugh.

Taehyun could feel his breath hitch as a stray hand began trailing down his cheeks and down to his lips.

“It’s okay,” the imaginary Beomgyu said with a smile. “I’m here. I promise I’ll stay.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

The moment Taehyun opened his eyes, he could feel himself regretting it, closing his eyes back shut, grimacing at the light giving him a headache.

“Bout time you woke up, thought you were dead,” Soobin’s voice from somewhere in the room. “I brought some medicine, so whenever you’re ready you can take it.”

“Where’s Beomgyu?” Taehyun called out, completely disregarding everything Soobin had said.

“I’m here,” Beomgyu said, a familiar feeling in Taehyun’s hair. “Is there something wrong?”

“Promise?” Taehyun asked as he opened his eyes as much as he could without hurting his head. “Promise you’ll stay?”

Taehyun’s pitiful old heart did something strange hearing Beomgyu’s laugh.

“Of course, Hyunnie,” Beomgyu reassured. “I promise I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, ngl, this chapter inspired by my friend's fic, which is a yeonbin sick fic, so yeah if you're interested in that, her ao3 name is honeybeomgyu and it's titled "fever only makes the cuddles warmer"
> 
> and yes i'm a promoter now so😌


	37. Chapter 37

**_May 13_ **

“You have to be fucking kidding me-”

“This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you-”

Kai had only just come thirty minutes after Soobin left, and was already going to make Taehyun burst out of anger. And sure, Taehyun might be sick and all, unsure if it was the headache or the flowers making him feel like shit, but he still had it in him to be angry, even if it did make him a little nauseous. 

“Well, you should’ve,” Taehyun huffed out as he sat up with crossed arms. “This is the fourth time you’ve had to leave your own house because of that witch, and I’m not even counting last year. When was the last time you even went back home?”

“Like, a week at this point, not keeping track to be honest, but it’s not something to worry about,” Kai complained as he laid face down on Taehyun’s couch. “I’m staying at Soobin’s apartment, but it doesn’t matter since he’s practically staying with Yeonjun, and with how much Beomgyu stays here, he's pretty much Yeonjun’s roommate at this point.”

“He doesn’t stay over that much…” Taehyun said, his words slowly dying off as he looked over to the napping boy to his right. “He’s just staying over just to take care of me for the time being.”

“Right, and the last five days have been nothing but just him taking care of you, huh?” Kai asked with narrowed eyes. “You two should just move in together at this point, and I take Beomgyu’s place with Yeonjun.”

While Kai was clearly joking, the younger lying back down with his phone over his head quickly afterwards, the thought continued to linger in Taehyun’s head.

Truthfully, Taehyun has thought of Beomgyu moving in officially, the two of them running the shop together with Hobak breaking some of the vases, being happy-

  
  


An embarrassing muffled squeak left Taehyun’s lips as he felt Beomgyu’s hands latch onto his tiny waist, bringing his back to the bed. 

“You’re warm,” was the only thing that came out of Beomgyu’s mouth, his words slurring together out of drowsiness. “Lay back down.”

“You’re so clingy when you’re sleepy,” Taehyun scoffed, though still complying, flopping to where he lied halfway on Beomgyu’s chest. “You better stay like this when we actually get together.”

“Yeah, yeah, just shut up so I can go back to sleep,” Beomgyu grunted before closing his eyes again.

“You two have no shame!” Kai hissed out, startling Beomgyu out of his sleep while Taehyun watched the younger boy stand up from the couch. “At least Yeonjun and Soobin have the decency to kick me out of the room.”

“Well, Kai, if you want a warning-” Taehyun sputtered out of surprise as he felt Beomgyu placed him on his lap to where he was straddling him. “You can leave now, or you can watch a free show.”

“This is exactly why I don’t come here anymore,” Kai told them before heading down the stairs, not forgetting to slam the door behind him.

  
  


“I could’ve just kicked him out the normal way, you weirdo,” Taehyun told Beomgyu as he climbed off of his lap and onto the other side of the bed. “And aren’t you supposed to be taking care of me? Why are you sleeping like you’re the sick one?”

“Because I stayed up until five in the goddamn morning, fucking around with those goddamn tiger lilies,” Beomgyu argued. “And I would've gone to bed sooner, had someone not gone to sleep after literally throwing up calla fucking lilies on me when I asked for help.” 

“Oh come on, I already apologized for that,” Taehyun pouted as he turned on his side to look the other way, ignoring Beomgyu’s accusatory glare. “But anyways, why haven’t you told me Kai has been staying at your apartment for the last week?”

“You were just gonna yell at him for leaving his own home again,” Beomgyu grumbled as he buried his head into the pillow. “And both of us know you get heated whenever that happens.”

“Because it’s not fair. Do you know how much of an asshole you have to be to run your own child out of your house? For a week?” Taehyun snapped as he quickly turned back over. “I didn’t think someone worth less than dirt could exist, and it sucks Kai has to even be related to her.”

“Maybe you’re the one who needs a nap,” Beomgyu said as he brought Taehyun close. “But the best we can do is help Kai without making him too upset.”

“So do we watch him break over time and do nothing?”

“We’re his support, Hyun, we’re doing a lot more than you think.”

Taehyun wanted to argue that he could be doing more, but Beomgyu had already fallen back asleep, much to Taehyun’s annoyance and amusement.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“Life long effects of hanahaki.”

“How do I know when my hanahaki is gone?”

“Taehyun?” Taehyun quickly looked up to see Soobin staring down at him. “You’re alright? You haven’t said anything in the past ten minutes.”

The five of them had decided to hang out in Soobin’s apartment later on during the day, which also meant meeting the energetic pomeranian Yeonjun had gotten for him. Soobin had named him Sean, and Taehyun couldn’t tell if the name was unusual for a dog, or cute.

Kai had decided to entertain himself by taunting the dog with some toy he found on the floor while Beomgyu and Yeonjun talked about whatever in the kitchen.

  
  


“Just looking up hanahaki effects and when to tell how I know it went away,” Taehyun mumbled. “I started throwing up dried up petals nearly a week ago, so I guess I don’t have that much time left until it fully goes away.”

“You seem to be recovering fast, so I won’t be surprised if it disappears next week,” Soobin told him before taking a seat next to him. “And trust me, you’ll know. You have to like, throw up the source of the flower, the stem and root basically. It’s gonna hurt a lot, but it’s not something to go to the hospital for.”

“That sounds exactly like something I would go to the hospital for,” Taehyun argued with a frown. “But I don’t wanna scare Beomgyu with it, especially if it’s unexpected. I don’t want him to freeze up.”

“If he freezes up, send him outside and let me call him, and I’ll try to calm him down.”

“...Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“This whole, caretaker personality thing. You’re constantly helping the both of us out, and have been since the beginning,” Taehyun explained with a huff. “Like, aren’t you tired of constantly doing this?”

“I guess it’s just something I want to do,” Soobin responded with a small smile. “I didn’t have anyone to explain how hanahaki, and I don’t want that for either of you, so I try to help as much as I can.”

“And you don’t get annoyed whenever the both of us are lost about something?” Taehyun asked, Soobin shaking his head no. 

“You two are stupidly in love, so no, not really,” the older said with a shrug. “You two are just stupid.”

“Okay, I’m not stupid-”

“You hid the hanahaki from Beomgyu for nearly a month, I have reason to call you stupid.”


	38. Chapter 38

**_May 14_ **

While the next day approached without much of a thought, Taehyun found himself growing anxious as the time passed on, most notably whenever he gagged. He was worried that instead of dried petals or thorns, he’ll find himself choking on a stem or root.

Everyone was beginning to notice, or at least, Taehyun guessed that Beomgyu was starting to pick up on how he started becoming nervous whenever he even felt a small urge of throwing up. And it was annoying, at least for Taehyun, who should be more excited about the whole ordeal rather than fretting.

“Amber, get off the shelf,” Taehyun scolded as he picked up the grey cat, who was only a few seconds from knocking a vase off of the shelf and placing her back on the floor. “You know Beomgyu doesn’t like it when you’re up there.”

It was clear Amber didn’t appreciate being moved from her resting spot, mewling at Taehyun before becoming essentially a ragdoll, flopping on the floor.

“You’re so dramatic and for what?” Taehyun asked with a scoff before returning his attention back to his bouquet. “Maybe I should just buy you a cat tree or something. Somewhere you can jump and play around?”

Amber was clearly no longer interested in the conversation, the cat perching on a window sill just to nap, much to Taehyun’s disappointment. 

“You’re really going to sleep like I’m not talking to you right now?” Taehyun questioned with a huff as he watched Amber’s eyes slowly close shut after a couple of blinks. “Was my conversation with you that boring?”

  
  


“Excuse me, are you Choi Beomgyu?”

Taehyun looked behind him to see a woman standing only a couple of feet from the entrance door as two men entered the shop while holding two potted plants each.

“Um, that isn’t me, but he’s here?” Taehyun said the uncertainty and confusion in his voice as he watched the plant men making it sound more like a question. “Are these uh, for him?”

“Yes sir, they were requested to be delivered here by someone under the name of Choi Beomgyu,” the woman informed him. “Or did we happen to get the wrong location?”

“Okay, either this is a mix-up or-” Taehyun sighed mid-thought, beginning to realize what exactly was going on. “Yeah, no this is the right place, thank you.”

After bidding the delivery people a goodbye, the short boy took the time to examine the plant.

It was the entire length of his leg, and while that shouldn’t be a surprise, considering Taehyun’s legs are quite short compared to his friends, it surprisingly reached up to his hip bone. But aside from the height, the plant was undeniably pretty, even if it was just green and white. It was simple, and Taehyun liked simpleness.

  
  


“Choi fucking Beomgyu!” Taehyun shouted, snorting when he heard a loud thud and a loud “what?” in response.

If Taehyun was a sweetheart, he wouldn’t have laughed at how panicked Beomgyu sounded as he rushed down the stairs, nearly falling through the door and onto the floor.

“Taehyun, this better be important because the dream I had was - Oh, the flowers came!”

“You could’ve at least warned me that you ordered something!” Taehyun complained with a frown. “And why the fuck is the flower half my height dammit?”

“Because you’re short, love, you’re not even five foot six yet.”

“That’s exactly my height! I’m not that short!”

Of course, Beomgyu had to check for himself, Taehyun feeling a hand rest on his head before it landed along Beomgyu’s chest. “You’re barely at my chest, Hyunnie,” he told Taehyun with a tut. “You’re five foot four at the most.”

“I’m not five foot four! I went to the doctor and they said five foot six you ass!” Taehyun hissed as he swatted at Beomgyu, who effortlessly caught his wrist with his hand, much to his frustration.

“You have a really bad habit of doing this,” Beomgyu tutted before placing a quick kiss on Taehyun’s lips before releasing his grip. “And I wanted to buy you something that would make your apartment look more lived in, so I just decided to find some floor plants you can put in some corner. They’re called Peace Lilies by the way.”

“You’re always buying me stuff and I don’t give anything in return,” Taehyun mumbled, a sense of guilt starting to form at the pit of his stomach as he stared at the potted plants.

“I’d rather give gifts I know you would love without getting anything in return, rather than receiving gifts while you never liked the gifts I give you,” Beomgyu said as he brushed a hand through Taehyun’s hair. “So don’t worry about it, okay?”

Taehyun only sighed before pulling back from Beomgyu. “Okay fine, I’m not gonna make myself sad thinking about it, but can we move the plants up to the room now?” 

══∘◦❁◦∘══

EIther Taehyun was getting weaker, or the plants were just unnecessarily heavy. The brunette was already tired from carrying one plant up the stairs, and after nearly dropping the second one down the stairs, he left Beomgyu to carry the other three upstairs as he rested.

But he was soon back on his feet the moment he received a text from Soobin, quickly running down the stairs and through the flower shop door, much to Beomgyu’s confusion.

  
  


“You honestly might have a knack for gifts like this,” Soobin told Taehyun as he placed the custom made charm bracelet in Taehyun’s palms.

With it being silver in color, the bracelet looked relatively simple except for the four medium-sized aquamarine gems, the birthstone for the month Beomgyu was born in, with a teddy bear charm located in the middle.

“Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Like it? Even I’m in love with it, and it’s not even for me.”

Even though it was clear Soobin wasn’t lying in the slightest, that didn’t calm Taehyun’s nerve at all, the boy’s hand shaking as he stared down at the charm bracelet.

“Taehyun, relax, okay? You’re gonna be okay,” Soobin said as he took the bracelet from Taehyun and placed it back in its velvet black box. “Beomgyu’s gonna love it, especially if it’s from you.”

“I feel like I’m asking him to marry me,” Taehyun mumbled. “Am I meant to be this nervous, or am I just overreacting?”

“You’re a nervous bubble, so I would say you’re acting normally within your range, now stop overthinking because you’re probably gonna throw up out of nervousness,” Soobin told him as he turned him around and shoving him to the door.

Taehyun was tempted to turn back around, but seeing Beomgyu staring out the window and looking at him, there was no turning back for him. And it wasn’t even like the eldest was there, Soobin having gotten into his car and driving off.

  
  


“So what was that about-”

“Close your eyes.”

Beomgyu stared at Taehyun in silence before letting out a half-hearted chuckle as he closed his eyes. “Okay, this isn’t weird at all, but my eyes are closed.”

Taehyun originally thought it would’ve been easier without Beomgyu’s eyes on him, but it just made everything else just nerve-wracking for him, Taehyun nearly dropping the bracelet twice. Taking Beomgyu's wrist into his own and putting the bracelet on, Taehyun was rather glad he decided to go up a size, Beomgyu’s wrist being a lot smaller than he thought.

“You can open your eyes now,” Taehyun said, his voice barely coming up more than a whisper. He stood there, watching Beomgyu open his eyes before looking down at his wrist before his eyes blew open wide.

“Soobin suggested I get you something, but I didn’t know what so I just picked your birthstone and a teddy bear charm,” Taehyun explained before turning the bear charm over, the letters CBG and KTH carved on the back. “And I um, got our initials carved into it - Hmph!”

  
  


Sure, they’ve kissed many times, some rough, some half-hearted, some teasing, but this one was different. It still had as much passion as it did the first time they made it out, but it was nowhere as rough, the kiss soft and sweet.

There was just something behind the kiss that left Taehyun spiraling. And strangely enough, it was already so addicting to Taehyun, who held back a string of complaints when Beomgyu pulled away.

“Kang Taehyun...I’m going to make you wish you fell in love with me earlier,” Beomgyu promised before leaving another kiss. “Whether it be with gifts or kisses, I’m gonna spoil you. I’m gonna make you the luckiest fucking boy on this planet.”

And maybe it was an exaggeration, but it left Taehyun’s heart beating quicker than ever, his face rising in temperature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie i was so ready to update so i decided to do a double update!! and dw, I'll still update Saturday/Sunday, just take this one as a little bonus :D


	39. Chapter 39

**_May 15_ **

It could’ve been six or seven in the morning when Taehyun woke up, he couldn’t remember, as he all knew that the sun was barely up and he felt the urge to throw up. 

But this time was different, Taehyun feeling sweat dripping down his forehead while his stomach continued to churn. He gagged once, then twice, then five more times. Feeling the bile starting to burn the back of his throat, Taehyun managed to throw Beomgyu off of him, even though the older had a literal bear grip on his hip.

After nearly stepping on Amber, who had been sleeping near the bed, and stumbling into the bathroom, Taehyun’s knees hit the floor as he stepped into the room, leaning over the toilet as he emptied every thorn and petal he could. 

Compared to every other morning he had, everything today felt off, as even though Taehyun felt like he emptied everything, he could still feel something lunged in his chest.

Taehyun tried coughing it up, but nothing came out other than a haggard wheeze. Even beating his chest wasn’t enough, the damned thing still not coming up, and even worse, choking Taehyun.

Taehyun knew he sounded horrible, the retching sounds, the breathless wheezes, the beating of his chest, he knew it sounded bad. But nothing was working.

He could feel the blood dripping from his lips as petals floated into the bowl. His throat was probably decorated with scars, the amount of thorns he’s thrown up near laughable. And yet, he was still choking.

Taehyun knew he was crying, but really, what was new? Frustrated and scared, Taehyun punched his chest once more, and out came clustered anemone flowers of five.

  
  


He hadn’t even realized he had completely ignored his outside surroundings, the sudden feeling of circles being rubbed beneath his shirt against his back and a warm feeling caressing his face as it wiped the stray tears that had fallen.

“-ey, breathe, you need to breathe, okay?” Beomgyu called out to him, voice softer than Taehyun’s has ever heard it. “You’re going to pass out if you don’t stop hyperventilating.”

A wave of drowsiness overwashed him, Taehyun letting Beomgyu prop him up against the wall of his bathtub as he tried to regain his breath.

“Can you breathe? Do we need to go to the hospital?” 

Taehyun opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a choked out cough. Nearly shoving Beomgyu across the room, Taehyun found himself keeling over the toilet once again, emptying another puddle of anemone petals into the bowl.

  
  


Taehyun let Beomgyu place him in his lap, too out of it to object.

“Well, this is certainly not the way I wanted you to see me,” he admitted tiredly as he pressed his back against Beomgyu’s chest. “I don’t know what’s going on with me. I don’t think it’s the sickness from last week.”

Beomgyu didn’t say anything back for a moment, just placing his chin on the crook of Taehyun’s neck. “You mentioned the hanahaki was going away soon, and maybe that soon is today?” he proposed. “I mean, unless it’s just your hanahaki flowers deciding to gang up on you, I don’t think it’s impossible.”

“Last time something like this happened was weeks ago, and that was towards the beginning of my hanahaki,” Taehyun mumbled before looking up. “But if it is my hanahaki going away...What do we do now?”

“Well, we wait it out, and once everything is over, I’ll smother you with kisses and cuddles from both me and Amber. How about that?” Beomgyu questioned, Taehyun scoffing as he rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Just cuddles from Amber, please.”

“Aren’t I the one you’re in love with? You ungrateful brat.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

Turns out, neither of the two were actually prepared for the true effects of Taehyun’s hanahaki ending. 

The moment Taehyun would stand up, he would become light-headed and nauseous before discarding everything his small body was holding into the toilet. And it was no use in eating anything, both boys knowing it would be borderline useless, as Taehyun would just throw it back up.

But it was at the half-hour mark when chaos struck.

It was a rather frightening experience for Taehyun, the feeling of your throat feeling clogged up, your chest burning with fire while all you can do is try and cough up whatever was suffocating you.

But Taehyun couldn’t and was left gasping for air as he tried pushing out, presumably, another cluster of flowers. Even punching his chest wouldn’t work that time, Taehyun out of breath and still unable to breathe properly. 

  
  


Twenty minutes had gone by and Taehyun still couldn’t breathe. 

His body was too tired to even hold him up, leaving Taehyun to place his arm on the toilet seat as a headrest. He guessed the head pats from Beomgyu were the only good thing about this entire situation.

_ “I’m exhausted-” _

“Taehyun, are you awake?”

He didn’t even need to look up to know it was Soobin’s voice, so he just simply hummed in response before letting up a lazy thumbs up.

_ “Of course Beomgyu would call him.” _

“Fuck, you should’ve called me when you started throwing up, you idiots,” Soobin scolded, no sense of malice in his voice. “But anyways, Beomgyu, can he talk?”

“Most of the time when he opens his mouth, he just starts throwing up or starts choking on flowers, so probably not,” Beomgyu said from beside him with a sigh.

Soobin didn’t say anything back but rather kneeled beside Taehyun.

  
  


“Taehyun, I’m going to try something, but I need you to say you trust me, okay?” he said, Taehyun just humming back tiredly. “Lean over the toilet and open your mouth. Get ready to throw up.”

While Taehyun started questioning what exactly Soobin was planning on doing, rather confused and a little hesitant, he did as he was told, readjusting himself on his knees. 

Opening his mouth was already becoming trouble for Taehyun, feeling his own breath stutter for a moment as he tried to control himself from choking. And maybe Taehyun should’ve stopped questioning, as Soobin’s fist connecting landing in the shoulder blades of his back wasn’t even an option in his head.

With a startled squeak that led into a coughing fit, Taehyun took advantage of a clear chest and throat, forcing out a loud gag that really should have left him coughing up both lungs. Instead, all that came out was a ball of red anemone flowers tangled up in some dark green and brown stringy material.

  
  


“That’s the stem and roots,” Soobin explained as he flushed the flowers down the drain while Beomgyu once again took a shaking Taehyun into his lap. “That’s the first hanahaki flower, so the anemone flower is dead.”

“Wait, do I have to throw up all the others as well?” Taehyun questioned, wincing at how hoarse his voices sounded. “I thought it was just one.”

“Unfortunately not. All the flowers have to die before your hanahaki disappears,” the eldest boy said with a sigh. “It’s gonna take a while, more than an hour for sure. You’re probably going to start throwing up again in maybe, twenty minutes or so.”

“Twenty minutes - Why couldn’t it just disappear like magic or something?” Taehyun grumbled with a pout. “And I have a yellow rose as a fucking flower, I’m just gonna end up cutting my entire fucking throat with the thorns or something.”

“Judging from how many thorns you’ve thrown up since the beginning, I doubt there would be any thorns left for you to throw up,” Soobin hummed. 

“But trust me, it’ll be over within no time. You’re gonna feel so much better as well.”

“I fucking hope so.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

To say Beomgyu was terrified when he heard Taehyun choking from the bathroom was a bit of an understatement. 

He didn’t think much of it at first, knowing Taehyun threw up in the morning most days but hearing the younger beat his chest as he did back at the beginning of his hanahaki triggered the alarms in Beomgyu’s head.

He did try and stop Taehyun from hitting his chest, but it was basically useless, Taehyun easily pulling his arm out of Beomgyu’s grip. It was clear Taehyun wasn’t even fully aware of what he was doing, ignoring all of Beomgyu’s questions and calls.

Running out of the room, he shot Soobin a quick text,  _ Taehyun’s hanahaki is really bad. He’s completely out of it, choking. Not sure what to do. _

He ended up just comforting quickly afterwards, at least, Beomgyu thinks he can call it that, rubbing circles into Taehyun’s back and cleaning every tear that fell down his face.

  
  


Ten minutes had passed since Soobin had taken his leave, and ten minutes since Taehyun threw up the anemone flower. And unfortunately for Taehyun, who wanted to get some sleep before throwing up the next flower, it didn’t even take twenty minutes for him to start throwing up again. 

The boy had shot up from the couch he and Beomgyu were cuddling on, startling Beomgyu, before running into the bathroom, the sound of vomiting sounded out through the whole room. 

All Beomgyu could do was sit there, silent, fidgeting with his hands.  _ “He’s going to be fine,”  _ one part of Beomgyu’s brain rationalized.  _ “This is normal, he’s just throwing up flowers, the usual. Nothing out of the ordinary.” _

And maybe Beomgyu would’ve listened to that side of his brain, had the other not put literal fear in his heart. 

The thought of Taehyun choking on one of the flowers to the point he passed out, or, God forbid, worse, ran through Beomgyu’s mind. Even the chance forget-me-nots coming back, when it was more than likely slim, crossed his mind.

And as much as Beomgyu didn’t want to, thinking of all the worse outcomes, he just couldn’t help it.

All he wanted was for Taehyun to be okay-

  
  


“Beomgyu…”

The sound of a drawn-out whine of his name snapped Beomgyu’s out of his thoughts. “What? Is everything okay?” he asked as he headed into the bathroom.

Unsurprisingly, Taehyun was seen lying on the floor, his face flushed red while still his hair was stuck to his face, Beomgyu certain it was sweat.

“Bub, not gonna lie, you look horrible,” Beomgyu sighed with a pout as he took a seat next to Taehyun, placing the shorter’s head in his lap.

“I feel horrible,” Taehyun scoffed as he readjusted himself to where he was looking up at Beomgyu. “I’m three seconds from just ripping out of my throat.”

“...I’m sorry I put you through this,” Beomgyu mumbled dejectedly. “I should’ve realized-”

“Beomgyu, love, you know I love you, and I know you love me, so let’s not do this, especially not now,” Taehyun begged. “We both know this isn’t your fault, and in three hours, I’m going to be happy and well, and you can smother me and your stupid cuddles and kisses.”

Beomgyu could feel a smile grow on his lips as Taehyun pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Oi, don’t put your mouth near me, you still got blood on your lips,” Beomgyu jokingly teased as he rolled Taehyun off his lap, much to Taehyun’s displeasure, the other glaring at Beomgyu from the floor.

“Then how about you kiss it off?”

“Oh my God, you weirdo-”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

Throwing up the peppermint camellia flowers and orange peonies went better than expected, Taehyun easily coughing the flower up, despite it being rather big in size and in a cluster of six.

However, Taehyun and Beomgyu were only given a moment of ease, as the yellow roses would prove to be more stressful than the anemone flowers.

They had fallen asleep in the bathroom, Beomgyu making a bed in the tub with Taehyun’s comforter and some spare throw pillows. It was made so Taehyun wouldn’t have to run from his couch to the bathroom, but that would prove useless, Beomgyu being rudely woken up by Taehyun literally vomiting him.

Beomgyu could tell Taehyun was either scared or embarrassed, maybe even both, as Taehyun was spitting out apologies before Beomgyu could even tell what happened, caught up in his sleepy daze.

His senses quickly came to him, though, hearing Taehyun’s sentence cut and replaced by audible choking.

  
  


Maybe Beomgyu saw blue, maybe Beomgyu saw yellow, he wasn’t sure what he saw, but it was enough to elicit panic, Beomgyu quickly sitting up and pulling Taehyun out of the tub.

Beomgyu wasn’t even sure if Taehyun was still breathing, the only sounds coming from him being muffled gagging and, presumably, words that Beomgyu couldn’t understand. He didn’t even look conscious, his eyelids halfway closed, while his body felt like a ragdoll in Beomgyu

  
  


_ “God, you better forgive me for this, Taehyun,” _ Beomgyu thought as he positioned Taehyun over the toilet seat.  _ “Just know I was trying to help you.” _

The first slap on the back was rather soft, Beomgyu worried about hurting him, and in return did nothing but made Taehyun cough out, a long, drawn-out sound of retching coming from his mouth that made Beomgyu uneasy.

Realizing that the first time wasn’t enough for Taehyun to cough out the flowers, Beomgyu did it again, and actually put some effort into the slap, and out came three yellow roses paired with its stem, all of them painted in red.

“Gyu, I don’t want to do this anymore, I’m so tired,” Taehyun cried out as Beomgyu attempted to clean his face. “It hurts so fucking badly.”

“But you’re doing so good, Hyunnie, one more flower, okay?” Beomgyu praised with a smile. “You didn’t cough up the root, so we’ll have to wait again, but you can do it. I know you’re tired, but I’ll make sure you’ll rest after all of this, okay?”

  
  


Taehyun looked at him with teary eyes, lips curling up into a frown. “I threw up on you…” he said, his voice in a tiny whisper.

“Oh right, you did-” Beomgyu said as he peered down at his sweater, noticing yellow petals had stuck to the fabric.

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Hyun. It’s not even the first time you’ve done it.”

Taehyun pouted. “That makes it even worse.”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes at Taehyun’s comment before standing up and grabbing the bottom hem of his sweater.

“Um, what exactly are you do - Oh-”

  
  


Beomgyu held a laugh to himself as Taehyun was rendered silent. “You’re acting like you’ve never seen me shirtless before,” he teased as he threw the shirt onto the ground before gazing into the mirror. “Sheesh, I need a fucking haircut-”

“Don’t. Grow it out. Long hair suits you,” Taehyun quickly interrupted.

Seeing how quickly Taehyun broke eye contact and how quickly his face burned red, Beomgyu took personal joy from it, finding it rather hilarious how the younger can be flustered so easily.

“Hyunnie,” Beomgyu called out as he bent down to his level. “Don’t tell me you’re still ]shy around me after all this time.”

“I’ve only seen you shirtless, like, twice,” Taehyun breathed out, Beomgyu immediately knowing Taehyun wasn’t looking at him in his eyes, but rather his lips. “Not my fault you refused to walk around without a shirt.”

“Do you prefer me without my shirt?” Beomgyu questioned with an innocent head tilt. “Didn’t think you would be like-”

“Don’t you dare continue that sentence,” Taehyun hissed before plopping down on his butt. “And why are you trying to seduce me in my tiny ass bathroom?”

“You’re the one who started turning red because I took off my shirt, which I had to take off because you threw up on me, dumbass,” Beomgyu corrected, Taehyun huffing out with a sigh.

“Bastard.”

“Your bastard.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

While the yellow rose root did come up ten minutes later, an hour passed by with no sign of the final flower: the pink calla lilies. Taehyun took the opportunity to finally get some rest in, something that sort of made Beomgyu a little anxious, worried that the younger would choke on his sleep.

“Amber, no, get down, let Taehyun sleep,” Beomgyu said as the chubby grey cat made her way over to Taehyun, lying on top of his chest. “We don’t want you to go flying if he sits up out of nowhere.” Amber only meowed back in response before jumping down on the floor, curling up into herself.

“See you could’ve just done that to begin with,” Beomgyu said with a straight face before looking over at Taehyun, just to make sure he was actually still breathing.

But his eyes subconsciously wandered all over Taehyun’s face, from the top to the bottom, every inch of it from left to right, before finally falling on his lips.

He could write a five hundred page essay on how much he adored Taehyun, and his lips would be the main topic, as they were not only soft in texture, the perfect size, and ship, colored in a way that was both red and pink, and was always formed in a pout.

In other words, Beomgyu just felt really lucky that he was the one to be able to kiss Taehyun whenever he wanted. So maybe that’s why he was so shameless in stealing a kiss.

  
  


“Can you not for one second?” Taehyun croaked out. Though he was barely opening his eyes, Beomgyu could still tell Taehyun was glaring at him.

“You used to ignore me because I wouldn’t kiss you, now you want me to stop? You can’t do this flip-flop with me, Taehyun,” Beomgyu said with feigned disappointment before shouting out when Taehyun hit him upside the head with one of the throw pillows.

“Oh shut up, that’s when I first started getting comfortable,” Taehyun said with a roll of his eyes. “And I still like your kisses, so don’t stop.”

“Good, because when I make you mine, I’m going to make sure I kiss you every day to the point you get sick of it,” Beomgyu hummed.

Taehyun didn’t say back, staring up at Beomgyu with some unidentifiable emotion. And then his body jerked.

“Wait, oh my God, you’re about to throw up-” Beomgyu said, undoubtable excitement in his words.

“Yes, I am, now move before I throw up on you,” Taehyun hissed.

There went Taehyun with his unusual strength, pushing Beomgyu off of him and onto the cat, who quickly scurried away.

  
  


“Wait, uh, Taehyun, I’m confused. Why did you lock the door?” Beomgyu called out when he realized he couldn’t get inside the bathroom. Taehyun just laughed loudly from the other side.

“Think of it as a wedding! You don’t get to see me again until I throw up this flower!” Taehyun shouted back.

“And what if a flower gets lodged in your throat again?”

“I’ll be fine! Go play with the cat or something!”

It was clear Taehyun was done talking, Beomgyu hearing him walk away from the door.

He looked down to see Amber staring up at him before heading over to the couch and jumping onto it.

“I guess you’re my company for the next thirty minutes or so,” Beomgyu sighed out before going over and lying down on the couch, Amber resting comfortably on his bare chest.

══∘◦❁◦∘══

“Move, Amber.”

Beomgyu wasn’t even sure how much time had passed, could’ve been anywhere from ten minutes to a full hour, he just didn’t know, and he was far too out of it to even care. But he guessed didn’t mind not knowing, feeling someone heavier than Amber placed themselves onto his chest, their head buried in the crook of Beomgyu’s neck.

  
  


“I didn’t think you would sleep for two fucking hours, you asshole,” Taehyun grumbled as he looked up at Beomgyu. “And fuck you for being a hard sleeper. I nearly died you know, trying to get you to help me, but you didn’t even budge!”

“You and I both know I sleep hard as fuck, so that’s on you for thinking I was gonna wake up,” Beomgyu replied before placing a kiss on the top of his head. “But hey, at least you aren’t actually dead.”

“I could’ve if I didn’t punch the shit out of my chest. I probably have bruises at this point,” Taehyun huffed before smiling. “But that was the last hanahaki flower, which means it’s gone, right? What do we do now?”

“Well-” Beomgyu shifted to where both he and Taehyun was sitting up. “How do I start? Okay, Kang Taehyun, I’m going to be completely honest here. You’re probably the best thing that has happened to me in the past month or two. Even though you’ve caused me so much stress, it will never compare to how much I’ve grown to adore you. I’m not gonna make this too cheesy, so I’ll just say it now. I love you. I love you to the moon and back, bigger than the universe, more than the seven seas, all of that. And it still won’t ever amount to how much I love and care about you.

I love you, Kang Taehyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be honest, there's only 3 chapters left :( but we finally have beomgyu saying i love you :D
> 
> and i wanted to thank you all for 10k hits. this means so much to me and my first near completed fic. i am so happy that so many of you love this fic and i promise to give you all something to read in the future!  
> -kemy


	40. Chapter 40

**_May 16_ **

“You guys are engaged?”

“No, stupid, it’s a promise ring.”

Beomgyu pouted at the insult but quickly shook it off as he went back to admiring the rose gold band. “Well, it looks like it's supposed to have an engagement ring paired with anyways, so I’m not totally wrong.”

Yeonjun looked confused before bringing his own hand up to his face, Beomgyu watching how his friend’s cheeks became a steady red.

“Oh, I didn’t...I didn’t realize that,” was all that left Yeonjun’s lips before he looked back at Beomgyu. “Do you think he planned this? Like, he actually wants to marry me in the future?”

“This is Soobin we’re talking about, anything’s possible with him,” Beomgyu replied as he rolled his eyes. “But you don’t seem all that excited...you’re still not worrying about his past hanahaki are you? Yeonjun, we already talked about this-”

“I know, but that’s not what I’m worried about, it’s just...I don’t know,” Yeonjun said as he let out a frustrated sigh. “It’s weird? Like you said before, the whole chemicals in his brain don’t change, but it’s still so weird that we both know he loves me, but he can’t feel it.”

“Well, he can still feel joy and happiness, and I’m sure he feels it with you as well,” Beomgyu reassured with a smile. “Don’t think too much over it, you’re just going to make yourself upset.”

There were shouts of protests and laughter from upstairs, Beomgyu guessing that Kai and Soobin were once again teasing Taehyun, who put his own self on bed-rest for the day, claiming he was too tired to even get up.

  
  


“Do you think Soobin ever blames himself for our fight-”

“I wouldn’t know, Yeonjun, I’m not Soobin. You have to ask him yourself.”

Seeing how the older just looked down at the suggestion, Beomgyu just shook his head before leading Yeonjun over to one of the counters.

“Yeonjun, if you’re still feeling bad about your whole argument from weeks ago, you need to tell Soobin, not ask me questions I couldn’t possibly know,” Beomgyu urged with a frown. “I can’t look into Soobin’s brain and search for his deepest secrets and answers.”

“It’s so much easier to ask you, though. With Soobin, he doesn’t talk much about himself, and when he does, it’s always short and curt,” Yeonjun mumbled. “He’ll probably just brush it off, like a simple “Yeah, of course, I’m fine,” and then we never talk about it again.”

“So he’s like me, huh?” Beomgyu asked with a snort. “Taehyun and I had a similar conversation which ended with me crying in a garden. Sometimes you just have to apply pressure to get an answer out of someone like him.”

“And what if he cracks? Soobin’s fragile…”

“We’re all meant to crack, just some of us are easier to crack than others.”

══∘◦❁◦∘══

**_May 18_ **

“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but I quite honestly miss this place,” Taehyun told the others as the group of five headed to their shared first class. “It’s better than being cooped up in the flower shop all day.”

“You say that now, wait until we get to Ms. Moon’s lecture,” Yeonjun said, voice laced with irritation. “She was already talking about making you do make-up work because “being sick isn’t an excuse to miss my class.”

“Then she’s simply not getting any work from me.”

“Your GPA-”

“Fuck my GPA.”

  
  


It was clear Kai was about to say something in reply, but his eyes landed somewhere else before his feet were slowly carrying him over to a trio of three other boys.

“Guys, go on ahead, I’m going to talk to some friends beforehand,” Kai called out before he’s soon running over to the boys, who greeted him with large smiles.

“Am I being replaced?” Taehyun wondered aloud, a pout forming on his lips that Beomgyu quickly kissed off.

“They’re just friends from your music engineering lecture,” Soobin said with a sigh of his own. “You’ve been out for the last month or two, and you know how Kai gets when he’s alone in that class.”

“Meaning he hasn’t replaced you, you’re still his best friend and soulmate,” Beomgyu reassured.

“I fucking better be or else I’m putting a hole in his skull,” Taehyun seethed, Beomgyu unable to tell whether or not his threat was all in just good faith, or he was legitimately serious.

  
  


══∘◦❁◦∘══

“As the day went on, Beomgyu never realized until now how lonely he was going to classes, as he only shared one class with the entire group, one with Taehyun, and one with Soobin.

“You’re going to see Taehyun again soon, my God, stop pouting like a kicked puppy,” Soobin scolded as the two of them headed to their art theory course. “If I knew you two were going to be like this, I would’ve never helped you two.”

“Well, now you know how it felt when we were all subjected to you and Yeonjun flirting twenty-four-seven at the beginning of your relationship,” Beomgyu hissed with a frown. “And I’ve been with Taehyun nearly every day for two months, so it’s just weird to not see him for this long.”

“You’re disgustingly in love...makes me sick,” Soobin said, even adding in a fake gag. “Can’t imagine being Kai. He’s forced to be a fifth wheel all the time.”

It had honestly slipped Beomgyu’s mind that the youngest was still painfully single, and though he says prefers to be alone, Beomgyu’s witnessed the days when Kai would simply be mad at the world for being single, so he quite honestly doubts that.

“That’s probably why he made new friends. He’s sick of us.”

“Don’t let Taehyun here you say that because he might actually murder Kai if that’s true.”

As Beomgyu’s phone went off, he could only let out a soft chuckle, Taehyun’s text, “Never mind I fucking hate it here...Can we cuddle when we go back to the flower shop?”, on the home screen.

“As I said, you two are disgustingly in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh...we're coming closer to an end more and more every day and it's making me sad as well TT


	41. Chapter 41

**_May 24_ **

If cuddling and watching a movie together on the couch could be considered a date night, the two boys could confidently say they went on more than one date in the past week or so, Taehyun finding some old Disney or Pixar movie and Beomgyu just went along with it, enjoying Taehyun’s presence more.

Because like the other many nights they’ve spent together, Taehyun and Beomgyu were on the couch, Taehyun resting his head comfortably on Beomgyu’s chest, the elder playing with his hair as the two watched the Cinderella movie while Hobak rested at their feet, half-asleep herself.

“Her dress looks so pretty. Well, she’s pretty in general,” Taehyun breathed out, his eyes focused on the flowing shimmering blue dress Cinderella wore as she and Prince Charming danced across the ballroom hall before they darted up to Beomgyu’s face. “I wanna do that.”

“You wanna wear a princess dress?” Beomgyu asked, confused. “I mean, I can buy you one if you want-”

“No, dumbass, I wanna do what they’re doing. The dancing I mean,” Taehyun said before climbing off of Beomgyu and onto the floor, the other looking rather doubtful as he stared up at Taehyun. “Come on, can we at least try?”

“But I can’t even do ballroom dancing? It’s like dancing with two left feet for me, and I don’t want to trip either of us up,” Beomgyu started, cutting himself off when he saw Taehyun pout. “But I’ll try for you if it’ll make you happy.” 

_ “Yeah, you’re definitely whipped,” _ Beomgyu’s brain chastised as he stood up from the couch.

“It’s not even that hard, we’re just going to be moving around the room. Literally just copying what they do,” Taehyun told him as he paused the movie. “And don’t start with the “I can’t do ballroom dances” bullshit because I’ve seen you dance before.”

“Since when was freestyle dancing and ballroom dancing was anything close to similar?” Beomgyu quickly retorted.

“It’s just moving with the beat, now come on,” Taehyun huffed as he pulled Beomgyu closer and grabbed his left hand. “You do know the basic hand positioning, don’t you?”

“I thought I was supposed to put both of my hands on your waist?”

“That’s slow dancing, stupid, you hold one of my hands and the other on my waist.”

“You know, you being short and all doesn’t make you intimidating when you glare. You just end up looking like a pouty baby,” Beomgyu teased, Taehyun deadpanning as he used his free hand to flick Beomgyu’s forehead.

“Just copy what Prince Charming’s doing, you ass,” Taehyun said as he pressed play.

  
  


And Beomgyu tried. He really did, as he and Taehyun were doing relatively well moving around the house and doing the basic moves, but when it came to the spins, everything just came tumbling down. Literally.

One minute they were trying to turn around, the next both Beomgyu and Taehyun accidentally misstepped, their legs crossing over in some awkward way, and the next they were falling, the two of them not even realizing they were falling until they crashed onto the floor.

Amber, who was watching from the couch, just meowed once as she approached the two, nudging Beomgyu’s hand before disappearing somewhere.

  
  


“This is exactly why I don’t do ballroom fucking dancing,” Beomgyu rolling off of Taehyun, his knee aching from hitting the floor so hard. “And I thought it would be easy, Hyun? It’s just dancing with the beat, right?”

“You can’t dance with the beat when your own partner trips the two of you up,” Taehyun complained, not bothering to get up from the floor, but rather just lying on his stomach. “You’ve disappointed me, Gyu.”

“First of all, you also misstepped, and second, there’s literally no reason for you to be this dramatic,” Beomgyu scoffed as he picked the boy up by grabbing him by his waist. “And let’s just stick with bouquets and flowers because it’s obvious neither of us has the rhythm to do this type of dancing.”

“But I wanted us to be like Cinderella and Prince Charming,” Taehyun sighed out.

“Then we could be like Tiana and Naveen then. She has her own restaurant and is literally married to a prince,” Beomgyu said as he pressed a kiss on top of his head.

“You really would take any chance to call yourself a prince, huh?” the shorter asked. And though he shoved Beomgyu away, his reddened face did not go unnoticed by Beomgyu.

  
  


“Taehyunnie.”

“What?”

“I love you,” Beomgyu said, even doing the finger heart. 

Taehyun just laughed at him. “I love you, too.


	42. Epilogue

**_May 25_ **

“You know Taehyun, I forgot to ask you something,” Beomgyu said when he came downstairs, Taehyun looking up from his bouquet, eyebrow raised. “You never told me what that FB note in your phone was. You freaked out when I tried to read it last time.”

“For good reason. It was a stupid love letter when I realized I had a crush on you,” Taehyun replied before looking back at his vase. And maybe he thought Beomgyu wouldn’t be interested in it, but he was sorely mistaken, Beomgyu startling Taehyun by slamming his hands on the counter.

“Taehyun, and I’m saying this nicely, but I need to read it. Expeditiously,” he begged, sort of near desperate. “Please, I need to read all the corny shit you wrote about all of the corny shit you wrote about me.”

“I really shouldn’t because you called my confessions of love corny, but since you asked nicely,” Taehyun said as he handed the phone to Beomgyu, who didn’t bother wasting another second to click on the note.

  
  


**_FB:_ **

_ You know, Kai said writing out my feelings could help me better understand my feelings about you and I may have called him stupid for doing so, but here I am writing it at five in the morning. _

_ I don’t know how it began, but one day just being near you made my heart race and made everything inside of me fuzzy all over. I panicked because even then I knew what it was. I had a crush on you.  _

_ I didn’t want this to happen since I had a track record for crushing for two weeks and then moving on. I was worried that when I “moved on,” we would grow distant. Now that I’m writing and reading it, it sounded so childish, but I really was scared. _

_ But at the same time, I wanted you. _

_ I wanted you to hold me when I cried, to pepper me in kisses when I asked, to say how much you loved me every single night, I wanted that. I wanted that from you. _

_ I wanted to be the reason you were going to bed happy, to be the reason you smiled. God, your smile. I don’t even know where to begin with it. I just know that my rainy and foggy days became so much sunnier, so much happier when I saw you. I don’t know what it was, but I loved it. _

_ I know I wrote “I wanted,” but really, I still want it. I want everything right here and right now. I want you to hold onto me while we sleep, I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning. I just want you. _

_ And I’m so fucking stupid for wanting it all, but at the same time, I don’t care. I just want you. _

_ And I know it’s so dangerous to fall in love nowadays, but at the same time, I want to risk it all for you. Because I think I’m close to falling. _

_ Because Choi Beomgyu- _

  
  


“-I’m just so stupidly in love with you, your flaws and all,” Taehyun said as he took the phone away from Beomgyu, who was just rendered speechless. “Strange how everything I wrote came true, huh?”

  
  


It was just so strange that they fell in love in the flower shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the final chapter of your petals and your thorns! thank you all to have been reading for nearly a full 6 months, and to those just reading, thank you for making it to the end!
> 
> it's one of my first fics on this site, and i'm so proud to say that i finally finished it! and for those who are wondering, yes, I will be doing a yeonbin and kai focused spinoff! 
> 
> merry christmas or happy holidays to you all, and happy soon to be new years!  
> -kemy


	43. Sneak Peak - Yeonbin Sequel

I’m scared. I’m scared of falling in love with you, and it’s so ironic because I don’t even have the ability to love anyone anymore. But you, you came and made me feel the impossible. You make my heart race with your smile, make my stomach feel weird with your words, and your kisses, God your kisses, they make me so red it was embarrassing.

I feel like I'm on Cloud 9 whenever you’re around. And I wasn’t meant to, I was meant to feel nothing. I was just supposed to be an emotionless vessel, one of the unfortunate many who had to be cursed with never being able to love again. I can’t tell who’s the mistake here either, but more than likely, it’s me.

Choi Yeonjun, the boy who smells disgustingly sweet everywhere you go, I don’t think you are fully aware of what you can do to me.

And that scares me because I don’t want to be broken all over again. But at the same time, I wouldn’t mind falling, I wouldn’t mind hurting, I wouldn’t mind dying, I wouldn’t mind a thing if it was all for you.

And that truly scares me the most.

**With Your Scent That Trapped Me**


End file.
